IDICNew World Order Part IV in the IDIC Series
by Firewolfe
Summary: Sequel To IDIC Future King Part III in the IDIC Series. What changes will Amanda and her family bring to the Alpha quadrant. Was the meeting between Amanda and Sarek simply chance or design?
1. Chapter 1

-1**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part One Wolf in Sheep's clothing PG**

Garak looked over at his adopted mother and his sister-in-law. He looked at Sarek chi Skon from the house of Surak his kinsmen by marriage and oddly enough his friend. He would not admit it to Sarek but he trusted him more then any other being besides his wife. He sighed as he considered how his world had changed in these last months. When he had first accepted the assignment to come to Earth and keep a watchful eye on the humans and their Federation he had believed it would be a boring routine assignment.

He never thought it would be more then a building block in his career. A stepping-stone to building his own house and eventually a family. Well he had a house now and he had a family. He had found his bond-mate Adrianna and a son who while human was a fine young male. He looked at Jamie and smiled as he went to her and hugged her. Partly because he knew, she expected it and partly because he knew, it would drive Sarek crazy.

"Mother it is agreeable to see you once more and you as well sister." He bowed formally to Heather who laughed at him.

"You know Garak I am surprised Adrianna has not shot you yet with your outrageous behaviors."

"I am not outrageous, simply adventurous."

Sarek shook his head clearly amused though refusing to show it. "Please come we have much to discuss. Amanda will be here shortly and I would prefer not to worry her."

Heather looked at Sarek sharply and sighed. _He was so damned protective so certain Amanda needed to be guarded. She wondered what he would say if he knew Amanda already knew of this meeting and was in fact watching it though her eyes?_

_Do not tell them. Heather he needs to guard me. It would be upsetting for both he and Garak to realize how skilled Adrianna and I truly are. _

_This is your clan as well as mine. Amanda it is your right to be here this is your life._

Amanda lay down, stroked Cerberus, and sent back. _He will tell me in time. What good would it do to worry him? Besides, I think both he and Garak will listen far more easily to you and Jamie then us._

_Adrianna grinned as she rolled over. Amanda is right. Besides, I need a nap._

Heather rolled her eyes knowing her sister would be listening.

_Let the men think they are in charge. Jamie agreed. Males need that illusion or it damages their ego's it hardly matters the species it is all the same._

Heather almost burst out laughing at this but composed her features. _Well this is fun. I cannot believe how…._

_Pay attention or Sarek may figure it out Amanda chastised._

"We could use your assistance ladies in finding a way to neutralize the political storm that is threatening _us." _Garak explained. "We have no desire to cause damage or influence this planet."

_Ah, huh tell me an other one husband. Adrianna thought_

_He is trying Adrianna give him some credit. Jamie sent back. Besides as my son he has the right._

"I_ know …. Nevertheless, sometimes…_

_You worry because you know who and what he is and how far he would go to secure his legacy and his people. Heather thought. Garak may be A Tal Shair agent but he is your mate and he loves you._

_My son may still be Romulan, but he is more and more my son. In time, he will see this and he will be for our people 200 percent. However even if this action does benefit his home world it will also be if a great benefit our nations. It is past time we dealt with this political issue. I am more then tired of the games they play._

_I know mother….I trust him and love him._

_Then it will be well. Jamie said _To Sarek and Garak. "We must deal with this threat to our people."

Garak smiled and nodded. "We want to remove them from office…" He paused. "legally in an election…."

Jamie chuckled at the cringed look Garak gave. _Clearly he would have preferred a more final method. She agreed but….the needs must… A new World order needed peaceful leaders._

_Garak caught that thought and bowed wondering once more how he or any of his people thought humans were the less dangerous species?_

**Part Two (Civilized is only a cover) PG-13**

"We only appear civilized my son. Remember that we are a warrior race. Those that forget this fact ate often shocked and stunned. Did not Adrianna already show you this?"

Garak had the grace to blush as he looked at Sarek. For once he envied his

Distant cousins control though it was clear he to had forgotten the incident.

"Amanda is not a violent person." Sarek said.

Heather raised a brow at this and shook her head. "Sarek all beings are capable of losing control and being violent. Amanda is working hard not to as she strives to follow your lead. However, it would be unwise for you to forget who she is. She is not a born pacifist she is a warrior at heart. She wages the peace now but…should you ever be in danger she will be a leymath in her protection of you." Heather looked at Garak and considered her next words with care. "Adrianna loves and trusts you Garak but she to is a warrior at heart. Perhaps less so then Amanda as she has a healers soul but …she can and will defend herself and her people. You have a seen her falter but it was only because Kilman attacked her in so public a place. Even then her insitict was to protect all of us. If however she had truly been afraid for Rordan's safety she would have killed him. Make no mistake we are all human and all very dangerous. We seek peace but…do not ever think we are not as dangerous as your own kind."

Garak looked at her uncertain he could believe it. He glanced over at Sarek who clearly never considered hi wife to be violent. Then again Amanda was not overly large and she was as humans said cute.

"Amanda is not violent." Sarek replied he clearly did not agree.

Jamie sighed. "Sarek Amanda comes form a race breed to war. That is not even our part of the heritage. The Augments were warriors Sarek conquers and they were ruthless beyond measure. Then add in the normal human desire to be the top dog and your own Vulcan Genes what do you get? A warrior."

"Vulcan Genes?" Sarek asked clearly not understanding.

Jamie froze and realized what she had just revealed.

_Jamie did you have to tell him? Amanda asked._

_I did not intend to._

"What do you mean Vulcan Genes?" Sarek asked he looked at Garak who was stunned to silence.

_How did that happen? Garak thought. Have the Vulcans been on Earth longer then we knew? He noted the confusion on Sarek's face so this was new to him as well._

_Amanda you had better get in here. Sarek looks ready to…_

Sarek was stunned and he looked shocked_. However his quick mind rapidly did some calculations as to how this could have happened._

Heather spoke up attempting to change the subject back. "Amanda and Adrianna are skilled they do not need to be treated like children or fragile flowers."

Both Sarek and Garak glared at her clearly not letting the subject change happen.

Amanda sighed and went in. She shocked Sarek as she joined him.

"You know it would be better to include me. I am no fragile flower."

Sarek looked at her and flushed. He had been blocking the bond but she knew what had been happening anyway. He looked at Heather who shrugged.

"I am at least Part Vulcan. I do not know how it happened or why. I have an idea of the when and who…but it is hard to be certain."

"Tell me what you suspect." Sarek demanded.

"I told you that you were my mate from the stars and that you were not the first remember."

Sarek nodded slowly he had not really considered what that meant at the time. _He had been to busy trying to accept his mate was his perfect match on a physic level._

"Jamie and I traced it back. It seems I am 1/8th or so Vulcan."

Garak was stunned he looked at Sarek who now leaned back against his desk for support. "Who?"

"Mestral Grayson." Amanda said "My grandfather was Samuel Grayson the eldest of his twin sons. His other son Seth was the founder of Jamie's people. He also had a daughter named T'Lia"

"Mestral is an old Vulcan name. From Clan Inya." Garak said stunned.

"Yes, it is." he looked at Garak who covered his face and groaned it was worse then he thought. "Damn it." _It will be a simple assignment boring really his commander had said Just keep an eye on the humans and the Federation. After all Vulcan will not tolerate their illogic for long. We just need to know when the alliance breaks. Yeh like that will happen now. Damn it. Garak thought. Adrianna…she is part Vulcan too! _

"Indeed. " Sarek said _He knew what Garak was thinking a marriage alliance was bad enough but a blood alliance with marriage. Damn it the ties just got tighter with each new revelation. _"Our child?"

"Will be more Vulcan then human. This should please you my husband."

Sarek touched her face. "It is our child It matters little to who he favors."

Amanda leaned on him. "He is Vulcan and he is logical heaven help me."

Sarek allowed a small smile to form as no one could see it. "He is?"

"Yes, he is sleeping so not to disturb me now."

Sarek grinned. "A respectful child. That pleases me. Amanda any additional surprises?"

"I did tell you Sarek…It is not my fault you did not question it." Amanda said defensively.

Garak began to laugh having to agree with that point. He looked away as Sarek glared at him.

"Agreed but ,neither did you explain."

"That is all I think." Amanda said.

"Alright, so how then can we use this to solve the problem we currently face?" Garak asked.

"Because there is a history of disagreement between our peoples." Jamie said "Mestral himself often was in conflict with local authorities at first. That is until he made some interesting friends."

"Jamie no…You can not tell them that!" Amanda said "Poor Garak will have a heart attack."

Garak looked at her crossed his arms and said "Tell ME!!!"

Heather chuckled as she noted Adrianna slipped in and went to his side. Her sister wrapped her arms around her mate who stiffened. "That bad is it?"

Amanda had the grace to blush. "Yes…I mean not really."

Jamie began to chuckle. "Not really? Given who his step son was?"

Amanda blushed. "Well…maybe…"

"Who?" Sarek demanded.

"Zephraim-----"

"What!" Sarek shouted he placed Amanda directly in front of him. "Cochrane?"

"Yes….he was."

"Damn it…then Mestral gave them…" Sarek lost his cool. Garak would have been amused but he never seen an angry Vulcan before.

"No he did not. He just helped check his son's equations."

"He just checked the equations…for a warp drive on the **first human warp capable ship!!!"**

The import of this hit Garak who legs threatened to buckle. He sat down and looked at his family. _Oh this was not good at all…_

"Sarek Zephraim was his son. What would you have done."

Sarek stopped pacing and dropped his head. "I would have done the same but, this means….he broke the rules."

Garak began to laugh. "I wish I could have meet him. Sounds like an interesting Vulcan."

Sarek glared at Garak.

"Hardly, But it does explain a lot." Sarek said sitting down himself. He pulled Amanda close. "So he aggravated the city too. It figures he would not like authority figures." Sarek shook his head as he considered this new information. _The worst was he could not share it. He looked over at Garak who nodded. This would go not further then this room. So Vulcan had been influencing Earth for years only they did not know it. He considered the importance of Amanda and her family and sighed. Of course Mestral would set his family up to be secure and connected. He glanced at Garak who seemed to have figured the same out._

_Looks like this Mestral would have made a great Romulan. But , If I say that Sarek will shoot me pacifist or not. He smiled beginning to enjoy this meeting. So baby we are related after all. I am well pleased with this. It gives me more reason to protect you and Earth. One even the Emperor could not fault._

"Why?" Adrianna asked.

Garak smiled. "My house broke from house Inya. So, you are family too."

This news stunned Sarek but he shook his head and sighed. "So we are family by blood as well?"

"Yes…This would be funny if it was not so serious." Garak said. "It is almost as if someone planed this."

_We did. Lucian thought smiling. If you only knew how hard it was to get the people in the right place and time….._The preserver smiled as his charges were momentarily silent gathering their thought to the implications of this new information. _Yes blood ties were quite useful Lucian thought._

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**2007-04-22**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 3 (Observing a plan) PG**

Felix read the report. It was rather disturbing to learn that the humans were following Amanda Grayson around. He leaned back in his chair. The hard surface was relaxing to him. He had to admit he loved the redwood it was perfect to lunge on. He sipped his ale as he considered his options. _He could inform Sarek about this or he could deal with the situation himself. While passing the information on might be simplest it was not his first choice. Because Felix had no intention of explaining why the Andorian Black Knights were keeping tabs on Amanda. Sarek might take this friendly gesture the wrong way. Felix had ordered the special service to keep an eye on the Vulcan first family shortly after the attempted assassinations at Star Fleet Head Quarters. He knew Sarek would be offended at this action. However Felix felt he owed Sarek and Amanda a life debt. It was something he took very seriously. Now they had also become close friends and Sarek a political ally. He would not allow them to come to harm. He knew Farnia would never forgive him for not keeping Amanda safe. Then again Fredrick and Fliur would also be upset. His children had all but adopted the couple. It was rather amusing to hear the staid ambassador from Vulcan called uncle but his two children. Their nest mates Toomey and Ronny were equally amused. Both had mentioned the value of having such connections for the children's future. So it had to be indirect then. How to do it? He decided perhaps he should learn more about these humans first._ _He would seek out and speak to Harris and Sara. They were friends of Amanda and perhaps they could advise him._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lucian watched his charges and smiled. They truly were amazing. He knew that given time this family would help reunite the various branches of the Vulcan family. He looked over and noted Gabriel had joined him.

_Felix is as interested in assisting in keeping Amanda safe as Garak is. It seems she had drawn many of our charges together as friends and family._

_This is a positive development Gabriel. You should encourage this but we will also have to curb their instincts. It would not do is Garak or Felix decides to remove the threat in a more final way._

Gabriel chuckled at this_. Now you are taking all the fun out. I know that we have to curb their protective natures. But really it is crazy the things the humans are doing._

Michael appeared _I agree with Gabriel Lucian the humans are dangerous. It is not like our charges are civilized yet._

_Perhaps no Michael but we can whisper restraint to them. Lucian replied._

_Like that will work…._Gabriel quipped.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : See part One

IDIC- New World Order

Part Four (Honor bound) PG

Harris was rather surprised to get a call from the Ambassador from Andoria asking him to lunch. However he was curious as to what he wanted. Harris had meet the ambassador on several occasions socially so he was not a stranger. His purpose in seeking this meeting however was uncertain. Harris wondered if perhaps Andoria wanted to order ships or sell technology to them? He held Amanda's proxies for the shipyard so this was a possibility. However Harris did not think this was the case. He kissed Sara and headed to Pier Seven a popular local restaurant that sold sea food.

Harris joined Felix and was surprised to note that the Andorian was already seated and nibbling and appetizer.

"Try some of this Puffer fish it is very tasty." Felix offered.

Harris smiled and said "No thank you. I am not so brave to try that."

The Andorian laughed "OH that is right this can be poisonous to your kind. I like this a lot. It reminds me of our own food. Thank you for meeting me. Order what you like the dinner is on me. We can eat and relax then discuss business."

Harris brow raised and Felix laughed he could see the Vulcan influence though he was uncertain if it was genetic or just the fact of close contact.

Harris smiled and ordered a mixed plate. He was not overly fond of seafood but he was curious to see what was going on. He listened as Felix talked of the pleasant similarities between the three cultures , Andorian, Human and Vulcan and began to see that this was what it was all about. Something to do with the very basics of honor and personal responsibility.

"I agree with you Ambassador. I have never meet more honorable people then yours and Sarek's. In many ways I hate to say it both are more honorable then most humans."

"Do not sell your people short. Amanda is honorable as are you and perhaps even John Grayson in his own way. I think honor reflects a culture."

Sipping cold water Harris nodded his agreement. "I think so. Some cultures have more defined views perhaps."

"Exactly." Felix said "Sometimes honor leads to actions that could be perceived in the wrong way."

Harris stilled as he listened. _So they would get to the heart of the reason for the meeting soon._ "Perhaps perspective colors reason at times. However if an honorable person were to relate something and admit such action was taken out of honor and without malice I do not think it would cause concern or even a small offence."

"Agreed, I was hoping you would understand. Please consider this while we eat. I see the meal I ordered for us has arrived. Your wife told me your favorites I hope you do not take offence?"

Harris smiled. "Indeed not. Because I can blame you for any overindulgence."

Felix laughed and the two began to eat.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Amanda looked at her beloved. "It was not to deceive you Sarek. I just never really thought it mattered. I mean it makes us more a match."

Sarek sighed softly and gathered her close. _Amanda was right it was a positive thing. Yet it could cause complications If it became know. "_We are one Amanda and it is a good thing."

Garak held his wife and said "It is not like we can tell anyone. Lord to think I thought this would be an easy mission."

Adrianna slugged him lightly. "It is simple. Just keep our secrets. I mean would it really change anything if your people knew?"

"I do not know." Garak said honestly. "The fact that you are from advanced humans might raise concern. However the Vulcan side… That might be a good thing. It might keep them from attacking if they see you as being tied directly to Vulcan. Blood ties would force Vulcan to defend you and you them…Then again it could be seen as a real threat. I just do not know it would all depend on who was calling the shots back home."

"I agree Garak but perhaps it could unify us all in time." Amanda said

Both males looked incredulous at her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Alright Felix spill it what is it you what to ask and tell me." Harris said as he took his coffee up to drink.

Felix sighed and knew it was time. " Honor and life debts are serious to my people. We keep them even if others might not see the need for it. We are bond to protect those who save us. Do you understand this?"

"I do. It is an honorable course to take." Harris said.

"Then when I tell you we have been watching and guarding Amanda and Sarek along with T'Lara and Skon and their family you will understand it is paying that debt?"

Harris froze but forced himself to relax. _This was serious _and he nodded respectfully. "Yes, I know you to be a man of honor Ambassador."

"My agents discovered that Star Fleet and Earth intelligence is following Amanda and her family."

"What!!!" Harris said indignant. "Why?"

"I do not know. However I do not think it is for their protection." Felix replied.

Harris's face turned dark and he drank his coffee to gather his thoughts. Then he said "I will look into it. Can you help me?"

"Yes, that is why I asked you here." Felix answered his antennae twitching


	4. Chapter 4

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Thursday, May 31, 2007**

**IDIC- A New World **

Part 4 (Resting and Realizations)

Charbaal smiled at his new son. The boy was perfect in every way. He had a healthy son and a beautiful wife whom loved him very much. He leaned against his cane and stroked the boys face. He was everything he could want. Already he forgot that this baby was not his own. The adoption ceremony had gone off well and he was well pleased. He sighed and limped out of the room glancing over at his wife. Both of them needed to rest. The birth had been hard on her and she was exhausted still. In a way Charbaal was glad he could not do more then hold her for the moment. She would feel no pressure and seek to heal. In his mind they had a lifetime to love and he would be patient.

However for the moment he had work to do. He slipped out of the room and went to his office. He had to check up on the back log of reports from his agents. The one that most concerned him was Commander Garak. Garak was walking a thin line. Charbaal was very concerned about him. It was going to be a difficult thing to separate his loyalties. If Garak had been any other he would dispatch an agent to terminate him. However Charball trusted Garak implicitly. The commander was a rare Romulan a man of true honor. One that Charbaal almost considered a friend. Of course he would need to be watched and his reports verified but his new connection to the Vulcan first family was just too important to dismiss. Yes, Garak would be left in place at least until he stepped across the line.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Garak could not believe how calm Sarek was. Over and over new shocking information came to light. He looked at his wife and Amanda and stepped back.

"Ok ladies anything else we should know? These little bombshells are beginning to give me an ulcer and gray hair."

Adrianna laughed and said "Well you never asked!"

That got her a glare from both males.

"Alright, alright we will level with you. Amanda, Jamie, Heather maybe we should show them the family tree."

Jamie chuckled and said "An outline of our investments and other connections as well might calm my son's temper. Really Garak stop being so petulant you are acting like it was a deliberate attempt to make your life complicated."

"Oh really Mother, it is making like crazy for both Sarek and I. Only he has better control then I do. Seriously mother this complication will have me walking a thin line and it is getting thinner every day!"

The women laughed not taking his problems seriously.

"Just remember son we are all family and I think even your people can relate to the complications that always causes."

Sarek's brow rose amusement clear. "Indeed with humans family is complicated."

"Sarek you are the master of understatement. " Garak said as he walked over to see what more curves his wife, mother and cousin would toss at his life. _A simple assignment only a few years and you will have a family and power. Admiral Charaal I do not know if I should send my thanks to you or shoot you for this. Garak thought._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Friday, June 08, 2007**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part Five (Annoying Issues) PG**

Skon looked over the family tree and sighed. It was amazing to see how many branches the Grayson family had. Amanda clearly had family on over a dozen worlds and stations. They seemed to be a prolific family and they were all rather successful in what ever they touched. What was it the humans called it the Midas Touch? He sighed. The list of family names read like a who is who of human political, economic and scientific individuals. There were at least a dozen in various degrees of political office. Two served in high positions in their colonies defensive forces and six like Amanda were leaders in their academic fields. He rubbed the brow of his nose a human gesture he had developed while on Earth. His people would clearly have to make contact with and maintain relations with these human colonies. The only positive point was that most were not far away from normal Vulcan Trade routes. He poured more tea as he considered how to approach these individual because if Vulcan was to defend them then he had to know about them.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sarek paced about and Amanda watched him. He was like a giant cat with his natural grace and she had a very uneasy feeling. It was as if he was ready to spring in a moments notice. She glanced over at Adrianna who was watching Garak as closely. Both males seemed lost in thought and confusion. Amanda tested the bond but found it firmly locked against her. Not that she could not have read Sarek but … it was a matter of honor to let him have his own thoughts when he put such a barrier up. She sighed.

Abruptly Garak stopped and looked at the women. " Let me see if I understand this correctly? A long time ago." He looked at Sarek. " Some Vulcan landed on Earth and intermarried. He then founded a clan and proceeded to influence this worlds development for the remaining part of his life? His genetic code is now in all of the Grayson line and in the First nations lines? Then when your people had the Eugenics war this code was further distributed to other races and cultures of humanity because the Vulcan Genes were strong healthy and superior?"

All three women squirmed under his harsh Romulan stare. Amanda actually fidgeted like a small child.

"So then it could be assumed that not only your family but a large part of the current human population has Vulcan Genetic code in at least the recessive genes?"

Sarek's head snapped up at this. Amanda winced leave it to Garak to point out the obvious.

"Well not really. We have ah….tracked it and it is only about 10 percent of the population. The majority of Augments were killed or fled. It is only the mixed children that carried the genes and most of them married normal humans. So the bloodline thinned out. We estimate there are only about 20 million on Earth with a Vulcan Genes and most only have traces. Less then 2 percent of their codes would be Vulcan influenced." Jamie said. "We have a data base we gathered years ago for research into human illness. It has been updated in the last century to track the Vulcan and Augment Genes. Just on case we needed a pure strain."

This got her a glare from her son and Sarek.

"You know who the descendants are?" Sarek demanded.

"Of course we do. " Adrianna said smiling. "Of the original crew of Enterprise all of the Command Staff had either Vulcan or Augment Genes."

Amanda groaned she did not want them to know that. _I am getting a headache she thought. Poor Sarek._

Garak groaned and covered his face. _Well at least that explains why we lost the war. Damn, Just damn it. This is insane._

_Yeh think? Adrianna sent to him. Try living it and hiding it when most of Earth would kill us if they knew._

Sarek went to Amanda's side. He pulled her close. "At least I can now make proper arrangements. Knowledge is valuable even if it overturns all we thought to be true."

Garak laughed ruefully. "Speak for yourself. I think I am really going to have issue with this. It is very important intelligence and I can not pass it one."

Adrianna giggled. "Garak it does not change anything."

He looked at her raising a brow. She grinned at this Vulcan like gesture.

"Oh and why not?"

"Simply because it is a fact does not change anything. I mean most people have no idea about their pasts ancestors so it hardly matters. They won't all be running out to learn Vulcan Disciplines or move there. If they do learn it is does not really benefit anyone but Vulcan. So why worry about it. I mean your people can not leak it because it draw Earth closer to your foes. We can not risk leaking it because it will tear our society apart. There for it has no real use and worrying about it would be a waste of time." Adrianna said smugly.

Amanda wanted to smack her for that even if she was right. It was actually one of the reasons she decided not to tell Sarek about the genetic drift in humans.

Garak sighed and he and Sarek once more came to the realizations that they did not really know their human mates as well as they thought. It was a rather disturbing thing to realize that the women had thought it out and had wanted to protect them.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

07/06/11

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part Six (Plans)**

Harris walked home thinking about all that Felix had revealed. He was not happy at all and knew he would have to make some of his own inquires. He could not risk his friend being caught spying on the members of Earth Security forces or even Starfleet. Harris was certain that the police were simply out for revenge. Sarek had made the mistake of embarrassing New York's finest ant that was never wise. He sighed and knew he would have to tell John a conversation he was definitely not looking forward to. He was considering his options on who to call when a sudden thought occurred to him. He smiled rather wickedly as he considered it. Yes it would serve Star Fleet and Earth's security forces right if he asked his old friend Mallory for help. There was only one security and Intelligence force better on Earth then Star Fleet and his old Friend ran it. He knew however he would have to tell Sara because his wife would definitely want to include her cousin in on this capper. Mallory Scott was still one of the best agents MI6 ever had and she did owe both he and Sara a favor or two. Harris reached into his pocked and removed a communicator. He was going to have his wife make the call. After all if Amanda was being watched and John it stood to reason that they were as well. Far better it seem like their going to Mallory was simply a family affair.

"Sara it is Harris. Yes you were right Andoria is interested in ordering some of our survey ships. " Harris spoke in code knowing full well that his conversation was likely being listened into. He sighed "Well the ambassador was just feeling me out. I think we could make a nice profit. Did Mallory call? No, Well maybe you should call her. You know we owe her dinner for hers and James Anniversary. "

Sara listened to her husband and knew something was very wrong. However she played along. "You know we have been playing com tag for the last fortnight. I will try again maybe we can arrange to meet in Paris. I know she and James love that little place by the river."

"How about that floating place by the sea in Scotland?"

Sara stiffened at the code word for being deep in it. "That is not a bad idea as long as you do not try to get Mal to eat Haggis. Just because she is a Scott does not mean she loves that dish."

Harris laughed "Well it is fun you know. I will be home in about 20 minutes. Want me to get anything?"

"Well Harris I could use some milk."

The Starfleet section 31 operators rolled their eyes. _These people were considered a threat. Hardly?_

Sara said good bye to her husband and went to their room. She touched a space fireplace and it slide back and away revealing a small stair case she hurried down it and entered a small room. She quickly sat at a small computer and typed out a message and pushed send. Soon MI6 would be informed of the problem. It was good to have reliable friends and family. She had no doubt that they would soon solve the issue of surveillance.

Harris whistled as he headed to the store. He knew that they had a full container of milk as it was delivered daily to the house. Even if they ran out the replicators could easily make some. However the mundane request was certain to drive the surveillance team crazy. He would simply look like a whipped husband. Harris entered the corner store and picked up a small container of milk and a container of Spiced Vulcan tea. He knew he would need it to bribe Mal.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Monday, June 11, 2007**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

Part Seven (Family Ties )G

Sara was not happy at all something was really wrong if Harris wanted to talk to Mallory. Mallory or Mal as she was called was her first cousin and a top aide to M in MI6. She was the deputy director of the British Space forces. She sighed and knew that it had to be something with Amanda and Sarek. She often joked that Harris had the important family but the truth was her was just as old and distinguished. She was a descendant of Admiral Reed himself and knew well her own worth. She had Meet Harris while at the University and it had been love at first site. He had been so tall and handsome and he carried himself with confidence. He had not been intimidated by her guards and he had even taken a class in Early British history to be near her. She smiled as she recalled how he had tried not to fall asleep during the lectures. He had carried himself with a natural confidence. Sara had fallen in love at once. Her family had thought she was crazy to marry a servant but the truth was she loved her work. She was a skilled chef and had only ever attended university to please her parents. Her true love was cooking and creating masterpieces in the kitchen. She had worked in several famous restaurants however the demands left her little time to spend with Harris. When John Grayson hand offer her a position as his personal chef she took it. She had always had a strained relationship with her family but Mallory had never looked down on her choice. Her elder cousin had even stood as her maid of honor in the small wedding they had had. They had always been close and Sara was one of the few in the family who knew most of Mallory's own secrets. She smiled as she thought how good it would be to see her cousin. Of course the circumstances were not good but at least they would have expert help.

Mallory Scott read the message from her cousin Sara. She sighed and picked up the com. She had been expecting this call ever since Amanda had married the Ambassador from Vulcan.

"M we got the call. Of course I will go at once. It seems I have been invited for dinner."

Mallory smiled. "Can you keep James here. I love my husband but he and John Grayson do not get on."

There was laughter on the other end. M of course knew it was because James was very self assured and refused to be intimidated by anyone. _This of course made him clash with the Grayson Patriarch. 007 was M 's best agent but even at 55 he tended to still be that cocky agent of legend . _

Mallory grinned as M laughed and promised to keep James occupied. _She of course loved her husband but like all the men and most of the women in his family he was very sure of himself and to those that did not love him it could be highly aggravating. Mallory Scott knew at some point her husband would be brought in but not until she had details.. She was going to gather the intelligence and enjoy a quiet dinner before bringing James into the mix. It would be far simpler and less dramatic._

Mallory Scott typed back and acceptance of the dinner invitation and promised to arrive at the Grayson home at 1900 hours San Francisco time. She knew she could beam over to the British Consulate and walk to the house it was only about a kilometer away.

Do not even think of walking. We will send a cab for you. Sara typed back. She knew her cousin only to well.

Mallory chuckled and conceded this point. Now all she had to do was gather a few toys to take with her. There might be a need.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harris considered telling John what was going on. However given the recent events it might be wise to shield him at least until they had more concrete proof of a conspiracy. John tended to lose his temper and that might not be a good thing at the moment. No they needed more information before he was allowed to lose it. Harris began to consider when and how to tell his brother after all he did not wish to be on the receiving end of that famous Grayson temper either.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

-1

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Sunday, July 1, 2007**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where**

**IDIC- New World Order**

**Part 8 (Friends and Family catching up) PG**

Mallory Scott stepped off the transporter pad in the British Embassy in San Francisco. She was greeted warmly by the Ambassador Fredrik Blair.

"Welcome Mallory. It is good to see you once more. M called to say you would be visiting. I hope nothing is wrong?"

Mallory Scott smiled said "Nothing to worry about I am just visiting my cousin Sara."

"Well I hope that we can have lunch while you are here."

"I would enjoy that Freddie. We have a lot to catch up on." Mallory said to her old university friend. "It seems that we both had a break and M was kind enough to give me time off."

"My sister is a good woman but she does work you all to hard."

Mallory laughed as she followed him out. "I always wondered why you did not join the service?"

"And get stuck working for M not a chance. You know she is a pain. I love her dearly but she is way to over protective. I could never stop being her baby brother."

"True enough. Well I must be off or I will be late."

"Have a good time then." Fredrik said smiling "I am off to meet with the president of the United States. I have a feeling it will be troublesome. You might want to warn John Grayson and Harris."

"I will thank you." Mallory said _understanding that Fredrik would not share details as he did not yet have them. Then he was also discreet but he was her friend and he would help where he could._

Fredrick nodded as he left her to do her to go to enjoy her family time_. He knew that despite her words there was more going on. However he would never pry. If Mallory needed his help he would be there._

Mallory left the embassy and noted that the weather was far warmer here then in London. She removed her overcoat and climbed into the non descript cab Sara had sent. She was glad that Sara sent a cab as it was not the Grayson Limo. It was far easier to move around without notice by using public transportation.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harris brought the supplies that Sara asked for into their kitchen. He kissed her cheek. "I got the supplies. So John knows we are not available?"

Sara chuckled at this. "Yes both he and Maria know. In fact John suggested we do something. Remember today his their anniversary. He is taking Maria out to dinner."

"Well he certainly has changed." Harris said laughing.

Sara grinned as he kissed her. "I think he is taking a lesson from you my beloved."

"Maybe, Where is he taking her?"

"He is taking her to Miami. He has a reservation on the Lady Belle. A romantic cruise and dinner and dancing."

"Not bad. I think Maria will enjoy it. She certainly deserves a nice time out." Harris said "Lord knows John owes her a lot of dinners."

Sara nodded. "Check the wine Harris it should be chilled and could you---"

The bell rang on their private quarters. Harris answered the door. Over his shoulder he said "I will check the door honey. Then open the wine to breathe."

Sara said "Bring her to the kitchen honey." _Sara knew Mallory preferred a more informal dining arrangement and she would likely want to help._

Mallory smiled as Harris greeted her.

"Welcome Mallory." Harris said

"It is good to see you Harris. Where is Sara?"

"She is in the kitchen. Come on through. I have to open the wine. Red or White?"

"Red of course. What do you have?"

"Only the best for you. Château Picard 2020."

"Harris that will be wonderful. I am going to check on Sara while you do this."

"Go on into the kitchen she is expecting you. Leave your top coat I will hang it up," Harris said

"I will. " Mallory said amused. She walked though and noted Sara was finishing up a lovely green salad."

"Can I help?"

"Mix the dressing." Sara said grinning. _Now was family time. Soon enough they have to get down and dirty but no sense not letting Mallory relax some first._

Mallory laughed and did as ordered she had missed this. _She loved cooking with Sara and it was very relaxing._

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

07/07/11

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part Nine (Meeting of the Minds) G**

They all sat around the fire sipping some excellent if illegal Romulan ale. Harris wondered how they were going to be able to help Amanda and Sarek. _It was a given that neither he or Sara really wanted Amanda to see them as anything other then family. Harris sipped the drink and swirled it around. He was simply a Butler now days to a very important man. A man who was his half brother and very powerful. How would Amanda react if she ever learned he had originally been sent here to guard John? Yes he was a servant and yes he loved his work and it was a kick to live in the family home without the real headaches. It was his brother who had to pay to retile the walk and it was John who had to argue for a waiver when they wanted to re do the landscape to the original style. He had the fun of doing the projects and living there but no expenses other then time. He even drew a health salary to do it. Then there was the fact that he loved his job. It was not every man who ran a household like this one and got to help raise the exceptional child Amanda had been. However Harris had to admit there was a certain challenge he had been missing. John was never really a large target as he had been careful in his dealings. If Harris was honest he would admit to wishing for some small excitement in his life. Playing secret agent once more if only for a short while would be most entertaining._

"Harris maybe it is time for you to tell me the real reason I am here? I have enjoyed excellent company and a fine meal and this Ale is heavenly but….I am certain there is more to it." Mallory said.

Harris looked up and at Sara who nodded.

"It seems that Sarek and Amanda may be in danger as are Garak and Adrianna. It was brought to my attention that Star Fleet or some other Earth governments are keeping a close watch on Amanda and Sarek and by extension to Garak and Adrianna. The people in question do not appear to be guarding them. It is as if they are being stalked."

"Who gave you this information is it reliable?" The MI6 Agent demanded now sitting straight all aspects of relaxation clearly gone. She was now all business. Amanda Grayson and Sarek were vital to the people of Earth. She knew enough about Vulcan culture to know that if they were harmed there would be hell to pay. "Why would they want to hurt Sarek?"

Harris sipped his drink. "The information is reliable form a man who Sarek calls a ally and Amanda a friend. He owes them both along with Vulcan and his honor demands he help. He only came to me because….he does not wish an incident if he can prevent it. However , he is only willing to wait so long. However he felt we as humans should try to fix it first."

Mallory nodded._ Ambassador Felix then. Yes he is an honorable being. He would look after them thinking of them as family even if Sarek never understood. _She almost smiled at this thought.

"I have my agents looking into this even now. Have you told John yet?" _After all a few com calls and he have them off his daughters back._

"We need proof first. I don't want John going off the deep end. Also I don't want it to appear he is in the Vulcan's pocket. That would be just as bad. " Harris explained.

"We need proof Mal without compromising the fact Felix helped us." Sara went on"We have found this ourselves. While we all know Felix is a man of honor … well some might take the fact that he has agents on Earth the wrong way."

Yes, Earth has a bad history in regards to trusting others. Alright I see what I can do. But we might need to use John."

"I know…. But frankly I am not looking forward to telling him earth forces are stalking his only child." Harris said softly.

Mal took a sip of her ale agreeing with him It was bound to be explosive.

Part Ten (Bonds and more Bonds)

Skon looked over the family Tree once more as he boarded the shuttle to go to Star Base Alpha One. He was here to visit Commander Devin Reed. This man was the head of the star bases security team and soon he would by Skon's information be forced to leave Starfleet. His wife daughter Heather was ill and needed specialized medical treatment. They would be heading to Vulcan as they were known to be the best geneticists in the galaxy. Of course given what Skon now knew he could guess what this mysterious fever really was. Kelly was just entering the human time of puberty even is she was now 19. The file said she had matured late and for that Skon was most grateful for if what he and T'Mir suspected was true …. All th ey could do was offer to help. The Vulcan had a steak in this as the child and her father were theirs. Perhaps it would be wise to begin to bring their lost children home.

Martal was impatient as he flew the shuttle. He was uncertain this was a wise course. After all he had never even met this human. Yet, he was an unbounded male and it was only right that they offer help. Still…. He looked over at his mentor who raised a brow.

"Shalie…I wonder will they accept this help from us? "

"We can only try Martal. The girl will die in her next….time. It is unfortunate that she has inherited the need form us but the cycle from the humans."

Martel looked away flushed. "I wonder if it….. Can be modified."

"The healers report suggests it can… We will see and know more once T'Mir examines the girl."

The shuttle landed and they headed for the home of the commander. All would hinge on the letter they carried from Amanda. If her she was believed they could perhaps save the girl if not….then the fever would claim her.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

Part 11(Calvary) PG-13

Devin looked down at his daughter. She was very ill even now. He watched as his wife wiped her brow with a cold cloth. This fever was clearly his fault. His beloved child had inherited a genetic anomaly from him and it was killing her. He could not even explain it to his wife as she would never truly understand. He felt tears form. He had only experienced the fires once. He shuttered at that memory. Fortunately his wife had been with him and they had been alone. She had taken it as him just being drunk and overly amorous. He knew he had scared her as they were newly wedded but she was an adventurous woman. He had found that the best way to control his fires was to be with his wife often. He loved her with all that he was so this was no hardship. Fortunately he was blessed with a strong woman and marriage. Heather was their only child and even she had been a miricle to him. He looked at her and prayed that Vulcan would help. He did not want to do this… He was not certain that Heather would ever forgive him but he would do this. He would find a mate for her a Vulan Male as only they would have the stamina to keep up with the needs Heather was beginning to show.

A yeoman came in.

"Commander there is a ship docking sir. Ah sir it is Ambassador Skon. He said he needs to speak to you."

Devin looked up hope showing on his face.

"I'll be right there. Yeoman tell Lt. Commander Rostolv that they have clearance and that I am going to meet them myself." _Please let there be an unbounded male there. He thought._

Kelly looked up at her husband. "Are you certain Devin? I …."

"They can help us. I know they can. Besides what choice is there. Heather is dying without this."

Kelly winced and nodded looking at her daughter and prayed that the Vulcan's could help.

Devin left straightening his uniform. _He would beg if he had to. He just wished he could tell Kelly the truth._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

07/07/11

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**A/N : This section is definitely adult content. Rating NC-17**

**Be warned!! Not for minors or those that dislike the darker side of passion!!!**

**Fever and New Family Ties ****NC-17**

Commander Devin Reed raised his hand in the Tal. In perfect Vulcan he greeted his guests.

"Live long and Prosper Ambassador. Thank you for coming so promptly."

Skon returned the Tal. "Peace and Long Life Commander. I received your message. Of course we will try to help. " He stepped forward.

"This is my cousin's son Martel. He is unbounded. " He paused. "We have T'Mir here she is a gifted healer She will be able to tell if what you think has happened is true. Where is Heather?"

Devin swallowed hard as he looked at the Vulcans. He knew that they were his people but still… in all ways but one he was human. Did he have the right to force this bonding on his only child?

Martel noted the look and swallowed hard. He straightened up. " I will offer what ever help you may require. Please allow us to help."

Curious crew men watched. Suddenly aware of where he was Devin Reed nodded. "Of course. I know this. Please come with me. I will take you to see my daughter. It was most kind of you to offer to help. We do not…"

Skon spoke up. "All is silence in the family Devin. You are of our people so we shall aid you."

For the first time Devin felt hope.

The walk was short and T'Mir went straight in to look over Heather. The others followed but remained behind her.

Martel caught his first glimpse at the human girl. She looks so young was his first thought. The second was more shocking she was burning and he felt his own body respond. She was he thought aesthetically pleasing. He moved forward before Skon could stop him. He looked over T'Mir's shoulder and realized he had been dreaming of this woman for months. He knelt at her side toward her face.

Kelly Reed was shocked as she watched the unnamed Vulcan male move to her daughters side. She watched as Heather instinctively reached for him.

"Thyla….Is that you. Help me. I burn."

Startled Martel simply reacted and reached out with two fingers. Heather's touch was like fire. She was his he was certain of it. Everything male in him wanted to claimer her this instant. He felt the fires leap as their fingers touched.

"Martel, I am Martel and I would help you Thyla. " he looked at T'Mir who had risen to speak to the others.

"She burns Shaile. The fires have begun to rise. Her father was correct in his concerns. She is one of ours."

Devin was devastated he knew that now there was noting for it. Heather had to mate or die. He moved to his wife's side.

"Honey we have to go. Only Martel can help her now." 

He looked over at the young male. He looked fit and strong. He was tall and broad shouldered with a slightly cruel look to him. Yet, Devin could tell he was not unaffected by his daughter. If only there was more time and more choice for them.

"I would claim this female. " Martel said looking Devin in the eyes. "She needs a mate. I am unbounded. Allow me the privilege of helping her. I would keep her for my own. Her fire calls to me."

Devin swallowed hard and he felt Kelly struggle to stop him.

"I would welcome the alliance." he said "Hurt her and I will kill you."

Martel nodded. "One can not harm ones mate without harming ones self. I will keep her safe."

Devin nodded.

"What! You can not just give our daughter to him. He is a stranger. What ….mate. Heather is sick the last thing she needs is a boyfriend." Kelly shouted

"I am no boy, I Want a bond-mate and wife. " Martel said "She is mine leave me to save her."

Skon looked at Devin who head hung in shame. He hated he needed to allow this.

"Care for her Martel. Come we must let them be. T'Mir I believe you must explain this to Mrs. Reed." 

T'Mir nodded. Odd how humans could fear so natural a process.

Kelly began to struggle as she watched in horror as Martel removed his outer robe. He was undressing even as her husband and the others attempted to remove her from the room.

"No… He is undressing what are you doing !!! Damn it you can not let him…."

She felt silent in shock as she watched Heather rise up. Her robe tossed aside and she was naked. She was reaching for Martel and ripping his shirt off.

"What…. What is happening. You know! Damn it Devin tell me why she is practically---

Devin Kissed his wife hard. He pushed her through the door and pulled it shut. A stunned Kelly stopped struggling.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Honey I have something to tell you. Please stop fighting me. I will answer all your questions. Heather is safe. Or she will be soon. T'Mir please help me."

T'Mir nodded and came to help him. Together they got Kelly to a chair where she collapsed. Her husband was at her feet.

"Devin please tell me what is going on. I am afraid. I … he was looking at Heather like she …. " Kelly blushed. She could not speak of the passion both of the young people were showing.

"I think maybe…Baby I am part Vulcan. About 1/8 or so. Kelly is sick because of me. The fever….T'Mir?"

Stunned Kelly fell back. She pulled here legs up shaking. "How…."

"My great grandmother was part Vulcan. I …. It never matter much. I feel human most of the time."

Skon winced.

T'Mir noted the humans discomfort. "My lady. Perhaps I should explain about Vulcan Biology. We are not like your people."

Kelly looked at her as if to say I know this.

"We suffer a fever every seven years once we mature. If we do not mate the fever rises and rises until we are dead."

"Mate….OMG Heather is with that boy. " She lurched up only to be caught and stopped by her husband. "No, She is alone with him. He will… It will be ra---"

"No beloved it will not be. Heather wants him and needs him. Vulcans can help each other honorably if they are not bonded. Martel will help save her life."

"No….No she is just a baby." 

Devin pushed her back and caught her face. "Look at me Kelly. If you stop him Heather will die."

Kelly froze stunned and from the look on his face she knew he believed it absolutely.

"But …how come you never …." She blushed.

"I have…only once have I ever totally lost control." Devin replied. He did not notice that T' Mir and Skon had stepped away to give them some privacy.

"You get this….I …" Kelly blushed as she suddenly remembered their honeymoon. "Why did you not tell me…"

"I did not think it mattered. Baby, I feel human. I never thought it would affect our daughter. It is a shock that she is suffering so. I would have stopped it if I could."

Kelly was to stunned to reply.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Martel felt hands reaching for him. He was shocked that this was the woman in his dreams. He had never thought she would be human. Well mostly human. She was all fire and passion. It was one of the reasons he had almost refused to come with Skon.

However ,he was now pleased he had obeyed.

"Martel….I thought you were a dream…." Fevered hands reached for him. Martel felt her lips touch his. He was shocked but felt her mind reaching for his. Her fingers touched his face. He did not resist as she began to meld with him. As the meld began he understood what a kiss was and he opened his mouth to her questing tongue.

_So this is what humans call making love. _It was Martel's last coherent thought as passion flared. He was with the other half of his soul and he would examine how this happened latter.

_Heather kissed Martel with passion. For so many months she had been dreaming of this man. He had been just out pf reach as she burned. Now unexpected he was here. She did not know him and yet he was vital to her survival. They had walked together in her dreams and she knew him on a level she could not explain. In her dreams he was so open and honest. She doubted that had they meet in a conventional way either of them would have been so open and honest. She wanted him alone as the fires burned. She hoped he wanted her too. Her hands pushed his clothing aside the need to get closer was almost painful._

_Martel pushed her back. He was now on fire. He recalled the stranger who visited him in his dreams and meditations. He had thought at first it was just because he was alone and his mind was making he think about taking a mate. Yet here she was. On fire wanting him. While they had never been formally introduced he knew her. He knew she liked chocolate the dark kind and she loved to swim in a warm ocean. She liked to read classical literature and she loved old Terran Music. Country she called it. He often wondered how his mind had made up such a creature. He kissed her a human thing. But it felt so good. When their tongues warred on he knew he would win because she needed him. Not some pale human male but him. He felt elated at the thought. She was his. He knew her as no other ever would or could. _

"Martel Please. "She begged

_A satisfied looked crossed his face as he pushed her legs apart._

"You will be mine forever. Say it." _While he had not sought this woman he was keeping her._

"Martel please. " Heather's _body moved against his with passion and fire. She wanted him to take away the burning._

"_I want you forever and always Heather."_

_She looked up at him. Passion clouding her eyes. "_I have dreamed of this from our first walk on the fire plains. Make me yours. I need you."

_Martel's fingers touched her Katra points " _We will be married as soon as the fires are quenched. I would not lose you."

_He plunged into her and she screamed with passion._

"Martel Yes I am yours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Kelly jumped up.

She was pulled into her husbands strong arms.

"They will be alright." He said.

She rounded on him. "How …How could you do this !!"

Skon came forward. " To save your daughter's life. Martel is an honorable Vulcan. He lost his bond-mate 4 years ago and he has been alone since. He helps her live. I think perhaps that your daughter called him to her. He was already on his way here when we got the call."

"What how?"

"Telepathy in Vulcans is very strong. I think perhaps Heather connected to Martel. It could well be that this meeting is what triggered her fire. We will not know until they emerge."

"She is only 19."

Skon brow rose. "By your peoples laws she is an adult."

Kelly glared but knew he was right. She was afraid and scared and her world was spinning out of control. As angry as she was with Devin she needed him. She went to his arms and he pulled her close.

"Baby if ….I wish there had been an other choice. But Martel is saving her life. Maybe….we can prevent this from happening again."

She wept on his chest and he held her knowing that he was lucky she was at least listening to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fires burned and two souls fought to come together. With each touch Martel and Heather became more of one being. The fires bound them forging a new unit. While the passion was primitive and raw neither minded as each seemed intent on loving the other more. Each touch made them more bonded. Now even if they had a choice each would choose the other.

As he fell next to his beloved. Martel gasped for breath. He could not believe how perfect this had been. He looked down at Heather and finally understood love. He was at peace now as he finally understood what his first bond-mate had meant. He had never been one with her. She had died of rare outbreak of plague on Alpha One Seven She had been a healer but she had said while their bond was pleasant it was not one that would endure the fires. She had planned to break it when she returned to Vulcan. Her soul had been set on becoming a priestess. She was not up to handling Vulcan passion. He felt honored that she was so honest and they had been close. But , if he was honest he would never have gone through the fires with her. He would have hurt her for certain she was to fragile for him. He was a big male over 2 meters tall and solidly build. He been glad of her choice saddened at her death. Yet he had never revealed it to anyone other then Heather and only because he had thought she was a dream a part of himself…. Well now she was and he was at peace for the first time since T'Jan's death.

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 12

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Sunday, July 29, 2007**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

Part 13 (IS THIS LOVE?) NC-17

Heather rolled over and looked at the male lying next to her. He was a miracle to her. She had been suffering the burning for many months now. It would come and go with her cycle and nothing had helped. Not medication or meditation. She had afraid her life would end when one day she had connected to Martel. In her restless sleep her mind had screamed out for someone to come save her. Here he was, Her knight. He had slain the fires as if it was a dragon. His own passion consuming hers. She blushed at how quickly she had latched on to him.

_He must think I am crazy._

Martel rolled to face her.

"I think you are a miracle to me. I never dreamed that I would feel such passion and peace. I do not understand why. It is not logical but it is so right. We are each part of the other now."

"Is this love Martel? Are we bonded forever and always?" There was a plaintive note in Heather's voice almost as if she feared he would now reject her.

Martel was uncertain. "It is what I would choose. This is peace for me."

Heather felt the fires rise again and she kissed his lips. "Then we will be together always. I want this. I was just afraid you only came to save my life that you did not want more."

Martel smiled and returned her kiss then breaking it off he said "I think …we both knew it was forever. Our minds found each other across space and we fit. I would think this means we are supposed to be one heart and soul."

"I did not think Vulcan's believed in fate." heather teased.

"I just calculated the odds and decided that it was illogical to argue with them."

Heather began to giggle even as she began to explore his body with her hands. 

"Well then maybe I should explore this gift fate has given me. Is it ticklish?"

Martel eyes flashed passionately. "Perhaps not but I do love the feel of your hands. " He pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard. Heather shifted over him understanding he was giving her control. She smiled as she made them one and began a slow cadence that would drive them both the stars and back.

"If this is not love Martel it is ….at least forever."

"I do not understand human love Heather, but I will never let you leave me." His hands held her to him even as she rode him she learned he was holding her close and safe. She smiled down at her new lover and knew she was safe and loved. Maybe it was not want she dreamed of because even her dreams had not been so perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could you not tell me?" Kelly asked Devin. She was now sitting across from him holding a cup of coffee. It warmed her chilled body. She was shaking with fear and concern for her little girl. Heather had always been different. An extremely intelligent child who matured late in life. She had only just begun her cycle less then a year ago. At one point the doctors had feared she lacked the proper hormones to ever mature properly. Even so she was tall and athletic. Her frame was like that of a distance runner tall and sleek. She lacked many of the curves of a woman until about six months ago when suddenly she had a growth sprit. Event he station doctor was perplexed.

"Sometime Mrs. Reed it just happens. A switch gets turned on."

To Kelly it seemed as if overnight her daughter had gone from child to womanhood.

"They do not even know each other. How can they be life partners now?"

Devin looked at his wife and knew that by now Heather and Martel were one being. How could he explain something he himself did not really understand? While he was bonded to Kelly it was not quite the same. He loved his wife with all his being and he could always sense her needs yet…he had never had a formal bond with her. Or at least he did not think he did.

"Honey Martel is telepathic as is Heather. Martel will know what she needs and do all he can to see she gets it. I wish ….I could explain it. He will be better for Heather then any other because of their bond. It is likely that even now they are one heart, soul and mind." He pulled his wife to him and refused to allow her to pull away. "I never wished to frighten you. I loved you so much and still do. But, I never thought it would matter the differences between us. I swear I never felt anything but human. Only once was there….The Fever."

T'Mir and Skon watched as Kelly Reed struggled to understand. While she clearly lacked the mental bond most Vulcan's had with their mates she clearly was attached to her husband.

T'Mir moved forward she knew that the best option now was to prove that the bond would be a benefit. That alone would help Kelly set aside a mother's fear for her daughter.

"Mrs. Reed, Perhaps if …"

Kelly looked up. "Yes, T' Mir."

"Perhaps if you experienced a bond you would fear it less for your daughter?"

"How? Devin clearly never wanted to be bonded to me." She tried to pull away hurt in her voice.

"No… No baby that is not true…I just never knew how. I was afraid….Afraid to ask for help from Vulcan and afraid you would say no." Devin said Shocked she was feeling hurt and rejected.

"Is this true Devin? Why not bond with me then? Was it because I was human and you are not? Was I ever really your wife?"

The look of shock on his face told Kelly he did not ever think it mattered. He stopped her from moving away. "Damn it you are my wife. My one and only wife. I, love you!!! I just ….I swear I love only you always. I just did not understand before. If you think otherwise then…" His voice broke clearly hurt she would think he did not love her more then life itself.

The break in Devin's voice convinced Kelly and she flew back to his arms. "Then Devin share this too. I don't want you to be afraid of being one with me. Show me about this bond thing."

Devin looked up and said softly. "I don't know how to share it. Honestly Kelly if I knew how to form a bond I would have long ago."

Kelly now understood it was not that Devin rejected the idea only he did not know how. She almost giggled at this. He was a grown man and they had been intimate in every way but one. Now she longed to share his mind and soul.

T'Mir moved to the couples side. "I can help you form a bond. However, once it is done it can not be undone. Be certain Mrs. Reed because it will be forever. Given your intimacy through the years it will likely form quickly and it will be….invasive but , It should help you understand better."

"Help us please T'Mir." Kelly said.

The healer nodded and brought the couple together. She began to show them how to meld and become one. She was not overly shocked to find a partial bond. It seemed that Devin had instinctively tried to create a bond but his lack of training made it less then whole. Now with her expert help Kelly gasp. It was… a shock and so wonderful as she suddenly felt her husbands overwhelming love. He pulled her close and she held him. It was shocking to feel his fear of her rejecting him and his need for her. She clung to him even as T'Mir pulled away. Neither noticed as Skon and T' Mir stepped out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They had a latent bond Ambassador. I merely opened it for then." T' Mir explained.

"Indeed, I sensed this. It will help them both now this formal bond. It seems we may have much teaching to do with our lost children."

"Yes, Sir. I must have assistance sir. If more of Amanda's family have formed these bonds then…. We will need healers to help repair and strengthen them."

" A wise plan. I fear many will have to adjust to our ways. I only hope all are as willing as this couple." Skon said

T'Mir nodded agreeing it would be an adjustment for many.

TBC…..


	13. Chapter 13

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

2007/7/30

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 14 (Connections) PG**

**Amanda opened the message and frowned. She was certain this would cause her mate concern. However at least they had been on time. She had often been concerned about her elder cousin Devin. He was gifted but he had chosen to try not to use his gifts. Instead he was eager to embrace Star Fleet and his career there. He had married and was happy in his career. She had never forced her worries on him as he had seemed happy and healthy. Her grandmother had spoken of her fears for Devin but in the end each person had to make their own choices. The hard part was to know that Heather was close to her age and at risk. It was one of the reasons she had given Skon the family tree. Amanda knew full well that Heather was more like her then her father. The last time they had meet Amanda had taught her cousin to shield. While Heather was still physically immature at that time her mental skills had been great. Amanda had worked with her and she was able to shield and control her gifts. Of course neither of them had bothered to tell Devin as he would have worried. **

"**Sarek we have an increase in our house. My cousin Heather has bonded. " While Amanda knew it was not yet official she could not imagine it not happening. Even seven months ago Heather had been dreaming of her mate. It was logical to assume that the male Skon took with him was that mate. "She is with a male named Martel."**

**Sarek started. Martel was an associate of his and a rather distant kinsman. He looked at Amanda and noted the smile on her face. "Martel is a logical Vulcan. How is it he came to be bonded with your cousin?"**

**Garak chuckled at that. He knew Sarek did not mean it the way it sounded. However he would enjoy the fireworks as the humans would say.**

**Amanda glared. " The other provided Martel for Heather. It seems she had need of him."**

**This statement sobered both males. **

"**Is she alright?" Garak asked concerned now. His own mate looked worried.**

"**Indeed. Skon ship got Martel there in time. The only issue is Kelly. Devin's wife is most concerned. She does not understand there was no real choice. Not if they were to save Heather."**

**Sarek nodded understanding_. Few who were not Vulcan would ever understand the needs of his people. How much harder for one to grasp the concept when r child appeared human? _"His bond is intact?"**

**Amanda nodded "I think ….once she understands she will accept it. She loves Devin. They are a devoted couple. It should see them through this difficult thing."**

"**Perhaps it would be wise to invite them here. It will give them all time to adjust. Martel and Heather time to be a couple and Devin and Kelly a chance to talk and understand this new development. Perhaps seeing Vulcan and speaking to our healers would ease Kelly's mind." Sarek offered.**

"**T'Mir is explaining the fever. But maybe…it would be a good thing. Perhaps we could explain Martel and Heather meet here. At least for the station personnel. "**

**Sarek looked at Amanda and agreed. "It might seem logical to them. After all it is a fact that human women like to match mate."**

**Amanda laughed at that. "Indeed my husband. I do think it has to be in the family. For every ones sake."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Devin held his wife as she wept. She was afraid but she was listening to t he explanation. It seemed so bizarre even to him. He was glad of Amanda's offer to help.**

"**How are we going to explain this_?" _Kelly asked.**

"**Amanda will help us."**

**Kelly looked up shocked. "Amanda?" She knew of Devin's cousin of course and even of her daughter's friendship but how could she help them?**

"**Amanda is married to Sarek my son." Skon said **

**Comprehension dawned on Kelly's face. "That is why you are here? Amanda sent you. She knew…."**

**Skon looked away for a moment. "No, she merely wanted Vulcan to be aware of where her family was located. We are united now in a clan alliance. It serves us to be able to protect and help her family. That is what alliance does."**

**Bewildered Kelly looked up. "So she did not know Heather be sick?"**

"**I do not believe so." Skon said "It is possible she knew of the dreams. Martel was on his way here when I began my trip. He came along at my request. He did not know of Heather's connection to you. He to had been connected and dreaming of Heather. It is possible his contact with my son and his wife….were enough. I do not know."**

**Kelly nodded. It sounded crazy but given they were Vulcan it could be true. Then it dawned on her. If Devin had and Heather had Vulcan Genes Amanda did as well. She looked at Skon sharply and knew he understood. "It means…."**

"**That you can never revel this. Or your family will be in danger. " Skon said softly.**

**Kelly nodded suddenly scared but relieved too. If they were connected then Heather get the best medical treatment in the galaxy as Vulcan was the most advanced of all the races. She relaxed and accepted it. After all it hardly mattered. Devin was still her beloved husband and Heather her daughter. So what if they were just a little more then human. They were still her family. She hugged him. **

"**Devin it is ok. I don't care. I love you and Heather. But maybe we….we should have you checked out. I don't want you to get sick of this fever. I need to know how to help treat it."**

**Devin blushed and Skon had to look away amused. **

"**Ah honey…. We can talk about that latter." He looked at Skone clearly embraced. **

"**Do not worry Commander it will be alright. All is silence in the family and we are family."**

**Devin nodded with relief.**

TBC…..


	14. Chapter 14

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King

2007/8/7

Archive: Selek Yes everyone else just let me know.

**Part 15 Why am I here? PG**

Mallory listened as Harrison told her of the agents that had been following not only Amanda but Sarek as well. It was not a good thing in his mind. They were all wary after the kidnapping and trust between them and the government of Earth was non existent at this point. Even John Grayson was no longer willing to be as trusting. He had moved all of his funds and even his businesses registry to Vulcan controlled businesses. The move of his corporation to Vulcan had sent shockwaves through the stock market for several days and it had even opened a debate in the senate.

"Why do you believe that they are following Amanda?" Mallory asked.

"I do not know why they would be watching her. She holds no political position." Harrison said.

Mallory looked at him uncertain she believed that. She to had received reports on Amanda.

"Harrison she may not hold a position in the Vulcan political system yet but…. She is however connected to the ruling tribal council of First Nations here on Earth."

"Well yes, But she was never actively involved."

"Until now, Harrison I might worry about this if I did not know Amanda." Mallory explained

She raised her hand to forestall the protest. "She is from a powerful family and her marriage has connected her to an even more powerful house. Given this she is probably considered a risk. John has never been a follower. Of course they think Amanda will be like he is. Remember she is highly gifted in her own right a leader in her field. She is now married to one of the most important Ambassadors in the Federation You know as well as I do that we on Earth need Vulcan and her alliances far more then they need us. While it might appear that humans lead the Federation we are supported by Vulcan Science, Vulcan Trade, We still even use Vulcan Star charts for most of our travels. Some of the most important medical discoveries still come from Vulcan Medical teams. Amanda now has access to all of this and she is now one of the wealthiest women in the Federation."

Sara looked at her husband. She could see where Mallory was going with this. She looked at her husband who still was clearly not buying this. Harrison she knew still thought that Amanda was his little girl. "I see what you may think Mallory but the fact is it is disturbing. Amanda has never broken any law. She is an honorable person and we have to keep her safe."

"I agree but We need more intelligence. Who is leading this investigation. The real reason why? If we can find out that there is not a legitimate reason or that it is a personal vendetta we can perhaps put a stop to it." Mallory explained "Harrison you need to accept that Amanda is no longer that innocent child you knew. Her marriage and perhaps her heritage make her far more then that child."

Harrison glared at Mallory. She was one of the few people on Earth that knew the truth about his family. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Are you certain? Is it possible that the government has learned the truth? Remember the director all but shouted it out at the Federation Council meeting. Even with all the chaos someone must have heard it an began to check it out." Mallory asked. "If they know who and what she is or even suspect then that could be the reason why they have placed her and even John under surveillance. He has always been about control and making money. John Grayson has always had a great deal of influence. Until the attack he has never not gotten what he wanted. His moving his company and the money issues have angered a lot of people. Even My own government has been concerned."

"John is a businessman. He may be arrogant and at times a difficult SOB but he does not break the law. His ship designs are giving Starfleet and Earth the edge. It seems irrational that they are targeting my family." Harrison said He was clearly angry.

"If they can find proof then they can under the conventions of Hague confiscate the entire shipyard and all of his wealth." Mallory said.

"It would also guarantee that no one would dare challenge the President or the council." Harrison said. "That is what this is all about. It would also mean that it would embarrass Vulcan."

"Yes, It could force them to make concessions perhaps stand by while they look for more of our people. We have remained hidden but if they begin to actively look many will be at risk." Mallory explained.

"We have to prevent it. We all saw what happened with Miranda Jones and her family." Mallory said.

Harrison and Sara looked at each other and nodded that had been a near disaster.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 16 Future perfect**

Part 16 Future perfect

Daniel smiled at his report card. He had passed every class with very good marks. He could hardly wait to show T'Mara. He grinned feeling foe a moment like a child seeking approval. However he knew deep down he just wanted his beloved to know she had chosen a worthy mate.

T' Mara watched Daniel want into their quarters. Her breath caught

Lucian looked down at T'Mara and wondered sometimes if perhaps they were underestimating their offspring.

The elder joined him " Peace my son. All is going as planed. "

"Perhaps but , I wonder if they would be so willing if they knew what was to come?"

"It comes no matter what. All we can do is give them the peace and wisdom to weather it. They will be shaped and molded. Tested and then they will grow past it. The races of Human and Vulcan are resilient and strong. They will find peace with an occasional nudge in the right direction."

"I pray so Elder." Lucian watched as T'Mara greeted her mate and he smiled at the look of Joy on Daniel's face. He was just want the stern security chief needed. He lightened her heart and made her see joy in the world and not just duty. It was a good match. T'Mara made Daniel feel important and cherished. While Skon and T' Lara had become his parents and they loved him. He needed total acceptance. Something his mate gave him in a way his new parents could not. It was not that they did not try but …some needs only a mate could provide. With T' Mara help Daniel was growing into a confident and skilled man. One who would more then prove his worth in years to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martel rose and carried his beloved to the shower. As much as he wished to remain with her he knew her family would need reassurance. "Come we must go to your parents."

Mu hum do I have to. I am so tired." Heather said softly even as she moved to get out of his arms. "I have to shower alone honey or we will not get out of this room." 

Martel chucked much to his mate's surprise. "True, go I will wait."

Heather humped and jumped into the shower. Two minutes latter she was out and Martel entered. By the time he came out she was dressed. "Let us go. I think My mom will be shocked at this."

"Your father and Skon will have explained it."

"Maybe but I doubt she will understand. I barely do. But …I trust the bond and you."

Martel touched her face. "The other sent me to you. That is all I know and it is right. I feel peace now. I was so alone and now I am whole."

"We are each a part of the other. I know. I just hope I can explain it to mom. let's go." Heather said. She moved away before the fires started again.

Martel watched her walk away and frowned.

Heather laughed and said "Who says I want to be a proper bond-mate?" She winked at him and sashayed away.

Martel sighed and decided at least the view was pleasant.

Heather blushed as she felt his eyes on her. _Maybe I should follow tradition _she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly looked up and saw her daughter and the Vulcan Male come out of her room. She was stopped from running to her by Devin.

"Mom , Dad I am sorry I scared you." Heather said She reached back and took Martel's hand needing the contact. "This is Martel my bond-mate soon to be husband. He saved me and We are one now."

Kelly was stunned and looked at Devin who stood close to her holding her in his arms. "Welcome to the family Martel. We are honored to know you."

Martel allowed Heather to pull him forward. "The honor is mine and with your permission I would marry Heather as soon as we can arrange it. We will need to return to Vulcan for the ceremony there but… I would be honored to have one conducted here with your permission."

Skon looked on and was pleased

Part 17Questions of Loyalty

The com unit went off and Sarek went to answer it. He listened as Skon explained what had occurred. Sarek looked over at his wife. He listened as Skon gave him their estimated arrival time. It would be sufficient to inform the family and prepare a wedding for Martel and Heather. "We will attend to the details father. I will inform Martel's family as soon as I can. Yes , sir this will be an other strong tie to the humans."

Garak looked over his brow rising wondering what had happened now? Adrianna was holding his hand and began to giggle. Garak looked at her.

"Garak do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"You know I do not. I am an orphan." He replied.

"Well then it looks like you will just have to be content with our family and if I am interpreting that conversation correctly it has just grown again."

"Adrianna that is nothing to joke about. By the elements this assignment is …. A headache. I swear I should shoot the admiral for giving it to me. Then again I think of you and Rordan and want to thank him. However these alliances are complicating my life."

His wife laughed and said "Well at least you wont be bored trying to learn all the connections."

Garak rolled his eyes. "Fun, you have a twisted sense of humor my wife. I am at a lose on how to report this without causing a panic. "

"Just tell them you have to attend a wedding on Vulcan. That will be the truth and frankly it will also give then the news without worrying them. Let them figure it out." Adrianna said

"We do not do that kind of casual conversation . I am not friends with the Admiral he is merely my superior. A Good one and an honorable one but I am not certain it would be wise to be so informal."

"Well you have to tell him you will not be on Earth. If you make it seem like family business he might not panic. However he will be informed of the alliance but in a way that won't make it seem a threat." Adrianna said.

"Adrianna honey it is a threat to my people." Garak said "Any increased in ties is a potential threat."

Adrianna sighed. "Why? It was not like Heather had a choice. She is just a child Garak. She is not a government official and she has no power. So how can she be seen as a threat?"

"Her mother is connected to the Royal house on Tallon IV and Her father is a high ranking Starfleet officer. How can that not be a threat?" Garak asked.

"Tallon IV is an agro world. It has no advanced technology in fact they are less developed than most colonies. Frankly they barely tolerate being in the Federation and they hate Earth trying to push them. That should be a good alliance as far as it goes. I mean it is a world that would need defending not one to give a lot." Adrianna said.

"True, Alright I will try it your way. But I can not guarantee that they will see no threat." Garak said

"I know." Adrianna said. "But really it is not like Heather will inherit as her mother is a younger daughter."

"Let's hope not." Garak said He

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Charbaal read the latest intelligence report. _So far it seemed that Garak was still a loyal officer. He leaned back and wondered. Is he truly that honorable? If he is it is a shame he is not here. I could use such an officer in these trying times. He wondered briefly if perhaps he should order him home_?

TBC…..


	16. Chapter 16

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.\**

2007/8/28

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 18 PG-13 Pets are useful things to have Adult conversation and implications.**

**Mallory decided that sometimes the direct approach was best. She entered the Mayors off in New York city. She was immediately greeted by a _receptionist. She might not have the ability to intimidate Star Fleet but the office of the mayor of New York was an other thing. Mallory would use him to help bring the police into line. She was in no mood to be delayed._**

"**Tell Roger that Mallory is here and that he had best get his ass out here at once."**

**The receptionist was taken aback as she looked at the woman standing before her. She was tall and lean and clearly meant business. She rushed in to tell her boss Roger Wainwright that there was a visitor demanding to see him.**

**Mallory leaned against the desk casually. _She knew it her demand would have the desired affect. Roger to all appearance was a man's man. A leader who took no crap from anyone. However Mallory new differently. Years ago they had been lovers and she knew his weaknesses intimately. She had no doubt even now he would eagerly respond to her commands she had trained him well._**

**The august Mayor of New York looked up from his meeting as his secretary came running in. She had been told by the receptionist of the order. She went straight to his side and whispered the news. **

**Roger rose abruptly and to his chief accountant he said " Peyton we will have to do this latter, something has come up."**

**The accountant was a little taken aback but he said nothing as he rose and existed he back door.**

**He straightened his tie and hurried out to see the one woman he loved above all others. _The one who never let him get out of line. He should have married the girl._**

**Mallory watched Roger enter_. She had once been fond of him. Not in love but fond until she learned he had been using her to gain power and position. She had ended the relationship and moved on. However she had always know she owned Roger on a level few would ever understand. She smiled and decided it was not so wrong to use him to protect her family. After all she owed him one. He was going to learn that no one messed with her family no one._**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Felix read the report. _So far his agents had been able to remain hidden while protecting Amanda and Sarek. It was ridiculous really. It would be amusing it the stakes were not so very high. Of anything happened to either of them all Hades would break out and it might well end the Federation._**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Part 19 Names**

**Skon was pleased to note that Kelly seemed to be accepting her daughters new status as the bond-mate to Martel. It was never easy when such bonds formed. He leaned back as he watched the human mother look her daughter over.**

"**Heather are you alright? I mean…" She blushed.**

**Heather looked away turning a dark shade of red. "I am alright. Martel was careful with me. At least as much as I let him be."**

**Devin looked away not really wanting to picture the fact that his daughter was now bonded. _She clearly was no worse for it and she seemed at peace. The wildness was gone as if it had been tamed. He blushed at that. Maybe it had simply been the fever. In a way he hoped Martel be up to it because if Heather had the human cycle but the Vulcan fever the man was in for a work out each month. He just hoped both young people be alright._**

"**Martel what is it that you do_?" Kelly asked._**

**Martel looked at Skon and then answered with care. I am a diplomatic attaché . I am currently assigned to Ambassador Skon's staff in San Francisco. I know that this seems sudden and different. I assure you that it was not planned by me. However now that we are one Bonded I am well pleased with it. I hope that we will have many fruitful years together. Know I will always seek to ensure Heather is safe and cherished."**

**Devin nodded knowing that was as close as a Vulcan might go to saying he loved his daughter. He squeezed Kelly's hand to give her comfort. "That is all we ever wanted. Heather are you still thinking of Joining Star Fleet?"**

**Heather looked down and then at Martel. "I do not know yet. We have a lot to talk about. I was not expecting this either mother. I just know that for the first time in months I feel sane and safe."**

**Kelly nodded. She did not understand but if her daughter needed this Vulcan to be happy she accept him. "I am happy for you. I am sorry I reacted like I did earlier. I did not understand what was happening."**

"**It is an alien concept to you. I understand this and I was not offended. You only sought to keep Heather safe as any parent would do." Martel said **

**Devin relaxed it was going to work out. _He is a fine young man. Heather could have done worse. _**

_**Skon was pleased the clan had grown again and the alliance with Amanda's family was growing stronger with this union. **_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvv**

**Amanda sang softly as she painted the room. It was a pale blue the perfect color for a nursery. _She smiled as she touched her womb. Soon she would have her baby and the family would be complete. She could not wait to see her son. Of course she and Sarek were still debating names. She given him a baby name book to read along with one from a famous child psychologist named Dr. Spock. He would have to understand that human babies were a lot different then Vulcan ones._**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Sarek read the baby book and found he human had a logical and well ordered mind. _He had not looked over he baby name book for more then a few moments when he set it aside. He was not certain any of the hman names would be appropriate for his heir. Once more he looked a the child rearing book. Dr. Spock. The name had a strong ring to it. Spock of Vulcan chi Sarek chi Skon Chi Chi Skolar . Yes he liked the rhyme of it. It was also a human name so it would honor his wife's people as well. Spock. Yes that name appealed to him. While it was human it sounded Vulcan a perfect mix just as his son would be._**

**TBC…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**2007/9/15**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 20 Shopping For A Baby Vulcan**

Amanda, Adrianna, Heather Jamie and T' Mara all were shopping together.

T' Mar watched as the human women all seemed entranced by the various baby things. They were debating the merits of something called One's over a simple t'shirt and nappies. She could not believe the variety of clothing that Terran's seemed to need for their young. While she was no expert she could not understand why so many items would be needed.

"T'Sia Amanda why would you require so many differing clothing items. Surely the baby will out grow most before you he can ever wear them?"

Jamie chuckled as did Adrianna.

"Honey they baby will likely need all of these and more. If he is anything like Rordan. I swear I changed that boy's cloths half a dozen times a day and the nappies even more." Adrianna said smiling.

"Half a dozen times? Was he a sickly child?" T' Mara asked clearly concerned.

"No just a typical boy. He wet his nappies and sometimes me a lot." Adrianna said laughing.

"Not just you. " Said Heather.

Amanda to was laughing as was Jamie. "I know he christened me a time or two as well."

"I do not understand?" T' Mara saic clearly confused.

"Well human babies especially males don't have a lot of control. So when you change them. Put a clean nappy on the cooler air can trigger a response. Sometimes they hit you with their urine." Adrianna said trying to keep a straight face.

"Sometime?" Jamie said laughing "I tell you I was never so happy as when Sam was toliet trained." Jamie was pleased to recall a happy memory of her lost son.

The three human women grinned.

"I see. T'Sia I do not think that will be a problem with your son. He will be Vulcan. Sarek will simply explain it is not proper to christen his caregivers."

"T'Mara it is not a voluntary response. Humans do not have control so young." Amanda said softly" However if he does have control I won't complain much."

She strolled over to a small display. "Oh look at this. "I think this is adorable. We need to purchase it. It will go with the colors of the nursery. " She picked up a small stuffed bear that was a light sandy color. "Perfect for cuddling."

"He is cute." Heather said "look there are sheets to match. I like these. What do you think Amanda?"

"They are adorable." She said

"Where is the logic in having these bears on the sheet?" T'Mara asked.

"Why they are cute." Adrianna said "I had my nursery in the Winnie the Pooh theme."

"Winnie the Pooh?" T'Mara asked

"Oh boy we need to educate you. I mean you really need to know this stuff for when you and Daniel have children." Adrianna teased.

T'Mara looked confused. "Why?"

"Because. Amanda? Help me out here?"

Amanda grinned. "There is a logical reason T' Mara. I know it does not seem like it. However the reason is simple. Human babies do not see well at first. They are far more tactile. Soft fuzzy animals and soft bedding comfort them. Remember humans are not telepathically bonded to their children in most cases. They see only indistinct outlines and colors. The bright primary colors help them see and the shapes help them focus. A devices like this mobile keeps them entertained but also helps them focus and gain depth perception. We use whimsical creatures to develop the imagination."

"Logical and intriguing. Perhaps I should o research on this Winnie the Pooh." T'Mara said

"And Tigger too." Heather said teasingly.

"What is a Tigger? Do you not mean Tiger? Are the not extinct on Terra?"

Amanda sighed. "I think we need to have an old fashioned movie night. What do you say ladies?"

"Oh I am in. Garak needs to learn to. I mean he will have to know for the baby. Sarek too." Adrianna said

"I would love to. It has been years since I watched those movie classic." Jamie said smiling. "Heather what do you say?"

"Oh I am in. If for no other reason then to see how the men react."

Amanda rolled her eyes but smiled it would be fun to see Sarek's reactions. _Maybe they could invite Felix and Farnia and the children as well. It would be fun to see their non-human friends reactions._

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

Part 21 Warning

Mallory looked at her one time lover with a dark smile. She was clearly not happy with him and he swallowed hard. **Roger Wainwright knew that look well. It meant he had done something to annoy her. However he was not the same impressionable youth. He could now at least project confidence when needed. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" **

Mallory gave him a hard look. "I think you will not be so happy to have me visit once you know why I am here. I find that the way you are running this city to be most sloppy including your police department. I told you once that Jake Sandsborne was not the man for the job. But you just had to give your brother-in-law the job."

"What did they do Mal give you a ticket?" He grinned recalling her driving could be considered hazardous.

Roger do you think I would worry about a ticket? No Roger those fools are following a relative of mine and have her and her family under 24 / 7 surveillance. I came here as a friend." She paused for affect. "If her husband realizes what is going on heads will role. I happen to like yours on your shoulders. Call me sentimental but I thought you at least deserved a chance to try to rectify the situation."

Roger sighed and moved to pour a drink. "Would you like one?"

" Altair Water only please." She said

Roger handed her a water and mixed himself a drink. "Alright tell me what is going on. I promise you I will fix it. I know that you could have let me hang. I really appreciate the heads up. But I need to know what has you so worked up."

Mall sipped her water. She smiled now genuinely. The carrot was sometimes as useful and so was the threat of the stick. "My cousin is in the employ of the Grayson family. He tells me that Amanda Grayson and her husband Sarek of Vulcan along with several members of her family have been being followed. I do not need to tell you how important the Grayson's are or how powerful Sarek is. So far neither John nor Sarek are aware of the issue. I thought it best to stop it before it came to their notice and before you faced both their anger."

"Who else are the police following and why?" Roger knew there was more to the story and he was not going to be blindsided latter.

Mallory sighed and answered. "Garak the son of Matriarch Jamie Night Hawk _" That a t least was the truth if one wanted to stretch it out. "His wife Adrianna and her son Rordan. Adrianna is from the First Nations and Jamie's heir."_

Roger looked at her sharply "Why would they …never mind I don't want to know. " He pushed a button. "Get me Jake Sandsborne in here now!" he ordered. "I will clear this up. I am certain it is simply a misunderstanding."

"I hope so Roger. It could easily be seen as a threat." Mallory said softly. "I would eliminate any threat to my family you know this."

Roger blanched and shouted. "Get the District attorney Miles Smion and ADA Farmer in here as well. I want to know what the hell they are playing at!"

Mallory smiled it seemed her mission was a success.

**TBC….**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**2007-10-11**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

Part 22 Family Times and Dreams

Daniel walked along the beach. He was relaxing after a long swim. The one thing he had missed on Vulcan was the beach. He always loved the water. So as long as they were on Earth he was going to take advantage. He looked over and sighed. T'Mara was busy at work. He had tried to coax her into the water but found she was not to interested. It seemed that most Vulcans had a true fear of open water. Not that they would ever admit to such a thing. Even Garak who Daniel considered bold and daring had declined a lesson on surfing. On the plus side Rordan and Adrianna had jumped at the idea of coming to the beach. Adrianna of course could not go swimming but she has enjoyed sunning herself. Amanda had wanted to come but T'Mir had insisted she rest for the afternoon. It seemed that the baby was making her tire far more easily then usual. Daniel grinned as he wondered what name Sarek had chosen. He had told them that the baby's name was human and a very logical choice. Even Amanda had n ot been able to guess so far. Daniel and John had been betting on Samuel or Seth but there was no way to know for certain. Daniel went to his mate's side and plopped down. Shaking his hair a little and getting her wet.

"Daniel that is not wise. You are getting me wet."

Daniel grinned and said with a smile. "I hope so. That was the idea." 

T'Mara looked up and caught his wicked grin. Somehow she must have said something to amuse him.

Daniel leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

Before he could go beyond good taste he heard a giggle. Looking over he noted Rordan.

"You look like mommy and daddy."

Daniel groaned and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waste quickly. Facing Rordan he smiled. "Well we are bonded Rordan."

"I know it is just funny seeing you kiss her. I thought you were still a kid like me."

Daniel ruffled his hair and sighed. "Well only at heart my friend. I am an adult." He looked at T'Mara who gave him a burning look. Thank the goddess she finally got that through her head.

"I believe you think that because Daniel forgets to act his age at times." T'Mara said

Daniel resisted sticking out his tongue deciding that would not be mature. "Come on Rordan let's build a sand Castle."

Rordan laughed at this but was eager to build one. He followed Daniel to a place where there was a lot of good sand to use.

Adrianna smiled as she watched them. "Daniel is so good with him he will make a great father one day."

T'Mara nodded "Daniel has been a welcome addition to my life. Though children will be a few years off. I think it wisest if we wait until his education is finished."

"That is a sound plan. But T'Mara remember Daniel wants to be with you and have a family. So don't wait to long. He deserves to have his dream of a large family. He told Amanda once he wanted a dozen children."

T'Mara's brow rose. "What was her response to this?"

"Amanda laughed and said he better choose wisely or plan on having them himself. Daniel turned pales and said well at least two."

T'Mara smiled at this. "I to would like children. I never considered a number however. Large families are unusual on Vulcan. However I would be pleased to have several. It seems that your lessons on Winne Pooh and Tigger may have some use then."

Adrianna giggled at this. _Only a Vulcan would try to study the classic literature and films of earth as child rearing tool._


	20. Chapter 20

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**2007-10-11**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

Part 23 New Developments and Reflections

Amanda awoke with a groan. It seemed her son was being overly active. Ever since they had been on Ceti his development seemed to accelerate. _She wondered briefly if it was because of the Jadon elemen_t. She sighed and rose. She went to the desk and removed a notebook. She carried it back to her bed. She opened it and began to read. _There was an other alternative and it was just as troubling. What would her augment genes do to her child? She began to read to understand. While she was not as scientific as Sarek she still needed to know what to look for. Just on case. She was however grateful that Dr. McCoy would be checking on her soon. As mush as she loved T'Mir having him around would definitely ease her worries. After all he was an expert on Augments. Besides she was looking forward to seeing Leonard again. He was such a scamp. The boy was clearly fascinated with her pregnancy. Already he had demanded to listen to the baby. He seemed to be seriously connected to her son. Amanda grinned. Leonard would make a great playmate for her son. He was only going on five so he would be young enough to grow up with him. She grinned thinking even Sarek would not mind as Leonard amused him to know end. She knew her husband liked the human boy. After all it was not every human child who could make Sarek smile._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Several hours latter

Gark cursed as he hit the mat. He could not believe he fallen for so old a trick. He looked up and noted the amusement on Felix's face. Damn that blue headed Andorian. However he leaped up. He was at first skeptical and then grateful for the suggestion that they spar together. He needed the workout and the fact was Felix was very good. It was clear he had not just risen to his current rank by nepotism. He was clearly a well trained agent of the Black Guard. Garak smiled at this. Who would have thought he would begin to consider an Andorian as an ally much less a friend. Then again he considered Sarek family. If there was a power in control of the universe it clearly had a sense of humor.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Gabriel and Lucifer watched the mock match and laughed. _If only you knew Garak both thought._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Skon watched as the human girl leaned into her mate_. It was a good match. _He was glad he had been able to secure a temporary transfer for the family_. He was certain that Amanda would be able to ease the family's concerns and fears. He looked at the Commander. All in all he now seemed willing to embrace who and what he really was. Overall it was a good thing. Perhaps this could be a new beginning. A chance to bring the lost sheep home. What a human expression he thought. I suppose Amanda is rubbing off on me after all._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The mayor could not believe his people were so stupid_. No one in their right mind pissed off the Vulcans and it took even a bigger fool to piss of John Grayson and his family. He looked at his chief and was ready to rip him a new one. There had better be a damned good reason for this. It was clear that had he not been friends with Mallory he would be in a huge kettle of hot water._

Mallory watched Roger anger mount. _Roger looks like an avenging angel. I am so glad he will play the heavy this time and not me. I suppose he really is a decent Mayor. However he should never have bowed to his wife's wishes. She however knew he would solve the issue if only to please her. _She suppressed a momentary pang because he was clearly hoping for more then helping a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martel watched Heather as she brushed her hair. _It was so different from what he had expected from a mate. Hers was long and wild. It was like watching a wild equine from Terra. He had never before considered the idea that his bond-mate would be anything but Vulcan. If he had he would have perhaps considered a Rygilian as a prospect. Their Vulconoid biology would have made a good match. He meet several and while they were more emotional then Vulcans they were still generally accepted within his peoples ranks as equals. He did not care so much for status or power. He was perfectly content to simply serve his people. However he did want his family secure. Bonding with Heather had been a shock but he was despite the lack of planning well pleased. He had found peace. His life as an agent for the Security forces was often demanding having a bond-mate would make his life more normal. He wondered briefly what his sisters would think of Heather. Would they be shocked? He hoped not. Somehow he was certain that T'Mara, T' Mir and T'Kara would approve. _


	21. Chapter 21

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

Part 24 Last Chance PG-13

Roge**r ****Wainwright**was a man who loved power. He craved it like many men craved a drug. He had always been drawn to it even as a young man. He loved to wield power or have someone control him. That was not something many knew. He looked at Mallory. She was his one true love. However he had broken faith with her and she had left him. He had been to arrogant and to sure she would overlook his infidelity. It late he learned she would not. Now he had to be content with friendship. It was sadly lacking but he hoped one day she would change her mind. However this issue might be important to her on a personal level it was vital to him on a professional one. If his people were breaking the law or even stretching it he wanted to know. He did not believe in using political office for personal gain. While he loved power he was wise enough to know not to let it control him.

Mallory knew despite appearances Roger was a rare thing. An honest public official. At least as honest as he could be. He was clearly not happy with the news that those in his administration were abusing their offices. She also knew he did not particularly like his brother in law. However it had been expedient to give him the job as police chief. Sometimes men were not to bright and did not think with their minds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ADA Farmer cursed as the DA Simon dragged her out of her office. _Clearly she was in for trouble but why?_

Jake Sandborne straightened his tie and grabbed his hat. He was angry at being summoned like some beat cop to the mayor's office. He glared at the two officers responsible. At least they could drive him there.

The Mayor was seated when the miscreants entered his office. Mallory was to was seated but in a chair in the shadows. She wanted to be certain that the problem was addressed properly. However for the moment she would not risk undermining Roger's authority.

Jake was shocked to see Miles and his assistant DA as he and his men walked in. Something was clearly wrong here.

"What is so urgent that you dragged me out of meeting." Jake demanded.

Roger glared at him.

"We had to reschedule a court date Mr. Mayor." Miles complained.

"Shut up both of you." Roger said shouting.

Both men fell silent. Their subordinates froze at this icy and angry explosion.

"I am going to ask you this question just once and I damned well better get a truthful answer. If not you will both be leaving here unemployed."

The men stiffened in shock. Roger in this mood was not one to pull punches.

"Why the hell are you investigating and following members of Amanda's Grayson's family?"

The two senior officials of his administration looked at him in shock. The each looked at the other clearly neither having an answer to this unespected question.

_How did he learn about that? ADA Farmer thought more importantly why does he care?_

Mallory Reed watched the interplay and smiled. _Good they were off balance. Once this situation was resolved she could address the President and his cronies interests. But the most immediate troubling would be dealt with here and now._

_Miles stiffened he knew his ADA had asked for the surveillance. He had gone along because he hated that pompous windbag John Grayson. He was clearly a traitor to earth. He also knew that the President was personally interested in this. Hinting that is his people found anything useful he would be rewarded. He never expected that this simple thing would run him a foul of the mayor. It was not as if he was overly fond of Grayson any more then he was. _He looked at Jake Sandborne who was clearly uneasy.

Jake cursed softly. He was not that close to the mayor. For appearance they gave a united front but all was not happy families. He hated the man. He was not someone he would have chosen for his little sister. However he had accepted it with poor grace. He had even taken this job just to keep an eye on the man. However it was clear he was angry. _Why? He was not an ally of the Grayson family. In fact the two men were often at odds on policy. One of the few things Jake admired about him. Roger was at least honest in his politics._

"Why do you care?" He asked trying to appear indifferent. He shifted to seem casual.

Roger glared at him. "Because John Grayson and I are at odds. It would not due for anyone to think this is personally motivated. Then there is the fact that you are also watching key members of the First Nations who just happen to control our water supply. Again this could look like a witch hunt. If there is a legitimate reason spill it if not you will back off now. And for the record I am the one who will decide it this is worth looking into. I for one can not conceive of any reason why you would be following Vulcans."

_I wonder who told him what was going on. ADA Farmer thought. She looked at her two officers and noted they to seemed to be thinking the same thing. While many may joke about the police She knew full well that the men and women involved with the surveillance were some of the best on the force. They had been hand picked for this job. Because none of them wanted and incident. But it appeared they were facing one now._

Miles straightened and glared_. He hated to defend his choices. He looked at his assistant and decided if needed she be tossed to the lions. "_We have reason to believe that the Vulcan consulate and the first nations are defending a murder suspect. John Grayson is aiding them in this deception. ADA Farmer and her officers came to me to get a warrant. Jake authorized the surveillance. However I could not get the warrant. Some crap about diplomatic immunity. Did you know that the those damned Vulcans now list Grayson's properties as legal residences? We can not even search them."

This startled Roger but he said nothing. He looked at Mallory who merely shrugged. "I don't care if they listed the statue of liberty as theirs. Why are you investigating them. I thought that was settled moths ago?"

"We can not let them get away with this injustice." ADA Farmer spoke up.

"What injustice? Garak Night Hawk killed a rapist and killer. His death is not something we should avenge. In fact I wonder if this is not just to cover your incompetence at failing to report his release." The Mayor said.

The ADA had the grace to blush but the two officers were angry and turned red.

"That Vulcan freak killed a human in cold blood. No way is he related to Night Hawk they are trying to cover something." The chief detective said. Being angry could make a man careless and so it was no. "What that bitch do come crying to you. Everyone treats them damned Grayson's like royalty or something they are all traitors to Earth. We got every right to look at traitors."

Mallory had heard enough she rose. "That Detective is slander. It is also the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. There is no Earth anymore just the Federation. You are four are risking far more then your careers with this insane witch-hunt."

Four people spun around stunned to learn they were not alone.

"The New York Police don't take threats lightly miss." Jake Sandborne said he had not seen her clearly as she was in the shadows.

Mallory came out of the shadows and his breath caught as he recognized her.

"Jake you should know by now I do not make threats. If you and your people do not stop this crap you will be dealt with. It will only be a question of who gets to you first. If I was you I would prepare your wills unless of course you wish to be reasonable." Her brow rose at this statement.

Jake swallowed hard. He could see she was deadly serious.

"Look lady you can not threaten us-"

The detective froze mid-sentence as he was now facing a small pocket phaser.

"Quiet. I am in no mood for this. Roger if you can not handle these four I will here and now."

"Relax Mallory I will deal with it. You said you give me a chance to. Do not go off half cocked."

The DA watched as the Mayor of New York seemed to simply accept that this woman could and would shoot them. He glanced at Jake and noted he was terrified. This was clearly no bluff. He swallowed his fear. 


	22. Chapter 22

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

2007/11/11

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 24 Bracing for Bad News **

"Lady you can not threaten us. There is no way you can get away with shooting a police officer."

Mallory smiled coldly. "Actually I can. It is really rather simple. I was here visiting my friend the mayor when he was firing several corrupt policemen. They got violent and killed the DA and his assistant along with the Police chief. I had to shoot you in self defense."

"Look Director it will stop now." Jake said.

"It will end. Because let me be honest when I tell you I am likely the most sympathetic individual where this is concerned. I may shoot you and end it quickly. Others may not. Sarek is very protective of his bond-mate and while you may be deceived by his urban manner he is trained in many forms of martial arts and fighting techniques. He would likely simply rip you in half."

Simon looked at Mallory and said "While I can appreciate the willingness to help us. We have a job to do."

"Harassing innocent people?" Mallory said.

"Mal calm down." Roger said "I am ordering you to deal with this now Jake. We can not afford the fallout for this mess. Unless you have legitimate reason to follow them you will stop. I may dislike John Grayson and not be fond of those Vulcans but we will follow the law in New York. I have seen the papers on Garak NightHawk. While I know he was only adopted by their laws he is Native. He could be a little green man from Mars and It would not matter he is native. He could bleed Blue like and Andorian and he would still be Native. For whatever reason she has adopted this man. He is her son and she will defend him. We can not afford her to become angry. She is very protective of her people. Remember she still has control of our water."

"Mr. Mayor how can you approve?" ADA Farmer asked.

"I do not but I believe in the law and you are breaking it." Roger said.

"We are not." Jake said Howe ever he backed off. "Alright we will back off Roger but this smells of political payoff."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda smiled as Harris came over and gave her a hug. She glanced at Sarek and was pleased to not he did not seem upset. He really had accepted that Harris was family and not a threat to their bond.

"What brings you over Harris?"

"Well Amanda Sara and I wanted to invite you out for dinner before you return to Vulcan. We thought maybe next week. John and Maria have said they will treat." He grinned.

Amanda giggled at this. "Well I would like that. Sarek how is your schedule?"

"We can make the time Aunda." He said. "It would be necessary for Daniel and T'Mara to come along as well."

Harris nodded "We hoped they could come and Garak and Adrianna and Rordan."

"The it is a date." Amanda agreed. "Well I hate to run off but I am meeting T'Mara for my workout. She is helping me so I do not injure the baby."

Harris smiled as she left. He turned his smile fading as he looked at Sarek. "We have to talk. John and I agreed I should be the one to speak to you. He was …. Unable to remain unemotional and is addressing this issue. However as it concerns Amanda and she is your wife we must tell you this. "

Sarek stiffened.

"Amanda could be in danger."

Sarek nodded and turned he poured himself some water. "Would you like a glass?"

"Please."

"I am aware of the threat. Garak and I have been examining it."

Harris was not completely shocked at this." You knew about the tracking."

"Yes, we have been guarding Amanda more heavily." Sarek said as he handed Harris a glass.

"Well then you know it can not continue. Mallory a cousin of mine is working on the New York police."

Sarek's brow rose as he listened to the details.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda entered the dojo and was glad T'Mara had not yet arrived. She sat down to relax. She was glad she had this time to meditate. Her habit of arriving early would give her time to compose herself. She was tired of having to pretend that nothing was wrong. She just hoped Jamie found news soon or she might just shoot Sarek and Garak for being overly protective.

Tbc….


	23. Chapter 23

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

December 9, 2007, 3:33 AM

Part 26 Warnings

Mallory left the Mayor's office with a smile on her face. It had not been so hard after all. As she walked out she opened a com unit. "Harris , Sara it is done there should be no more problems."

The ADA Farmer watched her leave and glared. _She was not letting this go. She looked over at her two cops who nodded. They would just have to be more careful and perhaps find _someone to take the heat off them.

Harris sighed with relief. "Thanks Mallory. Join us for dinner?"

"You bet I will. Now I have to go make a report. No I be there you don't have to send a flitter." Mallory said laughing. She wanted to make sure that there was surveillance on the Mayor people. No sense taking any chances. It was more then clear that they were not letting this go.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Felix listened to the report. He sighed. Of course the humans were not listening to reason. He rose and left the room. It looked like he was going to have to have a talk with them personally. He slipped out and grabbed a cab to the Police head quarters. With practiced ease he slipped inside. He had long been a member of the black watch and such missions were simple enough. He slipped into the Police Chief's office and left a small wrapped box with a note inside. It was simple and to the point.

STOP ENDAGERING LADY AMANDA AND HER FAMILY OR DIE!

Felix slipped out.

Jake Sandborne unlocked and entered his office he tossed his hat aside and sat in his desk. He froze as he found the box and note. He froze as he realized this could have as easily been a bomb. He did not like this at all. He had thought it a gift from his wife. However it was clear it was not. He was afraid what this could mean. He have to leash his officers else they get him killed. Justice took a poor second to his own life.

Felix smirked the human as so easy to manipulate. To bad… he was so weak.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**2008/2/7**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 27 Homecoming PG**

Martel and Heather's arrival with the family was an important event. John Grayson was pleased that his cousin was here. _John was looking forward to picking Devin's brain for new ideas on his star ships. Having a member of Star Fleet in the family could prove useful. He had been trying for years to get him to join the family business. However Devin had always preferred the stars. This last posting on a space station had been more for Kelly and Heather. Now however John had high hopes of getting him to reconsider_.

John smiled widely as his family disembarked.

Devin grinned and for once was actually glad to see his cousin. _He was the one thing that seemed normal in all of this_. He grasp his hand and was rather surprised to be pulled into a hug.

"It is good to see you." John. "Come on let's get your bags. I see the women are coming now."

"Yes, Heather was feeling a little air sick. There was turbulence on the way down. Kelly and Martel stayed with her. Skon and T'Mir are getting a medical clearance. I guess there is an out break of Marsian flu and the port authorities are being difficult."

John chuckled at this. "Well don't worry Skon will soon straighten them out. So, little Heather is bonded. How did that happen exactly? I thought you said she was not dating until she was thirty?"

Devin could not help it he began to laugh. The tension from the last weeks melted away. _While he and John had not always been overly close they had been friends as children. This teasing reminded him of simpler times and for that Devin was grateful_. He smiled. "Oh I missed that. I did say it but, then I was worried about human boys. Never thought my girl find her knight in shining armor from Vulcan."

John sobered and then grinned. "I do so know that feeling." He clapped his cousin on the back as they went to gather the luggage.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Lady Heather is not contagious she does not have the flu." T'Mir explained to the human doctor once more. _This male was ridiculously stubborn._

"Look she is feverish and she just lost her cookies. I will have to place her in quarantine alone." The youthful medic said firmly. "We can not have her infecting the whole planet now." Agent Travis Jerks contended.

Heather looked panicked for a moment. She moved closer to Martel who gathered her into his arms. This action startled the human who had never seen a Vulcan so openly affectionate.

"My daughter is not sick. She has always gotten airsick." Kelly said trying to be reasonable. _It was in fact the truth. She had also inherited the Reed sensitivity to motion sickness. The family curse Devin called it. It came from Admiral Malcolm Reed and it seemed to affect ever _Reed to _some degree. _

"Lady we have to be sure. Look you can visit her. However her Vulcan … Friends are not allowed to. Only family and her doctor."

T'Mir stiffened her brow rising. "I am this young ladies healer."

Martel glared. "You will not confine my bond-mate." He glared coldly. _While Heather was out of the fires he was still concerned. He was not letting her out of his sight until T'Mir was certain that there would be no further complications._

"Look Lady She needs a human doctor to clear her." The agent said. "We don't need none of that Vulcan mumbo jumbo."

"Look Mr. Mr Jerks I am Pregnant not contagious." Heather said. She blushed and looked down. Clearly not wanting to have reveled that important information in so embarrassing a way.

Martel froze. He looked down at Heather a question in his eyes. "A child?"

"I think so. It is only logical after all." She blushed. "I mean…Well you know. Our honeymoon."

Martel face broke out into a large smile.

Mr. Jerks the agent was dumb struck. _A smiling Vulcan? What the hell was going on? "_Look I am going to call security if you try to cause trouble. The girl needs to be confined alone. It is the law."

"That is not happening human. " Martel said. He glared. "My wife and I are going to the Vulcan Consulate Now."

Jerks called for security but he froze as he spotted a team from the Vulcan Consulate enter the terminal. They were all armed and he knew that their rent a cops would be no match.

"I am gona file a protest!" He said firmly.

"Go ahead. No one cares Human." Garak said firmly. "Are you alright. Amanda thought you might need some help. She said something about motion sickness?"

Heather grinned. "Well at least I have an excuse this time. I am fine Garak." Heather noted that Daniel was walking over to the official. He whispered something into his ear.

"Ok fine get out of here then." He humped and stalked off.

"What did you tell him Daniel?" Garak asked.

"Oh nothing much. I just asked if he would rather be working on Pluto base checking ID's there. I mean it is not like John could not get the president to transfer that fool."

Garak laughed. "I like the way you think boy. There might be hope for you humans yet."

Daniel grinned. He suddenly felt very much a part of the family.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

-1**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part four in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**2008/2/20**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 28 The Calm**

**Garak grinned and winked at Heather who looked on in shock. _However, she did not say anything as Garak was dressed as a human so clearly he did not wish to be identified as Vulcan. There had to be an interesting story to be told here? She then recalled that Garak was now married to Adrianna and grinned of course. With all that had happened in the last months it had slipped her mind. Now that the fires were under control, she could begin to enjoy and participate in life once more. _**

"**Come along my wife. We must not chance the human changing his mind." Martel said.**

**Garak grinned at this. _He noted that Heather was following her bond-mate but like all the human women he knew was checking out the view. He chuckled softly enjoying this new form of amusement. He almost wished he had someone on Romulus who would enjoy hearing this. To bad it was a great joke on his distant kin." It_ would be wise to hurry. Sarek does not like Amanda having to wait."**

**Daniel laughed at that. "I can still hardly believe it how good he is for her."**

"**It is logical to please ones mate." Garak said fighting to keep a straight face and Daniel began to laugh. At least until he spotted T'Mara who clearly was not amused.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Back a the estate- **

**Amanda and Maria were busy setting the tables. _It was going to be a great day_. Amanda hummed as she set the flatware out. She looked around to check and ensure everything was ready. Sara came in carrying fresh flowers. It was going to be a perfect dinner. Amanda looked around her home and smiled. _She still could not believe Sarek had bought her this magnificent home. _**

"**Can I help any?" Kelly asked.**

"**Oh no, just have a seat. I suppose I should have had this all done earlier but… the truth is I thought it give us all a chance to talk without the men around." Amanda said with a grin.**

"**I see." Kelly said smiling she noted Adrianna was coming in carrying water glasses. "I suppose it must be hard to just relax when John, Sarek and Skon have so much business to conduct."**

"**I love my husband." Maria said with a grin "but he does have a one tract mind."**

"**Poor dear." Kelly teased.**

"**OK I concede a two tract mind." Maria said blushing. She was saved from saying anything else when T'Mara came in.**

"**Sarek has asked if you wish wine for this meal." **

"**Indeed, Red and white some ale as well. Felix and Farina should be arriving shortly. Remind him this is a family affair."**

**T'Mara's brow rose at that comment however, she did not comment as she slipped out. **

"**I see they are still getting used to you thinking of Felix and Farina as family?" Maria said.**

"**Yes, but I do believe it is helping relations. Surprisingly T'Lara and Farina have similar views in many areas. That has helped create a bridge between them." Amanda explained. "Felix loves hockey which has helped bond he Garak and Sarek as well. He has even managed to introduce Sarek to ice sailing witch amazingly my mate seems to enjoy watching."**

"**Well it definitely has to help with relations. Has Czara and Mariana arrived yet?" Kelly asked she was eager to speak to the women.**

**Amanda shook her had sadly. ""No unfortunately they were called back to Betazid. Some internal matter of importance that they had to address, business before pleasure it seems."**

"**I had looked forward to meeting them." Kelly replied.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**In the wine room, Sarek carefully selected the beverages for the dinner. John Grayson was at his side casually looking over the selection. He was rather surprised and impressed as he noted several vintages.**

**Harrison took two of the bottles Sarek handed him and passed them to John. He was surprised to see Sarek pull a dust covered bottle out_. If he did not know, better he would say Sarek seemed to almost smile. What did he have up his sleeve? _**

"**I believe Garak will like this beverage." Sarek said with his lips slightly turned up.**

"**Why do I have a feeling you are going to enjoy this one?" John said grinning.**

"**Because I shall. Come let us join the ladies. We should also check on Garak, Rordan and Daniel. It would not do for them to become engrossed in that new video game Amanda bought them. They will begin to consume treats and not be hungry for dinner. That would disappoint Amanda and Sara who have worked hard on the dinner."**

"**You make Garak sound like a kid Sarek." John said laughing.**

**Sarek's brow rose showing that in this case at least he did consider Garak to be acting childish.**

"**Sarek remember Garak is only about 60 he is still very young." Harrison said with a grin.**

"**He is only 6.7 years younger then I am." Sarek replied.**

"**Yes but Romulans mature latter." John quipped. **

**This made Sarek's lips turn up in amusement. "I would not point that out John. Garak might not find it humorous."**

**John laughed and they headed out.**

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26

**IDIC - NWO**

**Disclaimer see Part One**

**Part 29 Storm Clouds PG-13**

**While the Amanda and her family and friends were having a reunion those who did not trust them also gathered. Ambassador Hall arrived at the exclusive restaurant and was escorted to the private dinning room. There waiting were several people who had developed a rather strong dislike for the Grayson's and more importantly for Amanda Grayson and her husband Sarek of Vulcan. He was the last to arrive due to a last minute meeting with the President of Earth. He smiled as he came in. **_**There were over twenty people here from various factions of Earth. This meeting would be the beginning of the end of the Vulcan Human alliance and Amanda Grayson would pay for her treason against humanity.**_

**He handed off his coat and took a drink handed to him by ADA Farmer who smiled at him.**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Charvan listened to his fellow senators. **_**He could not believe what they were considering doing. In principle, he had no real objections to them building up the war fleet. It was essential that the Romulan Empire be well defended. However he was highly concerned at the make up of the proposed fleet. **_**He looked over his brother who brow rose. It was a miricle he was here at all and he was clearly in pain**_**. This fact however did not stop the admiral from taking detailed notes. This concerned Chravan even more. Clearly Charbaal had noted something he was missing. He would have to speak to him after this briefing.**_

**Admiral Charbaal listened and took notes. He winced in pain but pushed it aside. He could not believe the build up that the senate wanted. **_**There was no way that they needed that many ships for mere defense. Even with the expansion of the Kilingon Empire they were still ahead in technology and personal. The ships that they were calling for were dedicated offensive warships and there was no way they would be merely used for defense. I had better speak to Charvan about this. This could be the prelude to an offensive war. The question is war with who?**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**On Vulcan an infant cry broke the silence of the night.**

**A mother looked into the eyes of her newborn daughter and smiled. **_**Yes, this child would avenge her grandfather and end the line of Surak forever. In doing so she would punish T'Pau for daring to challenge the rightful ruler of Vulcan. After all it was only logical to heal a breach with a bonding and Sarek's human concubine would soon gift him with a son. A son who would be the heir to the house and if all went well the last of his house. **_**V'Lin kissed her daughter's head and smiled once more. "Your grandfather would have been pleased with you beloved. You are beautiful. Everyone will think that our house wishes to heal the breach and embrace the Kishara. How foolish of them. You T'Pring will use their very logic to end that house's dominance and restore our family to it's rightful place. T'Pring you shall be the future of Vulcan not that **

**half-breed abomination of Sarek's."**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Amanda laughed as she watched the males all come in. They were all clearly staking out their territory. She leaned down and whispered to Cerberus**_**. At least they do not mark their turf like you do.**_

**He wagged his tail and ran over to play with Dusty Rose who was following Rordan in.**

_**Oh**__**boy that could be a problem. **_**Amanda thought. She was however quickly distracted by something Adrianna asked her. She forgot about the dogs and never noticed how they complimented each other.**

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

-1**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

2008/3/13

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 30 Problems solved. R**

**Dusty Rose and Cerberus chased each other around. Both dogs were clearly having fun. Cerberus dragged out an old sock Amanda had given him. He and his new friend began to play tug of war. It had been many months since he had a dog to play with. It was not that he did not like Ichiea but the Shealat was too strong to play tug of war with. He decided he liked this new dog a lot. She would make a great pack mate if he could keep her.**

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

"**We really have to do something soon." ADA Farmer said. "Do you know that the Mayor called us into his office and ordered us to back down?"**

"**Why?" Harold asked.**

"**It seems that Vulcan has powerful and dangerous friends." She shivered recalling the cold look on Mallory's face.**

**Even as the group plotted, they did not see the Andorian agents. One frowned and slipped out. The Ambassador would need to know about this. He opened his com.**

**Felix cursed softly. It seems a more direct approach would be needed. He sent a coded message. **

**The agent smiled as he read it. He had always wanted to work with a Romulan. He slipped away and headed to find Garak.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Michael watched with amusement. He looked over at Lucian and Gabriel. "It looks like my children will protect yours. Who would have thought it?"**

"**Indeed, they have all come a long way Michael. I am glad your people are so loyal." Gabriel said.**

"**I just hope they are not hurt." Lucian said.**

"**Michael laughed at this. "Never Andorian are stellar warriors!"**

"**I was talking about the humans. It could be problematic if your children kill them." Lucian said, "I know my Garak wishes to. Not that I disagree in principle, though a more civilized action might be best."**

**Michael grinned. "Oh I am betting Felix has an idea. And Garak is not so bad even if he is Romulan."**

"**I know and that is what worries me." Gabriel said with a smile.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Garak slipped away to speak with Felix.**

"**We have to protect Amanda and Sarek." Felix said. He handed Garak the surveillance tape.**

**Garak watched the tape. "Clearly Harris's warning did not work. I agree we should address this. Shall we use operation "Gotcha"?"**

**Felix grinned. "Yes, though I admit not quite understanding why such a natural thing would ruin a human's career?"**

"**They are prudes Ambassador. Besides they like their private lives just that. It is what makes them so easy to blackmail." Garak said with a grin.**

**Felix frowned at this and filed it away. Therefore, the Romulans used Blackmail. It figured. Unfortunately, he needed that skill so he would not comment on the lack of honor such a thing was. "My agent is drugging them even as we speak. They will wake up with no memory of this night and we will have all the materials we need to put them in their place."**

"**Indeed, I had hoped to avoid this. Personally, I would rather slit their throats. Nevertheless, the needs must. "Garak said. The two men slipped out of the party and headed to stop the threat to their allies.**

**They arrived at the Hotel and slipped up the back way. Both men entered a luxury suite and Garak smiled.**

**Across the bed were several humans in a compromising position. He watched as the Andorian moved them around.**

"**No, Move her there next to Hall. Good, Now that one at her feet."**

**Within minutes, they had the room set up to look like an orgy took place. Vids were snapped.**

"**Let's go." Felix said he clearly hated this.**

"**It had to be done Felix. It will not cause harm as long as they all behave themselves from now on." Garak said.**

"**I know…But as you said it would be far simpler to shoot them." Felix replied.**

**The men left.**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**5 hours latter, the people in the rooms awoke with killer headaches. They froze and several screamed as they realized they were naked and laying around the room. **

"**What happened?" ADA Farmer asked.**

**Just then, the view screen came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen you will not be allowed to harm Ambassador Sarek or his wife Amanda Grayson. We have photos of your actions. There is a copy in the folder on the table. If any of you, attempts to harm these people copies will be sent to the press. This is your last warning. Do not make us have to return for next time you will not wake up."**

**The line went dead and the people in the room all began to curse loudly.**

**TBC…**


	28. Chapter 28

\/p>

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

**http/ A New World Order**

**Part 32 Maturity PG**

Jamie watched her dearest niece with sadness. _She loved her dearly. In recent years it had become a dangerous once more. The hope that had flourished so briefly of being able to openly admit their true heritage was once more gone. Even T'Pau was far more restrained in recent years. It was rather sad when one considered how close they had come. Almost they had made Mestral and Maggie's dream come true. She sighed and looked at Adrianna and Amanda side by side now. Perhaps in their children's lifetime they could admit to being more then human. _Jamie walked over to Garak and Felix who had just returned. 

"Did you succeed my son?" She asked,

Garak looked up sharply and sighed," Yes mother we have the pictures and the proofs."

Jamie smiled and took the film from Garak. He and Felix might be willing to let sleeping dogs lie but she was far more vindictive. She smiled at him and slipped away and gave it to Heather who loaded the film into a data port to pass onto Mallory their British cousin. Mallory was highly annoyed at the fact that her kind warning had not been heeded.

Mallory looked over the pictures and with a smile sent copies to every member of the tabloid press. _The day of influence of certain officials was over._

………………………

Daniel listened to the discussion and smiled. He was happy that he had a cousin closer to his age now. Heather was only about six moths older so they had a lot in common. He even convinced her to come play a Vid with him. He was rather surprised at the indulgent look from both of their Vulcans however. It was as if Martel and T'Mara did not see them as any type of threat to their bonds. He was not sure he should be happy or annoyed at that.

"Be happy Daniel. I for one do not want to deal with a jealous Vulcan." Heather said with a grin.

"Good point, but it is hard on the ego."

She laughed at this and said. "No offence but you are too young for me."

Daniel roared with laughter as he lost his ship to the game. He was laughing to hard to concentrate. "Well 

That puts me in my place."

"Well it is true I never liked boys my own age." Heather said.

"I have to agree about the age thing. No offence but it be like dating my sister. I like T'Mara because she can help me be in control. Younger girls never do."

The two humans began to laugh. Their mates looked over at them and shook their heads.

"Do we even want to know what they are talking about?" Martel asked.

"No, Sometimes Daniel acts his age. It will be a relief when he grows out of his teen years."

"I can agree with this." Martel said. "Perhaps a child would mature them both more?"

"I have considered it." T'Mara said "However it is logical to consider that one might have two immature beings to care for then. I also think it wiser to wait until his formal education is completed. "

"A logical course to take. I fear I was not so careful."

"Females humans mature faster then the males or so T'Sia Amanda tells us." T'Mara explained.

"One can hope." Martel replied.

TBC…

\/p> 


	29. Chapter 29

-1IDIC- New World Order

Disclaimers: See Part One

2008/3/28

Part 33 Twisted PG-13

Amanda turned on the net fed and sighed. _She could not believe that politicians could be so stupid. She clicked through the channels and noted that the story was on every channel. She sipped her tea and watched Sarek eat a piece of fruit. She noted that he was not all that surprised at the revelations. She watched her husband and wondered briefly if he had anything to do with these shocking revelations? Would he tell her? More importantly did she truly want to know the truth? She looked over at Garak and Adrianna and noted he was smirking. What did you do Garak? _Amanda thoughtThe family had all stayed at the house and Amanda looked around and sighed. Felix was drinking juice and his antenna were waving in clear amusement. _It seemed that the men had all had a hand in this. She could guess why? Somehow this was far more disturbing then if they had simply terminated the people. _

"I can not believe that anyone would be so foolish." Amanda said. She took a sip of her tea.

"Humans are not overly intelligent on some things." Felix said he was smirking. "It seems your press is very shocked at this situation. Why would they be so disturbed because the humans were playing?"

Amanda choked and began to cough. "What…..Felix that was an orgy."

"So, It was only sex." Garak said.

Sarek brow rose. "This is hardly appropriate breakfast conversation."

"Humans are strange." Felix said. 'Then again they match your people well Sarek."

Sarek's brow rose but he chose not to reply. _He decided that the humor of his friend was not worth engaging. The only thing worse then human humor was Andorian. Hr had no desire to encourage Felix. It was enough that the problem had been solved. He was however not going to encourage such behaviors. He was grateful that the problem had been dealt with but the methods were very crude. _Sarek looked over at Garak and noted he was trying hard not to laugh. _They really should have greater control if they did not wish the women to realize what they had done. _He looked at Jamie and noted she was trying hard not to smirk_. Her control was very good. He filed that for future reference. It was very clear she approved or had a hand in this. He made a mental note to consider these people dangerous._

"We are not strange." Adrianna said We are simply different in out morals standards."

"You are all prudes." Felix said laughing.

"Well the Puritans did found this land." Adrianna said with a laugh. Never could understand how they did not die out."

Despite herself Amanda giggled.

Just then a sleepy Daniel came in. "What is so funny?"

Amanda looked up and lost it. She was almost falling on the ground giggling.

Sarek sighed. _At lest his wife was not upset about the revelations_. _He would have to thank his friends latter for this help._


	30. Chapter 30

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**2008/3/30**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 34 Uh Oh Big Dogs and Juicy Bones PG-13**

**The scandal was quickly forgotten as the group began to eat breakfast. There were more important things to learn about and deal with.**

**Jamie com line went off and she picked it up. She listened to the call and sighed. "Of course we will come at once. No, it is not a problem at all. I am certain that we can find a way to help you out. We can meet you at the council chambers in a day or so. No, Amanda and Adrianna have a month or so before their offspring should arrive. They should be able to come along. Yes, it is important. I will speak to you soon." **

**Amanda and Adrianna looked over at Jamie. _Something was clearly wrong. _**

"**What has happened mother?" Adrianna asked. She was clearly noting the worry on Jamie's face. Heather came over and joined them. She been in the other room and it was clear she to had gotten a call.**

"**Jamie we have to go. This could be a serious issue for the colonies." Heather said. **

"**I know Heather we have to find a way to get there. All of us. Amanda we are going to need you and Heather as well. This is going to require a united front."**

**Martel looked at his wife Heather clearly not understanding what was going on. He was still confused about this family and there roles. He noted that his wife was clearly listening to the one called Jamie. He looked at Sarek who seemed just as confused.**

"**We had better pack then. Have they called the entire council to meet then?" Amanda asked.**

"**Yes along with all the clan mothers and their heirs. This could be a major problem Amanda. We never had to face such a choice. I can not believe that they would be so bold." Jamie said. "The only positive is that the Klingons asked us to join them."**

**Sarek and Garak both stiffened. **

"**What!" The both said at the same time. **

"**Oh, I suppose I did not say what was wrong?" Jamie said. It was clear she was shaken by this news.**

"**What is this about Klingons?" Garak demanded. "Where are they?"**

"**I agree we should go at once and eject them." Felix offered. "I can have a few ships ready in a few hours which colony has been invaded?"**

**Heather sighed and rolled her eyes. "Wait a second Ambassador they have not invaded at least not yet. They have according to the message we just received invited our colony at Alatir 7 to join them."**

**Sarek stiffened. "That colony was founded by Vulcan."**

"**Yes it was." Amanda said "But remembers it merged back in 2057. The colony was transferred to my family then. The Clan mothers on Vulcan wanted it away from the High Commands restrictions. At that point, most of the population was from Carbon Creek. Human / Vulcan Hybrids that the Vulcan thought were human. It was done to protect the colony. It was one of the first colonies to be accepted into protectorate status with the newly formed collation. Then it became a defacto Federation colony when that was formed."**

"**This could be a problem Garak said. Vulcan will have a hard time defending it because of the so-called human population but there is no way you can let the Klingons or the rest of the Federation in on the truth. I am not so sure I want to even tell my people the truth." Garak said. "There is no way they would buy the story of one lone Vulcan colonizing Earth behind the High Commands back. It is just too impossible to believe."**

**Amanda glared at Garak. His wife Adrianna folded her arms and said, "Oh, why is that. I mean just think about it for a moment Garak. You are a single individual and already you have found and formed a family. You have a son a wife and a child on the way. All of this is less then a year?"**

"**Ok maybe…a Romulan could find a way but face it Mestral was Vulcan." He smirked.**

**Amanda shook her head at this. "Well I suppose you have a point it did take him four years." She winked at her cousin's husband.**

**Both Garak and Felix began to laugh clearly getting the joke. **

**Martel and Sarek looked confused.**

"**Stop teasing them." Jamie said, "They have figured it out themselves. Besides you have to remember Mestral was just meeting humans for the first time."**

"**True, But four years was a while. Then again he was likely being overly protective." Amanda said and gave her own mate a fond look. "We all know how that can be."**

"**If Maggie was half as bold as you my dear it may have taken Mestral four years to come up with a logical reason to bond." Sarek replied.**

"**Ouch! You have a sharp wit." Felix said "For a Vulcan."**

**The group laughed all except Sarek and Martel who merely raised their brows. **

**Martel was the one to break the laughter. "What shall we do about this Shaile?"**

**Sarek was about to speak when Jamie interrupted.**

"**With respect Ambassador this is a matter for our clan to deal with. We must first see what the situation is before we make our decision. We can not act with haste else we endanger our people."**

**Sarek stiffened and knew he had been rebuked. He glared and said," We have a mutual defense pact."**

"**Indeed we do. However, we do not wish to start a war. Besides who is to say it might not be in our best interests to trade with the Klingons?"**

**Garak stiffened and Felix bristled at this. **

"**You would ally yourselves with the enemy?" Garak said stiffening.**

"**That might not be wise." Sarek said softly. There was an implicit threat in his stance.**

"**Well mother it looks like you managed to unite them on something." Adrianna said. **

**All the males stiffened.**

"**Talking is not creating an alliance and one can trade with a rival." Amanda said firmly. "While it may be like watching a two headed snake it might well be in the colonies interest to appear friendly. We do not want an open conflict. Sarek you know that the Federation can not afford a war right now and frankly they are not likely to support an independent world against the likes of the Klingons."**

"**Vulcan will not allow your people to be enslaved." Sarek stated.**

"**I can guarantee that my people would not support the Klingons expanding their territories either." Felix agreed. **

**He looked at Garak who sighed. "I am certain it would not be in the Empires best interest either. But, they might think that if the Klingons are interested then that world must have something of great value on it."**

"**Great now we have to big dogs eyeing our world as a bone." Heather said with a sigh. "We need to move the fleet in. Maybe a seeing the ships would change their ideas of an easy conquest."**

"**Ships?" Sarek asked.**

**Amanda glared at her cousin. "No we need to find out what is going on first. Jamie we do not want to go in and start something for no good reason. Violence is not the answer."**

**Sarek felt sudden pride in his mate. He could see she was embracing the disciplines and philosophies of Surak.**

"**Then again we should have them be on alert just on case."**

**Sarek sighed she was still so very human at times.**

_**I am human as well as Vulcan Sarek Deal with it. This is not a matter for you to solve. It is a First Nations Council matter and I sit on the Council.**_

_**You are my wife and I will keep you safe.**_

_**You can come along Sarek but it is our mission.**_

_**As you, wish ….for now.**_

_**Stubborn, and illogical but I love you anyway. **_**Amanda sent.**

"**Well let us get ready to go then. I will have to let my father know I am going away for a bit." Amanda said.**

"**I will inform Skon and the council. " Sarek said. **

"**I would like to come along." Felix said. "Lady Jamie your people our allies it might help to have a show of support."**

**Jamie considered the idea. "Agreed as long as you understand this is not for you and Sarek to decide. It is an internal matter. Your friendship is valued but we have to work this out on our own."**

**Felix frowned and then nodded. "Support only until you ask for more."**

"**Agreed." Sarek said "However as your son I believe Garak has a right to be more involved."**

**Garak grinned at this. "Yes I do don't I. I am coming to Mother. The Fires help any Klingons who threatens you or my family."**

"**Behave my son. Nevertheless, Sarek is right. You have a place at my side. Perhaps you will now see the value of it." Jamie said.**

**Garak moved to the elder's side. "I always did mother. I am finding it is nice to be able to say that again."**

**Jamie blushed and nodded. The group separated to pack it was going to be along hard trip.**

**TBC…**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**2008/3/31**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 35 White lies and Deep holes PG**

President Adar watched the news and was highly annoyed. _He could not believe this was happening. How could his friends be so stupid? He sighed and sipped his coffee. He wondered if there was anything to salvage from this mess. He wondered if perhaps Ambassador Hall had been right that those Freaks on Ceti had altered his mind. Then again, the others had never been to that world. Maybe the Ambassador was simply a fool. His allies had dug a deep hole politically and he would be forced to bury them to save his own hide. He hated politics sometimes._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Charvan walked to his brother's office. Charbaal had asked him to stop by before he went home_. It seemed some new intelligence had just come in. Something so inflammatory that could change the balance of power in the system. The com he had received suggested that the Klingons were on the move to expand their empire once mote. The most disturbing part was that they were eying a human colony. Charvan had a feeling his bother might have useful intelligence on this system. What was so important about a small human colony? Charvan hoped his brother's agent would have some useful news._

VVVVVVVVVV

Sarek made a secure call to Vulcan and spoke to T'Pau herself. The Elder was clearly not pleased with this turn of events. He listened and said nothing allowing her to come to her own logical conclusions. The least of which was that Vulcan had to protect this world for her own sake. He did not want to be accused of favoring his wife and her family.

T'Pau was not pleased at this news. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had known allowing the colony to become more independent had been a mistake. However, at the time the clan mothers had seen no real choice. Their own world was so tightly controlled by the high command that they had needed a safe bolthole. A free independent colony had been the only real choice. Next to Earth this world was the safest place for dissidents. She sighed and said. "Sarek go with your wife and help her. Offer support and protection. Amanda however is correct that it should be an internal matter to some degree. Yet we on Vulcan also have an interest remind the people of those ties we share."

"As you wish Minister, It will be done." Sarek said with a bow. He resisted smiling as he had gotten the approval he needed.

The communication ended and he headed to find Amanda. _It would not do for her to become concerned about his plans. He would allow the colony the freedom to choose Vulcan once more. This oldest of his families colonies could not and would not be allowed to fall to the Klingon Empire. That way led to disaster for all_ _of her people and perhaps Vulcan itself._

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Garak slipped away. As much as he hated the idea, he knew his people had to know about this shift. He sent a subspace burst to Romulus. _In it, he said he would be going to the colony to observe the situation first hand. He explained that his wife's family had ties there. He hated to be doing this but somehow he knew that the Admiral would already have some intelligence on this situation. He hoped to gain information that could help his family. _

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Amanda, Jamie, Heather and Farina all gathered in her room. The women helped her pack.

"Well this is different." Amanda said with a grin.

"Yes this time it is Sarek who gets to follow you." Jamie said with a smirk.

"I think it will do him some good." Farina said with a smile. "I mean think about it a diplomat's wife is always tagging along."

"True, but it is fun." Amanda said.

"You say that now but give it 20 or more years." Farina said. "Then again it is better then when Felix was in the Fleet. At least I see him more and he is relatively safe."

"I am glad Sarek is not in the military. I would worry all the time if he was." Amanda said agreeing.

Adrianna sighed and sat on the bed. "I know I worry."

All three women looked at her with sympathy. "At least he is not fighting now." Amanda said going to her cousin's side. "Besides in a way Garak is a diplomat of sorts to now."

Adrianna grinned at this. "I will be sure to tell him you said that."

The women all giggled as they finished helping Amanda pack.

"Well so much for a short vacation." Heather said. "I wonder if Martel will wish he had married a Vulcan by the time this is all over."

"Hump he seems to sensible for that." Jamie said to her cousin. "Do not worry girl he came all the way across the galaxy to find you I do not think he will change his mind now. Besides, he is a cultural attaché he will get to explore a new culture. He should like that. After all it is a unique culture one that is the best of both our worlds. Half Vulcan and half human. Who knows he might learn something."

Amanda grinned knowing that was not Martel's real job but, watching Heather smiled was worth the white lie. _It was not her place to explain that Martel was as much a spy as Garak. _

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

-1IDIC- New World Order

Disclaimers: See Part One

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Not betaed just spell and grammar checked.

Archive: Selek if you want it when finished. (No ,It is not finished yet.)

, anyone else sure just let me know where.

By: FireStar

Part 36 The Trip PG

The packing took only a little while. Leaving Earth however so quickly was not going to be so easy. The one thing that they did not wish was for the news of the Klingons visit becoming common knowledge. It was vital that they keep their word to the Klingons. They had promised to not inform the Federation and to vote. The Clan leaders had convinced the Commander of the War Bird that they might well vote to willingly join the empire. While the Klingons were not adverse to open conquest they were not totally opposed to wining by subterfuge. They did not wish an open conflict with Star Fleet or the Vulcans. War had its uses but it would be on their terms.

"Amanda do you think we can find a way to prevent conflict with the Klingons?" Adrianna asked.

"I hope so. It is not going to be simple or easy. I am afraid that it will require a careful balancing act." Amanda replied. "If the Klingons asked there may be hope. Trade may be a viable option. It could be that the Klingons are trying a new tact. It would be in our best interests to seek to promote this view point."

'If the Klingons want to talk they may have a reason. It could well be that they are seeking allies. They do not always seek conquest. However that attitude could also be a front. It would depend on who is in charge of the mission." Farina agreed.

"That is always true though." Adrianna said. "I mean if it was Felix or Sarek on a first contact or even a trade mission even they would handle it differently. It is not that both males are not honorable or decent they are but they would have differing approaches."

"That is very true. I think perhaps we can survive if we have an open mind. I like to believe this is a new beginning."

"I am not so certain." Jamie said. "However they did ask. So, We will see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felix waited patiently for his wife he had a bad feeling about all of this. _He could not believe that Sarek was willing to quietly follow his wife. He would not be so eager to allow Farina into a dangerous situation. "_Sarek how are we going to protect the women?"

"Sarek I agree with Felix." Garak said softly. "The Klingons taking this world is in none of our best interests."

"There is a great deal we must consider. We do have a common goal and we must work together without overstepping our bounds. As much as we would like to intervene we must allow the colony free choice." Sarek said.

"You might have to but my Empire will not allow a resource rich world fall to the Klingons. Sarek I can not stress enough that there is a great danger in this. Many on my home world are seeking any excuse to engage the Klingons."

"That has always been the case." Sarek said. "It would be most troubling if your two empires got along."

"Very funny Sarek. It would be almost as bad as if Humans and Klingons made alliance. Or worse if our peoples united."

"That is not likely to happen in our life times. Perhaps in our children's there will be peace." Sarek said. "I have a great hope that my son will become a peacemaker."

"Peacemaker more like miracle worker." Felix quipped. "No offence Garak but I think we be more likely to see a hot spring on Andoria then have your peoples become one."

"No offence taken where none is intended." Garak said.

Felix looked at him in shock.

"Well Surak was not a total fool."

Sarek's brow rose and he shook his head. _Sometimes their antics were worse then the children. He was going to let Amanda lead because this was her people and her world. Sarek had accepted that Amanda was a leader in her own right and he would not show a lack of respect for her position and role. She had accepted his place and her own in his life. Now she needed him to offer the same respect. He would give it even as he ensured she was safe and secure._

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

**IDIC-NOW Part IV of the IDIC series**

**Disclaimer: See Part One, Not betaed read at your won risk.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Archive: Selek Yes when done. Everyone else just ask and you can have this insanity.**

**It is also Archived here: /secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1**

**PART 37 INTELLIGENCE PG**

Admiral Charbaal listened to the sub-space message and smiled. _He could not quite believe that his agent was so very resourceful. He leaned back and sipped his café. He had told Commander Garak that taking this assignment would allow him to build his own house and family. That this assignment while long and difficult would have many rewards and honors for him and help him begin a family. He had never envisioned that this would happen on Earth and not back on Romulus however. Garak had somehow managed to marry into two very powerful houses. He had become through adoption the son of a very powerful Clan mother and his wife became her heir. Then there was the fact that this same wife was related to Amanda Grayson who was now bond-mate to Sarek the heir to the house of Surak. The audacity of this warrior was impressive. It was also a concern. Was Garak still a loyal officer or had he become more concerned with his own interests? Charbaal read the dispatch that came along with the burst. It seemed that the rumors were correct. The Klingons were moving on the human colony at Altair 7. This could become a major problem for the Empire. He leaned back as he thought about it. Something about that colony seemed important. What was it? He could not recall. He rose and went to see Charvan. Perhaps the senator would remember why this colony was important. _He had looked it up in the database but there was no reference to it. He had to know more. He straightens out and then tapped a few keys on the computer.

Good Work Garak please keeps us apprised of the new. Enclosed is all current intelligence on the ships in that system.

Adm, C-

He went to find Charvan they h ad to make plans to counter the Klingons_. Perhaps those war ships would not go to waste after all._

_Ccccccccccccccccccccccc_

Skon listened as Sarek explained the situation. He nodded and rose. _He would have to inform T'Lara that they would be staying on Earth far longer then they had originally planned. I am going to be playing ambassador to Earth again it seems. I had so hoped to have a relaxing vacation._

T'Lara took the news in stride. _It was to be expected. It had been too much to hope that they would not have to cover for Sarek. After all Amanda had her own duties to deal with. It might also do her son good to have to follow his wife for a change. All too often males forgot that the female was the true leader. Her son was a fine Vulcan but he did tend to be a little domineering. It would not hurt to have him learn Amanda was a leader in her own right. She was just grateful that T'Pau had warned her. She might have shown her annoyance at this delay at going home otherwise. _

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

The Carbon Creek Fleet prepared to launch. It was going to be most interesting to see what the Klingons were up to. The Captain sat back in his seat and grinned. _If they tried anything, they would be in for a rather large shock. The Aries II was ready and really did need a challenge. Captain Samuel G. Cain was more then willing to show the Klingons that his family were still watching out for Alatir _7. "Tell Amanda we are ready to go. Ask her if she wants us to fly escort?"

Dawn Fire Walker Cain made the call. "Sam she said no. Just to make follow. She thinks that the Surak will be shadowing them. Sarek is not too happy about them taking the Sun Fire. "

Samuel grinned at this. "Why that is one tough little ship. It may be a civilian craft but it has teethe. I am sure John insisted Amanda take that ship."

"He did. Sarek wants a Vulcan cruiser but the Council is afraid that be seen as aggression. The Sun Fire is a good alternative. I mean it is almost a war ship." Dawn told her mate.

"It is a war ship it is just disguised as a freighter. Dawn it had to be one of your Uncle's finest designs." He quipped.

"I know, Father was most pleased with it." She said with a grin. At 120, she still had the sense of humor she had at 12.

Her mate winked back. _It was what made life worthwhile. A loving family and a job he loved. What more could anyone want. Now all he had to do was keep that family safe and sound. The clan mothers were certainly going to need all their humor and skill to pull this one off. Klingons were by no means as civilized as Vulcans. Then again, maybe there was an ace they could use._

"Get me Rabi Kalan. I think maybe he needs to go with us."

Dawn looked at him sharply and then smiled. "A good idea. Should I warn the Clan Mothers?"

"You had better you know Rabi drives them to distraction. But he is a good friend to us and I think maybe he can help with the peace." Samuel said. "He is Klingon after all."

"Alright but if Jamie shoots you I get to say I told you so."

Samuel laughed and leaned back. _This would be a good mission_.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Tuesday, April 29, 2008**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**Part 38 Ace in the Hole G**

Sarek entered his quarters and was not pleased to see Amanda had been having their bags transferred to the ship.

"Amanda we should take the Surak."

She turned to face her husband and smiled. She raised her fingers and he was forced to come to her side. He raised his brow knowing she was trying to control this situation.

"We are going to be transported on the Aries II. It is a fine ship with a very capable crew from Carbon Creek. Several of my families are on board including the captain and his wife. Before you object he is has been in command for over 45 years and is highly trained. While the Aries II is registered as a freighter, it is actually equivalent to the Surak. The only real difference is it looks far less intimidating. You agreed to come along as our guests. So do not try to force the issue. The Surak would only raise the Klingons hackles and we are attempting a peaceful resolution of our problems. We will also have several other ships in the area if there is need. You may have the Surak patrol the region but for the moment, no Vulcan war ship will be allowed near Altair 7. "

"That is not logical Amanda you may need our help."

"It is logical Sarek as Altair & is an independent world. Do not worry she is not without her own defenses. They to are well hidden. We have a small fleet moving to help protect the colony. Have faith in me Sarek and in the others. We know what we are doing."

Sarek looked away but conceded she had a point. "As you wish Amanda, for now. This may become far more Amanda. Know Vulcan will never allow Altair 7 to fall to the Klingons. This world matters far more to us then even Ceti does."

"I know beloved. Altair 7 is vital to us as well. It is why we are using such care. Next to Earth, it is the home world for our people. We love it dearly. There has to be a beginning of trust Sarek. So far, the Klingons only seem to want to trade. Maybe they are trying a new policy. I would say it is worth exploring even if we must use caution."

Ccccccccccccccccccccccc

Jamie carefully packed her ceremonial gear. This had to be done right. One thing that Earth people knew was that the Klingons had a deeply warrior like culture. This was a good thing, as Jamie knew her people could match this. The main difference was that Klingons were Patriarchal as compared to their more Matriarchal society. She just prayed that this did not blind them to reason and common sense. She had to admit that having Rabi Kalan along was a good idea provided he did not drive them all crazy. Rabi Kalan was a stubborn male.

Rabi beamed aboard the Aries II and headed for his quarters. _He could not believe he was heading to Altair 7 again. It seemed he was always visiting his mother's home. He was not upset however as he was looking forward to seeing his family again. His brothers and sister and their children would be pleased at his surprise visit. He pulled out small-jeweled box. Opening it, he looked down at his house symbol. It seemed it was once more a good thing to be a Klingon. He just hoped it would help protect his clan and family in the Colony. He had no wish to have to fight his fellow Klingons. He was supposed to be the Clan Mother's Ace in the Hole. With luck they could bluff their way out of trouble. He just hoped that Amanda was as skilled as a diplomat as she was a teacher and more importantly that she could control Sarek. One did not need a Vulcan Ambassador to lose it and become all sentimental. For all their control he Rabi knew the significance of Altair 7 to Vulcan and he knew Vulcan would fight to defend it._

**TBC…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Part 39 Concerns **

The leaders of Altair**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe****.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**04.16.2007**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

The leaders of Altair 7 waited for their clan leaders. They were afraid but doing their best not to allow the Klingon Commanders to see their fear. It was not as if they could nor defend themselves they all knew that they could do so with ease. No it was the fear of discover on who and what they were that had them afraid.

"Do not worry Jamie, Heather, Amanda and Adrianna will help us." V'Loren said to her fellow councilors.

"I hope that hey can. I am worried however, about Sarek and Garak; both males are used to leading and being defenders. I can see neither male stepping back nor letting us find a peaceful way." T'Kim

"Sarek is a Vulcan breed to peace." V'Loren said. "He will see the logic of trade."

"Garak is not so tame. I do not care what they try to tell us he is no Vulcan." T'Kim said, "He looks more like our Sundered kin. Then there is Rabi he is not exactly tame either."

This got T'Kim a glare. "Careful what you say sister. We must not let the Klingons know of all our aces. "

There was a sudden silence as the Klingons came in to the council room.

"Have you heard from your leaders yet?"

"Commander our elders are coming here on a transport ship. In order to avoid detection they are traveling on a freighter owned by the Grayson family. "V'Loren explained. "Grayson shipping is owned by our elder Amanda Grayson."

"That name sounds familiar to me." Commander Kavlar said.

"Amanda was recently married commander. Her mate is Sarek of Vulcan." 

The Klingon stiffened. "This is not Vulcan's concern."

"No sir it is not. However, Sarek comes with Amanda, as he is very protective of her. You know how males are with their mates. I am certain you would not allow your mate to come alone to an outer world for so important negotiations."

Kavlar humped but had to agree with Sarek's concerns. _He to was mated and he would never risk his wife. Of course, she would have his head if she thought he was trying to control her but…Sarek was Vulcan and they were a little more dependant on their wives. Of course, all males protected their mates only Klingons were wise enough not to let them know they were doing it. Vulcan has still tried to be dominating. He grinned wondering if the human let him get away with it. It would be amusing to see the great Vulcan lead around by his nose. In Kevlar's experience, all males were under their mates thumbs. It is fun to watch a Vulcan conform. _"As long as h e does not interfere. That would not go well for you or your people."

It was V'Loren's turn to humph. "He is Vulcan and has no say here." She said even as she hoped it was true. After all Vulcan had a right to be concerned.

**TBC…**


	36. Chapter 36

-1**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**Wednesday, May 14, 2008**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 40 The needs of the Many**

Sarek could not understand why Amanda was being so difficult. _Surely, she had to see all he wanted to do was keep her safe. He shivered as he recalled how many times he had nearly lost her. How could she refuse to let him intervene to keep her safe? She was his most important possession, his very heart and soul. Sarek watched the flame burn and tried to regain his inner peace. He had to find a logical argument to convince Amanda to use care and caution._

Amanda looked out the port view screen. She was greatly disturbed. _Why is Sarek being so stubborn and pig headed? Where is the calm, cool and logical Vulcan I married? Surly he understands duty and responsibility. I sit on the council even if I am not the head of it. I cannot simply walk away from my people. Surely, Sarek knows I am capable of using sound judgment. Damn it I am a person not a possession to be set on a shelf and kept out of harms way!_

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Daniel this mission is going to be very dangerous. I would like you to remain with T'Sia Amanda. I think it would be safer for you." T'Mara explained.

Daniel stiffened at this. "Look T'Mara I will stay close to Amanda but only to keep her safe. I do not trust those Klingons. They have a rather bad history with my people. Amanda is my sister and I will keep her safe."

T'Mara frowned which caused Daniel to look at her sharply. _Clearly, she had not thought he would want to play bodyguard._

"I am a part of this too. You cannot put me on a shelf T'Mara. I have qualified to carry a phaser and I know some ways to defend myself. Besides Amanda is less likely to protest having me around then an other guard whom she does not know. Amanda will think I am just interested in learning the art of diplomacy. I will also raise less suspicion in the Klingons mind. He will see only a human who is the brother to their leader."

T'Mara looked at Daniel sharply. _He had a very logical argument. It was however flawed. _"Daniel there is truth in what you say."

He puffed up with pride and T'Mara hated to have to deflate it. "Nevertheless, you are still only partly trained. You have many skills to master and I am afraid you would not be a match for a fully trained Klingons Warrior. I would be hard pressed to beat one."

Daniel sighed at this. _Of course, he knew this. He was not a fool_. "I have taken an oath to keep the house of Surak safe this includes Amanda. Besides I will be underestimated and it is better that Amanda be guarded. You know my skills if it is not I she will likely insist on someone from the colony that may or may not be as skilled as I am. While I know, many of our family are highly skilled they may have their own concerns. You know I will do all I can to keep her safe."

T'Mara hated it when Daniel was right but she nodded her head conceding that point.

Daniel sighed in relief.

Jamie walked to the meditation room. She had sensed the tension between Amanda and Sarek and knew someone had to talk some sense into the Vulcan before this damaged their bond. She knocked on the door.

Sarek's head snapped up and he rose with grace and speed. He walked to the door and unsealed it. His face showed no shock as he saw Jamie there.

"Come in."

She walked into the room with grace and speed. "Sarek I apologize for disturbing your meditation however this can not wait. "

He nodded and said. "What is of such concern that you must interrupt my meditation time?"

Jamie sighed at his near rudeness. Clearly, Sarek was upset. She took a deep breath and said. "You are mucking up my boy. I know you are new to being bonded and married. It is only logical that you will make mistakes all men do. However, insistence of your in controlling all aspects of Amanda's life now affects more then just your bond. It affects our colony and our people and that I can not and will not allow."

Sarek stiffened and was about to give a scathing reply when Jamie stopped him with a raised hand.

"Amanda is a clan elder. While she does not rule her clan, she is a high-ranking advisor. She sacrificed her place in the clan for you. She gave up her right to be the Clan mother and passed it to Heather. Before you protest, you must know that she is the first to do this in over 1000 years. Many wanted to cast her out of the clan and shun her."

Sarek was stunned. _Why had he not considered the price Amanda might have paid for bonding with him?_

"The only reason she was not shunned and banned was because of her Nana's visions. There are those of us who saw the value of such and alliance and refused to cast her out. Instead, we came up with a compromise. Amanda would be the advisor to Heather and her council. She would keep a vote. It was not an easy concession to make. Now Sarek you are undermining her place and authority. If you continue to do so she will become outcast among our people and there will be little Heather or I can do to protect her."

"What do you mean?"

"An outcast has no access to our home place or to our people. If she becomes ill, she is on her own. Her children will be denied their places among us. While you might think this is a way for her to become more yours it will cost you your bond. Because the veil that protects her, identity as human is a thin one. As of now, all in the clan and family protect each other. One slip and she could be identified as an augment. She would never be able to return to Earth and neither would her children. It might well split the Federation as Earth would demand you turn her over to them for execution."

Sarek winced. "Why must she be at risk? Surely you and the other can make this decision."

Jamie shook her head. "Sarek you do not get it do you. While Amanda is not officially a clan mother, she is the head. Her line has always been our leaders. Her ancestor was Mestral Grayson. He founded our world and his family / clan helped seed the colony. Amanda is our heart and soul. Even if we wished it, we cannot be without her. Casting her out would fragment the clans and petty rivalries would come out. We need her to lead us. She is the spiritual head of house. To place it in terms you might understand Amanda is Earth and Altair 7 as T'Pau is to Vulcan."

_  
_Understanding dawned and Sarek looked away. "I will not interfere anymore," he said softly. _He had been wrong he could not keep Amanda from her role to do so would be to sacrifice too many people. The good of the many had to out weight the needs of the one. Even if they were his, need to keep his beloved wife safe and out _of harms _way._

**TBC…**


	37. Chapter 37

-1**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**IDIC NOW This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Sunday, June 8, 2008**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**IDIC- New World Order**

**Part 41 "Trust but Verify" PG**

Amanda dressed with care. She wanted to appear as human as possible for this meeting. It would not do for the Klingons to realize the long term and family ties Altair 7 had to not only Earth but Vulcan herself. Amanda knew that this could be a beginning of peace between all of their people but only if it was handled with care. She just hoped her distant cousin would arrive in time to help with the talks. This was not going to be easy. Klingons on a good day were and aggressive and dangerous people. She sighed wishing with all her heart that they could become allies. After all they were honorable people. Perhaps in her son's life time. She felt the baby kick and smiled. At least this was one positive. Her son was getting to be exposed to new cultures every day. Even if he was not born yet. Surely that was a good thing.

"Spock you will be a peace maker like your father." Amanda said softly.

"He shall be a guardian like his mother." Sarek said as he came into the room. "Amanda, I have been meditating on the situation. It is wrong of me to interfere in your duties. While I am still highly concerned I will not interfere only offer support as a bond-mate should."

Amanda turned to face Sarek she went to his side and touched his fingers with her own. Her love flowed to him and he sighed. _It was worth much to see her smile._

"I will take no risks Sarek. This is the best way to try for peace. Beloved I think maybe the Klingons want this too. However it is new to them so they are stumbling."

Sarek's brow rose and he resisted telling her she was wrong. She was so naïve and innocent at times and he hated to see that lost. "That is perhaps possible."

Amanda sighed sensing his skepticism. "Have faith Sarek. Peace and understanding must begin someplace. Surak said cast our fear."

"He did not say cast out caution however. We will be cautiously optimistic wife. What was it the great human leader President Regan said "Trust but verify?"

Amanda nodded and decided that was the best she would get from her mate. _She sighed and knew she agreed. Not that she would tell Sarek that of course._

**TBC…**


	38. Chapter 38

**4 July 2008**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 42 Learning to let go PG**

_The evening dinner was hosted at Amanda's family home. Altair 7 was one of her families' primary holdings off Earth. She had inherited the family seat and even if she never had been allowed back on the council the land over 25 percent of the planet belonged to her. The Grayson family held an other 20 percent in trust that was under her father's direct control and she would inherit this as well. Then the company held 10 percent more. To say that the family had influence here was an understatement. Much of the land was still pristine forest and grasslands along with several large plots on the sea. The house that they were having the meeting in was in the mountains overlooking the great sea. In many ways, it could be the mirror image of Sarek's family home. Only instead of dessert that surrounded it, there was a sea that went over 25 percent of the planet. Amanda loved this place and in some ways considered this a second home. Or she had until she had married. Now it was simply a vacation home one she feared they might not see as often as she liked._

Sarek walked out to the balcony. He tried to not be uneasy as he looked out across the sea. _This world reminded him to much of Earth. So much, open water. Yet as he looked down, he saw his beloved wife watching the sea. She was clearly meditating for this event. He watched as she preformed some ancient rite and wondered how he had never seen this side of her before. How had he missed how close to the land his beloved was? Even on Vulcan, she strove to build a garden. She was so different then he anyone he knew. She was a force of nature. Her quite strength was what drew him even as he had not really seen it. He watched her and knew deep down that if he was to keep her he had to trust she was strong and wise enough to know what she was doing. What was that Earth saying ah yes:_ "If you love something set it free? If it returns, it belongs to you. If not then it was never yours." Sarek of Vulcan swallowed hard and forced himself to let go. Or at least let go of his fear. Amanda was a wise woman she would not take any chances. He had to trust her.

Amanda sensed her mate. _She sighed deeply as she meditated. However, she was not going to allow Sarek to stop her. She had a duty. She was shocked to suddenly feel a gentle touch on her face. She knew it was a mental touch. Then there was a kiss and he stepped back. Amanda was stunned as she suddenly realized Sarek was letting her go. Well not really but he was trusting her to do her duty. Never had she loved him more. She turned and faced him smiling. Sarek suddenly felt her arms surround him and a firm hug. Thank you beloved. I shall never leave you. She kissed his fingers and then faced the waves. It was time to center herself for what was to come._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Daniel smiled as he watched T'Mara lay out his robes. He went to her side and said. "Are you sure this color is ok? I do not want to offend the Klingon's. I heard they use this color to denote warriors."

T'Mara stiffened and said, "You my beloved are a warrior. Even Garak agrees on this point and that is no small thing. You have earned this robe and the rank you shall wear. Shaile Skon has insisted that you be so honored."

Daniel grinned at this. "I don't know. I am human and having me in a Vulcan uniform might not be wise."

"YOU will wear it." T'Mara said firmly. "You have passed your testing Daniel. You have earned the rank of sub commander. It was most impressive for one so young and a human at that."

Daniel sighed and decided there were worst things. _They could have made him wear a Star Fleet uniform. At least I am not listed as an ensign. "_Well alright but if the Klingon is angry you can not shoot him."

T'Mara frowned clearly not have considered that this might make her mate seem more of a threat_. She had intended it as a protection for him._

_**TBC…**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Wednesday, July 9, 2008**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 43 Salty and Sweet G**

The meal was excellent. Commander Kavlar was surprised to find that his host was serving fresh Gaa and the worms were equally divine. He had to admit he liked them because they did not bite the tongue. The flavor and texture however was most satisfying. He sipped the wine and while it was not the blood wine of his people neither was it a weak human one. He sipped it and noted that the Augment was pouring himself an other glass.

"Would you care for a refill commander?" He asked. "I have to say I do enjoy this wine. It is most smooth."

"It is palatable. Where does it come from?"

"It comes from my home colony. While it is not as good as blood wine it is smooth and I find that most humans enjoy it. It is a very valuable trade item. It is also very good in most social situations. I find that most species can drink it. I for one do not like to deal with drunken fools and most can not handle wine as well as a Klingon."

The Commander smiled at this but did not comment.

"Rabbi some us just do not like alcohol. Remember who we are and where we came from." Amanda said as she sipped a chilled glass of Altair water. "Commander my people have a long history of unscrupulous humans taking advantage using wine and spirits. It is why most of us never touch the substance. It is also the reason I asked Rabbi to bring several bottles of the best he had. I am afraid I would not have been able to offer much of a proper beverage for a warrior like you."

"You honor us. The wine is excellent as is the meal." He said, "With a history such as yours it is understandable that wine is not a primary part of your culture."

"Yes, it is one of the things we share with Vulcan. However, they do make palatable wines. Most however use it moderately. I myself prefer water. Alternatively, perhaps teas. I do find Gaa a most interesting food. Of course it is amusing to try to eat them before they eat you."

"Indeed, I thought Vulcan's were vegetarians?"

"They are, I however am human. My mate allows for this. I admit that it is one of the more challenging aspects of our relationship. However, I find there are many new foods to try. Therefore, I am not going hungry. I told Sarek that I was not missing this chance to try this uniquely Klingon Dish. I have always loved to try new foods."

"You seem to handle them well." Kavlar said. "I like these worms. What is the substance they are coated with?"

"White chocolate. It was meant to be more of a dessert or a break between the courses." Amanda said. "They are a delicacy in the southern continent. We also have dark chocolate grasshoppers for dessert. I love that myself."

"What are grasshoppers?"

Rabbi spoke up. "They are insects from Earth. The ones that get used in the desserts are large and crunchy. I grown attached to them as a snack. In large numbers, they can damage crops. The locust as they are sometimes called is harvested when they become a problem. The humans do not breed them for snacks near agro land it is simply to dangerous. They swoop in and eat all green crops."

"A most formidable creature then." The Commander said, "I look forward to trying them. What of you Ambassador Sarek have you tried them?"

"I have. They are most interesting. One of the benefits of such creatures is that they are a high protein source. Given that they have limited intelligence, I do not mind eating them. For myself however, I prefer them salted without the chocolate. They are far too sweet for my taste."

Amanda looked down and wiped her mouth to hide her giggles at the shocked look on the Klingons faces. She was glad when the next course was served.

Garak reached down and took a handful of Gaa. He swallowed it with obvious enjoyment. "These are great Rabbi can you send some home with us?" He took a long drink of Romulan ale. _He noted dishes from half a dozen worlds including his own and smiled. This was as close to a home cooked meal as he had come in months. It was great._

_**TBC…**_


	40. Chapter 40

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**August 18, 2008, 9:34 PM**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 44 Observing the Players PG**

The party moved out doors and they walked along the gardens.

The Romulan agent watched as Garak from the shadows as he interacted with the humans, Vulcans and Klingons. She was rather impressed with how well he played a human/Vulcan. His acting skills were clearly well _developed. She would never have suspected him to be a member of her order had she not known the truth. It was rather disquieting to watch his attentiveness to his human mate. Jamalia had expected him to be cold and formal like the Vulcan Ambassador was to his wife. However, Garak showed clear affection for this Adrianna and her son. Of course, it was not the same, as a Romulan male would display for his mate because as she observed Garak was in character but it was still very clear he was attached to her. This could present a problem for the Empire. It would not do for Commander Garak to become to close and too entangled with the humans. One of the reasons he had been chosen by Admiral Chaarbal for this mission was the fact that he had no family or important connections who would raise objections if he was discovered or simply disappeared. Orphans were useful agents for the Tal Shair they often embraced the service as a replacement for the families they did not have. It was the one place in the empire where you could rise of fall by your own skills. Successful agents could easily found their own house and clan. While they might lack the power of the elders, it was a far better fate then to be houseless. The problem was that in this case Garak's mate had clearly provided an alternative for him. Did she know he was not human or Vulcan? There was a key question. The ironic thing Jamalia noted was that the Klingons believed Garak was human. This was confusing to her as his mannerisms were clearly Vulcan in nature. On the positive side if the Klingons suspected Garak of being anything, other then human they would think he was a Vulcan spy. There was a certain irony to this fact that was very amusing to her. Then again, she was in a position to encourage that misconception as she was currently pretending to be a Klingon Warrior._

Adrianna watched the Klingon Female watch her mate. She shifted away from him and casually walked over to her. She smiled and offered their guest an other mug of Blood wine. "Would you like more wine Sub-Commander Jamalia is it?"

"The wine is satisfactory. An other would be pleasing." She said gruffly.

"Garak is a fine male specimen however he is not available. In our culture a male who strays is dead as is the one who tempts them away." This was not strictly true but Adrianna was not above a white lie to protect her man. "It is one of the great advantages of a matriarchal society."

Jamalia wanted to laugh at this puny human trying to threaten her. However, her Klingon commander had ordered them to play nice so she would not carve the human up.

"I have a mate." She said. "I never saw a human with a green tinge to his skin. He appears almost Vulcan like."

Adrianna stiffened and said "Garak was ill not long ago. Perhaps the medications altered the pigments. He would be most unhappy with anyone calling him a Vulcan. Like many, he has a great pride in his heritage. All humans are proud people. While we deeply respect the Vulcans they do not rule us." Adrianna almost wanted to role her eyes_. If only you knew. I had better warn Garak that there is an other Tal Shair agent here. Amanda and Sarek are not going to be pleased either and Mother will be highly displeased. The Klingons are problem enough without adding Romulans to the mix. Well with the exception of Garak of course._

Jamalia grinned at this. _Foolish human he has you fooled. Perhaps this Commander is still serving the Empire in a deeper fashion then we first believed. He has clearly gained a powerful position. I do believe he will be a most useful asset in the years to come. I must report this._

Amanda watched Adrianna go over to the Klingon Sub-Commander. _She sighed it seemed her cousin was clearly marking out her property. Not that she blamed her. After all, she did own Garak and he was a prize almost as valuable as her Sarek. She just hoped Adrianna held on to her temper._

Jamie watched the interplay between the various groups. She sipped her Altair water and hoped it stayed peaceful. _Lords the Klingons were a pain. She just hoped that a peaceful solution could be found. The players all seemed to want that. Maybe Amanda was right and someone was trying to change things for the better. She hoped so._

The Preserver Lucian observed the scene below and held his breathe. _So far so good. Amanda was such a natural peace marker. Her apparent nativity made even hardened Klingons want to appear noble in her eyes. She had charmed and disarmed the Klingon Commander with ease. He clearly did not see the predator beneath the charming mask. Good it meant that he might well seek a peaceful solution. Amanda had convinced him that the colony was harmless, peaceful, and willing to trade. It might just prevent war. If they cold begin, trading with the Klingon Empire the day when peace would rule the quadrant was so much closer. The colony at Nedrath III needed a trading partner to supply them with extra food staples and this colony was ideally suited to do that. While it was a part of the Federation, it was not so strongly tied that the Klingons felt uneasy about trade. They might well let them stay free and their very willingness to trade and be a presence in the area would be a further protection against other aggressors. Yes, they had been right Amanda and her family was the key to peace in the Alpha quadrant all they had to do was keep moving the players into the right spots. Easier said then done when one was only a spirit. Sometimes he wished they had made all their children the same but as Gabriel and Michael pointed out then life would be boring._

_TBC…_


	41. Chapter 41

**Tuesday, September 09, 2008**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 45 Misdirection PG**

**"You have a fine son."Jamalia said to Adrianna. She was attempting to disarm the human with small talk. Most specie appreciated compliments to ones young."**

**"He is a fine boy. I am very proud of him. I was most gratified when Garak asked permission to adopt him. His real father was a monster. "Adrianna shivered. "Garak killed him to save us."**

**Jamalia was shocked that a human was so causally saying her husband killed a man.**

**"Normally I would not bring this up. However you know rumors abound and I would not wish this news to come to your empire in a distorted fashion." Adrianna said. She was of course thinking of Garak's commanders. "Garak stood up to a man who was an escaped criminal and saved our lives. I will forever be in his debt for saving my son. I never believed in all the fairy tales my mother told us as children but, Garak was my white knight saving my life and Rordan's. I have never seen so strong a male or one so skilled with a blade. I am really glad he trained in the ancient forms of martial arts." Adrianna did her best to appear to be the besotted wife. She resisted smiling as Jamalia almost smirked. **_**It was more than clear she believed Adrianna to be naive and overly trusting of her husband. That was the impression Adrianna wanted sent back to the Romulan Empire and it would not hurt for the Klingons to learn that Garak at least was able of defending them. She knew that if she appeared to be taken in by Garak then he would stand a far better chance of survival. She hated to be thought of as a fool but far better that then the Empire thinking Garak switched sides. Adrianna was not naive enough to think that even her family could protect her beloved if his people thought he turned traitor. **_

**"He seems like a very interesting male. Then again the good ones are rare to find in any culture. My own mate is a male of high standards and honor." Jamalia said "He has four fine sons whom I am most pleased to call my own." Oddly Jamalia **_**knew this was true she was fond of her husband's sons. She did care for her mate and at times hated the games she played. Yet she was a loyal Romulan so she would play until the game was won. Then perhaps she would be in a position to save those she cared for.**_** "Regrettably I was injured and cannot have children. However may mate had four fine sons so no more were needed. He did not care." She blushed at the last part. It was ironically the truth.**

**"Well then I would say you are very lucky indeed. I know Garak loves me but he did want children. I am not so sure we would have had a chance without the little one coming along." Adrianna blushed deeply. "I guess you got a rare man. One worth all the stars and heavens. I just hope this one is a boy. Garak is so protective a little girl would never be let out of his sight."**

**Jamalia chuckled at this and found that the humans were really not so very different after all.**

**Garak came over to his wife's side. "Amanda needs you honey."**

**"If you will excuse me please." Adrianna said. She kissed Garak cheek and slipped away.**

**Once she was out of hearing range Garak's eyes grew cold. "What are you doing here Jamalia?"**

**She smiled and sipped her wine. "I was sent to check out this colony to see if it could be added to the empire?"**

**Garak glared and said "Which one?"**

**Jamalia's hand reached for her blade and it was out and she pointed it at Garak. "I will pretend I did not hear that."**

**"It is a logical question given the way you are dressed. You look Klingon Sub Commander." He emphasized her rank with distain.**

**Jamalia glared she softly growled. "I have earned my place Garak. Rank means little to me. Though to be totally honest it is Senior commander now. I will sit in the Senate one day. At least I have not breed a half breed child."**

**He grinned as she put the blade away. "Well that was unexpected to be sure. However, I am not unhappy with it. It binds me to the family and it forges deeper links with my mate. She loves me and wants the child. I am founding my own house here. In time we will find a way to bring the humans to the Empire. I do believe my children will help lead the way."**

**Jamalia considered his words for a moment. "A well thought out plan. It may take many years to achieve."**

**"Perhaps it will. Then again it would be far better for the humans to join us freely. It will cost far less than a war where no one wins." Garak looked over at Jamie "She adopted me making my wife her heir. So when I have a daughter she will one day rule this clan. It is possible to achieve our goals without war. I want to try. It is one of the reasons I have sought to have a child."**

**"A noble goal. I am pleased you have not abandoned your oath. You always showed promise. Besides we still have that bet on who will make Admiral first."**

**Garak glared. "Yes, I do try. I am thinking it will be you. What was it 20 liters of ale?"**

**"Yes and four barrels of Blood wine." Jamalia said.**

**Garak pulled out a disk and handed it to her. "Here is my private stash. It holds the bet. I doubt I will gain much higher rank in this mission."**

**"You may be surprised Commander."Jamalia said deciding then and there Garak was going to get a good review from her. He was a loyal Romulan and he was clearly thinking ahead. His idea would bring him glory and power but it might well Bring the humans and their Federation under Romulan control.**


	42. Chapter 42

**2008-09-25**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**Archived at at this address:**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3493243&chapter1

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 46 Gamesmenship **

**Sarek watched as Garak spoke to the Klingon officer. He noted the disk that was passed between them. **_**Very interesting indeed**_**. Sarek thought. He walked over to T'Mara and Daniel and lead his chief of security to the side. **

**"It seems that Garak has passed information to the Klingons. It seems that he is not the only Romulan agent in our midst."**

**"Indeed, it is logical that the Empire have spies in the Klingon ranks. The question is do we warn the Klingons or leave the agent in place."**

**Sarek considered this question for a moment. He knew deep down that Garak would not harm the family. **_**Yet turning the agent over might win the colonist favor. Then again it might be in their interests to allow the Romulans to believe and alliance was coming between this colony and the Klingon empire. It would be a very good deterrent to keep them away. He ran several scenarios through his mind and said. **_**"Let us leave her in play. It may be wise to wait and see what transpires. It would not be a good thing for the Romulans to believe Garak has turned. Let her pass the information on to her superiors for the moment."**

_**T'Mara's brow rose but she nodded accepting Sarek's orders. She was not so certain it was wise but he was the diplomat.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Garak noted that Sarek had seen the exchange**_**. Now was the test to see if he truly did trust him. I just hope Sarek will honor our pact. I want to believe we can build trust between our peoples. I hate that I must risk Jamalia to test it but then it must be done.**_

**Jamalia slipped away to put the disk in a secure place. **_**She could not risk it falling into Klingon hands. She would be shot for certain if such a thing were to occur.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Amanda was enjoying the display of fireworks. She however was also watching their guests. **_**It was rather fortunate she thought that she had learned so much about Garak and Sarek. She did not miss the disk being handed off nor did she miss Sarek confirming with T'Mara. It seemed that her mate was once more trying to protect her. As to Garak well she supposed he did owe his people a report. It was just as well that she trusted him as deeply as she did or she would be most concerned.**_

**Jamie watched the interplay as she sipped her drink. **_**Why must we play these foolish games. Are we not all the Creators children? I pray one day we will move past this gamesmenship and onto true peace.**_

_**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

**Lucian watched from his place above them **_**and thought Out of the mouths of babes. One day Jamie there will be peace. We will make certain of it. Your people will grow and prosper I swear. Be patient child we are working toward that goal.**_

**Gabriel appeared and said. "All is going according to plan. The Romulan Senator and his brother have made peace. The girl child and boy child are in play. They will make a perfect pair and peace may be achieved. If they have children that is."**

**"They will now all we must do is ensure Spock is born and grows strong. What about the other?"Lucian asked.**

**Gabriel scowled and said. "They have found a planet to use. They call it Hellguard. The Romulans have begin to build the outpost. The Senate has approved the funds. Unfortunately certain senators are keeping its existence hidden."**

**"Of course they are. Some would never condone the place. I just wish we did not need them."**

**"You and me both my brother. So many will suffer." Gabriel said. "They must learn from their mistakes and it will save Spock one day. I hope you are right and that he will be worth it."**

**"He must be." Lucian said. "For he will surpass both his parents in peace making."**

**"I hope you are right. He has already cost us much." Gabriel said. **_**He looked at Amanda and scowled still not liking the human much. Spock will never be as worthy as Sybock. Never.**_

_**I wish you would have faith my brother. Spock will help bring peace to the quadrant. **_**Lucian thought. **_**Sybok is a mistake. I will look the other way because I will not betray my nephew. He may yet be a valuable ally to his brother.**_

_**TBC...**_


	43. Chapter 43

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

Part 47 Staging G

Amanda watched as the party began to break up. It seemed that the first contact meeting / dinner had gone well. The Klingon Commander seemed pleased that her colony had honored him and his people. They were relaxed or at least as much as a Klingon could be. Perhaps she thought there will be peace. She had seen the exchange of data disks and knew that the Romulan would also get a report from Garak. Amanda sipped her Altair water and decided that was wise. It was also important to note that the Tal Shair had agents in the Klingon Fleet that were relatively strategically placed. She knew Sarek would report this and this news might even reach Star Fleet. She did not really think it wise to give this information to just anyone however. Amanda made a mental note to suggest it only go to Chris and a few other key people. Some secrets were best kept in the family after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie watched Garak Adrianna and Heather with deep pride. They were all doing so well. She knew that adopting Garak had been a small risk. While she owed Amanda a favor she would never have taken him into her family and Clan unless doing so was of benefit to them. Garak however was proving to be a fine son and a worthy mate to Adrianna. He was clearly supporting her and their clan. Yes Garak had been a very good choice for them all. She loved watching him with Rodan. Of course by adopting Garak she had gotten Adrianna and the boy as well. Both were important to their futures. She knew that Adrianna would make a fine council member in time and she would support Heather making their people strong again. The introduction of Garak to the family would also increase the strength of the bloodline. Jamie was no fool she knew Garak was a strong male. He would have to be strong and clever to rise so far in a society that was family dominated. An orphan would have to be stronger, smarter and better to even hold their own and her son had excelled. Jamie was also willing to admit he was a handsome male and she wanted that for her own family. Besides what she had told Garak was true. Romulus owed her a son. She thought he was a fine stand in. Jamie had loved her son dearly but he was gone so she would accept this new one as the gift he was and be grateful that the Creator sent him to her. Especially as he was so clearly winning the game of espionage. She wondered if he even realized how much he was now hers. She smiled and decided that telling him was not in his best interests. He might feel badly about it. However she was proud of his answers his college.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas Decker watched the unfolding scene with dismay. What he was seeing seemed like treason to him. However he would take notes and keep Earth and Star Fleet informed. He knew that colonies were supposed to be somewhat independent but he liked what he saw not at all. Too bad he could not get closer to the leaders. Damn Section 31 they should have given him a better cover then that of a waiter.

TBC....


	44. Chapter 44

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

**Part 48 Success and Concerns Rating PG-13 to R**

The party had been a success. Amanda undressed and prepared for bed with a smile on her face. _She noted that Sarek seemed impatient tonight. She could feel his tension through their bond. She smiled inside pleased he was feeling so possessive. She loved her mate dearly and she accepted that he was Vulcan and had to keep up appearances but it felt wonderful to know he still wanted and needed her. It was hard sometimes to not just grab hold of his hand and drag him to the dance floor. She wanted everyone to know he was hers. Yet she accepted his position and the fact that she could never do such a thing in public as long as she had their private times. Times like tonight when his desire burned and she could feel him calling her_. Amanda set the brush down as she let her long hair flow loose. She knew he loved it. With as much grace as she could manage she went to his side. _I must look like a beached whale_ she thought.

"Amanda you look lovely. I have never seen you look more beautiful then you did this night. There is power and grace in you my wife. No one who saw you this night would ever think of you as less than a goddess."

Amanda blushed _deeply. She could not believe how poetic her beloved could be. His hand was held out for her. Like the first time they met she was compelled to take it and he drew her close. His strong fingers traced her face and she was entranced by the look of love he showed her. Suddenly it did not matter so much that he hid this side of his nature from others. She was suddenly glad no one ever saw this look on his face. It suddenly occurred to her if anyone knew she would endanger her beloved and that would never do. Sarek was her very soul and she knew deep down she would never be able to live without him. More importantly she knew she would have no desire to do so. She quickly shielded this thought not wanting Sarek to worry. Instead to keep him from sensing her sudden concern she leaned into him and kissed him with all the passion she could._

_Amanda?_

_Kiss me Sarek I need you._

All thought fled the couple as passion flared. Sarek smiled as he suddenly felt empowered. _This woman is mine._ he thought.

Amanda stiffened until she heard the rest of the thought.

_I am the luckiest male in the universe that she would claim me as her own._

Amanda chuckled and considered that they had claimed each other. Love was like that. She thought no more as Sarek pulled her to him and all thought fled as their passion flared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel paced in his room. He was edgy and irritable. He did not like this situation at all. He still could not believe that Amanda was really considering an alliance with the Klingons. Ok Alliance may be a bit strong but even a trade agreement would cause the Federation to look at them in askance. He moved back and forth trying to think of a logical argument not to do this thing.

T'Mara watched her mate with a sigh. He was a good man but in so many ways he was still sometime a boy. He saw the world in black and white. He had no concept of grey. Yet it was clear Lady Amanda did. T'Mara was not certain she trusted the Klingon nation but she was inclined to at least consider trusting this particular Klingon commander. Something about him seemed trustworthy. She sighed it was just a feeling and as a Vulcan she was not so certain she trusted that but then Lady Amanda was trying to get her to expand her base of knowledge. It was important to trust ones gut instinct. Lady Amanda called it that or woman's intuition. T'Mar was more likely to call it Faith in her leader's judgment. Lady Amanda was no push over and she was clearly able to see the big picture. She had already proven herself to be a capable leader and T'Mara trusted that. More importantly Sarek seemed to be willing to follow along and that alone was enough to sway her trust. That being the case she saw no logical reason for her mate's unease.

"Daniel come to bed. Pacing will not change the outcome."

He stopped at her words and sighed. "I know. I am just uneasy. This Klingon and the treaty offer it seems....too good to be true."

"Lady Amanda is no fool Daniel. She is considering all angle of the proposal. Consider who she had to advise her. All will be well. I cannot see Shaile Sarek or Ambassador Felix not catching any ....what are they called?"

Daniel smiled at her sudden search for the standard world. "Loopholes."

"Ah yes Loopholes. While your sister may not normally deal with treaties directly I know she has often helped your brother. Have faith in her abilities. Also remember Garak the others are also helping."

Daniel sighed and came to the bed climbing in and allowing himself to be pulled close to his beloved. "I know, I know it is just I worry. I love Amanda and would hate for her to lose her innocence."

T'Mara's brow rose and she sighed softly gathering Daniel close. "Amanda is a leader Daniel. While she is a good person and appears naive she is not and has not been for many years. She is a leader in her own right. Just because she chooses to follow Sarek and Skon and perhaps even T'Pau to an extent does not mean she is not their equal."

Daniel started at this looking at his mate as comprehension dawned. "I ...I guess I never considered that."

"Most do not and that Daniel is a good thing. It is the greatest protection she has. If others realized how powerful she truly is she could be in danger. She is not only Sarek's mate but a leader in her own right as such she be a target. No it is safer that most never see the truth it will allow her to help Sarek all the more from behind the scenes."

"I guess so. Maybe I was foolish to worry."

T'Mara touched his face and kissed his lips. Pulling back she said."You love her and are concerned that show you are a good brother. Never be ashamed of caring for her."

Daniel smiled at this. "I wonder if Garak has realized the situation."

T'Mara tensed and then relaxed. "He knows but he is family." This was said to reassure her mate even though she herself still had concerns on that front.

Daniel smiled his concerns resolved and he decided that he had wasted enough of the night. Now he had other concerns. He kissed his beloved and T'Mara soon forgot her worries about their Romulan relative.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

Part 49 Intelligent design

Admiral Charbaal read the communication from his agent on Earth. He sighed and decided he would need to inform his brother about this. It was definitely a key piece of intelligence and he was now certain that he could trust Commander Garak implicitly. His agent had placed his world above even his new family and that was key. Perhaps his agent deserved an award? It would be something to consider with care. Garak would not be able to receive monetary rewards like many agents in fact his pay was going into an numbered account. Charbaal unlike many of his predecessors always ensured his people were paid their dues. It was one of the reasons they were so loyal. He kept his promises. Perhaps he could arrange something to be delivered. He would ask his brother. He closed the paper and sealed it into an envelope for security. He would carry this over himself. It was to vital to be left to chance.

Garak sighed as he looked at the keyboard. The intelligence was sent. He hated this. However it would prove his loyalty and his mother and Amanda both agreed his people should be told. So really he was not spying. Was he? His handlers would think he was sending along important intelligence but Garak knew it would soon be common knowledge so no harm or foul. He sighed who would have thought his cousin and wife would pull off a trade treaty with the Klingons especially when they had come to annex this world. More importantly they had done this with no threats of violence and he was certain that the Klingon leaders was actually looking forward to trading with Amanda's people. Who would have thought it? This was news and it could shift the balance. _On the positive side if it did happen maybe they could find a way to tag the Klingon vessels and track them? I wonder if we could have a trade agreement with one of the colonies. I mean if the Klingons can trade peacefully the barbarians that they are we Romulans should be able to do the same. Maybe I should suggest it? No....maybe I should send that idea latter in the week. Garak thought._

_TCB..._


	46. Chapter 46

**13 May 2009**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

**Part 50**

**The news of the trade agreement reached Earth's government two days after it had gone to the Romulans. The shock was deep. Many wondered if perhaps they would lose this colony to the Klingons. However they had no recourse short of starting a war. Altair 7 was privately owned. Several members of the administration wanted to call it treason**

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

**John Grayson was shocked at the news. He was also very proud of his daughter skill and cunning. He could not believe the trade agreement she had worked out his company stood to make millions. The reporters were clamoring for an interview.**

"**Mr. Grayson is it true that your daughter has giving our colony at Altair 7 to the Klingons." Julian Jackson called. He was from IBC and was always eager to give the Grayson family trouble.**

"**Julian it is good to see you. My daughter is not giving Altair 7 to the Klingons. As to the colony Altair 7 is an independent colony that happens to be allied with Earth. It is as I am certain you aware a privately help entity. It has been in our family for many years." John Grayson paused. "It is very important to our family and frankly I resent your implications. We, that is the Grayson family have strong ties to the colony and would never give it away. However, if we did we would be within our rights as it belongs to us."**

**The reporter moved forward and said. "Altair 7 is a human colony."**

**John Grayson faced the reporters and replied. "No sir it is not." **

**All the reporters looked at him in shock. John sighed for a moment he truly wanted to explain the truth but he could not. Instead he gave the standard family line. "Altair 7 is a multispecies colony, it has species from every planet in the Federation."**

"**Starfleet protects the colony and we have extensive trade how can having the Klingons there be a good thing?" Paula Pieters asked.**

'**Well Ms. Pieters I think it is a great idea. Consider what this could mean for all of us in the Alpha quadrant. It is a chance at real peace. It is in our self interest to trade with the Klingon Empire. If we are tied to each other economically then it is a lot harder to go to war. I would rather trade for the goods and resources we need then fight over them. After all, the only thing either side desires is to live and grow. Lady Amanda, Lady Jamie, Lady Heather and Lady Adrianna realize this. This realization has caused them to seek a peaceful coexistence with the Klingons. The Klingons will see we can live in peace. They will find a way to get what they need from other nations without threats and the monies we do not spend on war machines can go into peaceful exploration. The Klingons are a very old and wise civilization. I for one would love to learn more about them. Trading with them may be the best chance we have to learn more in a peaceful and perhaps even profitable way."**

**This explanation made many think. John picked up his notes and said. "Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Ambassador Skon and Felix."**

**The reporters shouted more questions but John Grayson ignored them.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Klingon High council was shocked at the news of the treaty. The Chancellor was considering the ramifications of the treaty with care. The council however was pleased with the terms which were very beneficial to them. There was also the fact that many of their enemies seemed to be considering this a positive thing. The council would support the treaty for the moment.**

**The news report of one of Earth's clan leaders supporting the treaty and calling his people wise interested the chancellor. That was unusual for a human and the high chancellor was interested. Perhaps the humans were not the barbarians they believed them to be? Perhaps this clan could become an ally of his people.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Amanda this treaty you have devised is well written and a coup. I should not have doubted your skills my wife." Sarek said.**

**Amanda laid her head against his chest. "That is all right my husband. I think perhaps you forgot I was not simply a teacher."**

**Sarek held her and said. "I did. You are so much a part of me Amanda and so very human. I sometimes underestimate you and forget you are more them a part of me."**

"**I could be offended by that husband. However, I am actually pleased."**

**Sarek pulled back and looked at her confusion showing on his face.**

"**If you my mate forget so then does everyone else. That means my roles as advisor to the council does not interfere with your job as ambassador. While I am honored to serve my clan and family my truest most important job is to be your helpmate and wife."**

**Sarek was suddenly almost overwhelmed with emotion. "Amanda I—"**

"**Sarek I love you. I do not want my connections to endanger you or make your job harder."**

"**They do not. You my wife are my most precious possession."**

**Amanda sighed at this. "I am a part of you and you are a part of me Sarek. We own each other. I must do my job as ruler just as you must. However I will always support you."**

**Sarek nodded and said. "I will always support you my wife. I will never again forget you to are a ruler. Please forgive me for failing to support you as you have always supported me."**

**Amanda was shocked at the apology but she hugged Sarek. 'It is as much my fault as yours because we never talked about it before we were married. You wanted to protect me and I over reacted. We will work it out as all bonded couples do. We are still learning about each other Sarek."**

"**Perhaps, I should have known this."**

"**Sarek you know now and I trust you. Have faith in our love and bond I do."**

"**I shall." Sarek said.**

**TBC...**

**TBC...**


	47. Chapter 47

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

**Part 51**

Garak red the communiqué from the Admiral. _It seemed his government was taking a wait and see attitude. He sighed with relief. At least he did not have to worry about a war for the moment. He read on and was shocked to note he had been promoted. Senior Commander was a rank he had never thought to obtain. He smiled despite the fact he would likely never be able to wear it openly. This promotion more than anything showed his people and leaders still trusted him. Oddly that mattered to him a lot. He loved his family and he even grown fond of the idea of all races getting along. IDIC did make sense. Yet deep down he was a Romulan officer and he never wanted to betray his people. He wanted peace and prosperity for all their races but not if it meant his people would become slaves or lose who they were. Garak firmly believed his people had much to offer the other races if only they could find a way to peacefully exist. He wished there was a way to move them to a more open relationship. Perhaps this Human /Klingon treaty could be used. After all they traded with the Klingon Empire so maybe they could find a way to trade with Altair 7 as well. He would think about it and maybe run the idea by Adrianna. His mate might have an idea on how to make peace with his people. He would admit she had an interesting perspective at times._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie watched her son and sighed. _Sometimes she hated that he was so torn. Then again he was an honorable being. She was proud she had adopted him. He was all she could ask for in a son. I wonder if perhaps we could visit his home world. There had to be a way to create peace._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This planet will do nicely for our research station. "

"Yes commander. Shall we order the supplies?"

"Yes sub commander at once. I want this station ready in six months. Have our spies begin looking for subjects. We must be ready to move as soon as the station is up and running. We must regain the abilities of our Vulcan kin. I will not allow them any advantage."

"Aye commander. I will go make the order." The sub commander said saluting.

_The commander smiled as he considered that soon they would begin the project that would allow them to take over Vulcan and then their damned Federations. All races would bow to Romulus and Remus. His Forefather Vales disgrace would be erased when he ground Vulcan beneath his heel. He and his sister would have their revenge and destroy the House of Surak as well. Yes, the Empire would soon rule the Alpha Quadrant._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

T'Pau of Vulcan read the treaty Lady Amanda had devised for Altair 7. She had to agree with Sarek it was a good piece_. More importantly the Klingons traded with the Romulans. She leaned back and began to plan. There had to be a way to open communications with their lost kin. Of course it would have to be handled carefully. It would not due for the humans to learn of her plans just yet. She wanted peace and that would take a delicate hand. A hand she did not think the humans yet possessed. She considered her options with care and decided that Andoria and Betized along with Ceti should be told the truth. She knew Sarek would inform Amanda and her kin. Yes this should be kept from the Terran government for the moment but in time Lady Amanda's family could lead the way. With luck Lady Amanda's family would sit on the Earth council when the time came to inform them. If she recalled correctly several of Lady Amanda's family were challenging several seats. Yes, waiting would be wise for now. Besides several of Earth's leaders were not beings she would trust._

_TBC... _


	48. Chapter 48

**2009-07-16**

**IDIC- A New World **

**.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=3493243&chapter=1/**

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

Part 52

T'Pau sent a message to Amanda via diplomatic pouch. She took the missive and went to out to the small garden to read it. It was not addressed to Lady Amanda the wife of Ambassador Sarek but rather to the leader of Altair 7. She took a seat and opened it with some trepidation. What could T'Pau want that required such care in the delivery method?

Amanda read the message and smiled. This she could do. She picked up a com and called Heather, Adrianna and Jamie.

"Adrianna I would like you to bring Garak along with you please."

"What is wrong Amanda?"

"Oh nothing in fact I have some potentially good news for him. So could you hurry please."

"All right. Will Sarek be there?"

"If he gets back from his meeting with Felix. Actually it might be best if he is not here for this."

"Ah, ok." Adrianna said. "Mother, Heather and I are on our way over. I texted Garak and he will join us too."

"Good, this concerns him most of all."

"Ok now you have me worried." Adrianna said.

"Don't be it is a good thing I think. That is if he is clever enough to make it work it will be a good thing."

"OH boy...what have you planned? Amanda Garak is walking a thin line now."

"I know Adrianna and this might just give him better footing. Trust me, I would not risk him nor would T'Pau. He is family now."

"T'Pau...oh hell this is big. You know Sarek will flip right?" Adrianna warned.

"Maybe but I am following T'Pau's request. She wants to break it to Sarek herself. So I think it will be ok." Amanda however crossed her fingers just on case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garak read the text message and cursed. "Humans are going to be the death of me yet. If you will excuse me commander my wife needs me. Something came up."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The Klingon Commander asked.

Garak merely smiled. "No, not unless you are good at skewering rodents. It seems a rat has gotten into the house. Adrianna and Amanda are frightened and Sarek is at a meeting so I get to play exterminator."

The Klingon commander laughed at this. "I find it hard to believe so powerful ladies are sacred of a rodent?"

"Well Kavlar it is a human thing."

The Klingon laughed and slapped Garak on the back. "Interesting, well good hunting."

Garak scowled and headed off. _Yes a rat by the name of T'Pau. I wonder what the old one has in mind now? Garak had to admit he did not like the Vulcan leader. She was to calm and controlled it freaked him out. He would much rather deal with T'Pol she was far more..."human". The old one had to have something up her sleeve and he had a feeling he was going to be in the middle of it...again._

The messenger came to Sarek and he sighed. He read the message and cursed under his breath.

"What is wrong Sarek?" Felix asked.

Sarek looked at him and sighed then without a thought handed him the message.

Felix read the note and said."Is she out of her mind?"

"I do not know. So do you join us in this?"

Felix mind raced and he said. "Well hell, of course. Best to know ones adversary. I guess like you I trust Garak so let's go meet your lady. She is not going to be happy with us there."

"No, likely not. But I to have orders. Let's go. Felix can you...."

"Yes Sarek no reports on this for the moment. I need more information before we act." Felix said. He grabbed his coat and followed his friend out. "I am glad we are allys."

"Yes, it has proven useful. It also will help me keep a clear prospective. Let us go see if we can begin a new era."

Felix snorted and grabbed a bottle of Ale as they headed out. They were all going to need a drink soon.

Sarek's brow rose but he had to agree they would need it.

TBC...


	49. Chapter 49

**IDIC- A New World **

**.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=3493243&chapter=1/**

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

**Part 53**

**Garak could not believe what he was hearing. T'Pau was either naive beyond belief or serious. If she was serious then everything had just changed. If she was naive well it could lead to all kinds of bad things. "So you are telling me you want me to invite Romulan traders to come and exchange goods here on Altair 7. That you want to invite Romulus to build an Embassy here."**

**Amanda sighed and said. "Of course we do. It might help promote peace."**

**"Have you lost your mind!" He shouted.**

**Sarek moved quickly in front of Garak and warned. "Moderate your tone to she who is my wife. Show respect Garak."**

**Garak was so shocked by Sarek's dark look he stepped back and slumped into a chair. "I apologize Lady Amanda it is just.....a family alliance is one thing but this....Star Fleet will have a fit and so will the Federation."**

**"Perhaps, yet think of the possibilities. I am not suggesting we invite a war bird in. Merely a few traders. Merchants may be willing to listen and learn. Profit is a high motivator. I am not naive Garak I know some will be spies. In fact I am counting on that."**

**He suddenly was wary and concerned. "Oh and why is that?"**

**"Because Garak they will report that you are a loyal Romulan. I worry for you sometimes and so does T'Pau. We do not want Adrianna made a widow. "**

**Garak was shocked at this."I can take care of myself." He was a little annoyed as he looked over at his own mate who seemed worried.**

**Adrianna moved to his side. "Garak we want to make sure peace is possible. Maybe if the traders and your governments spies see us at work and play we will not see so different. It might give us a chance for real peace."**

**Garak sighed and pulled Adrianna onto his lap."It could be dangerous. However it could help. Fear of the unknown can lead to conflict. All right I will pass the news that this will be a free port out and that you seek diplomatic contact. I still think it is too soon but I will help how I can. Peace is after all in my best interests too. They may think it is a trap."**

**"We will show them it is a good faith effort. Besides just think you would be able to get ale at a reasonable price then." Amanda said.**

**"That might make it almost worth it." Felix said speaking for the first time. "Of course if this works I want a chance to negotiate a contract with the best ale makers. I mean if I have to argue this with my General I might as well have something to curb his annoyance. A lucrative ale contract might do it."**

**Sarek raised a brow at that."Indeed it would be wise to give him a drink. Because he will need it to accept this."**

**"Ha ha" Felix said at the Vulcan's joke but he was not far wrong either.**


	50. Chapter 50

**IDIC- A New World **

**2009-08-20**

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

**Part 54**

**Amanda was glad to be home. She had truly missed Vulcan. Somehow this wonderfully complicated place had become home. She sighed and rolled over kicking off her shoes in the process. Maybe it was instinctually. In any case she was glad to be back. Fortunately Sarek was at the council. It meant he would not see her acting so childishly. Her hand went to her stomach as she felt the baby kicked. It was clear that he was glad that they were home too. Amanda smiled and knew this child would most definitely be a part of this world. She idly wondered what the baby would look like. She had a strong feeling it would have pointed ears. Of course that would please her because she thought Sarek's ears were one of his best features. She knew Garak hoped that his child had pointed ears as well. Adrianna had confided that Garak was worried about that. She told Amanda that she had a feeling Garak wanted them to one day visit his home world and that he hoped his children could blend in. Amanda got the impression that Garak thought he might have to visit his home covertly. Of course he was a spy so that made sense. She smiled at the idea of a Romulans sneaking home with his Vulcan and human family. She almost wished she and Sarek could go along.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Garak sighed as he set their bags down. Home sweet home as the Terrans would say. Damn when had Vulcan become home? He sighed and decided it hardly mattered peace would come then he could stop feeling so torn. He was Romulan and they had as much right to Vulcan as the Vulcans did. They would make it work. His children would help make peace possible. Adrianna came in and put her arms around him. **

"**I am so happy to be home Garak."**

"**Yes so am I. Not a word beloved. This dessert is my home now too."**

"**I know what you mean beloved. Remember my home is Mother Earth. We are both transplants to this world. Yet I like it a lot. Besides we can both relax here and not have to worried about those idiots from NY."**

"**I was never worried Adrianna except for the danger they put you and Rordan in."**

"**We are safe h ere on Vulcan."Adrianna said hugging him. "Do you think our child should be born here or on Earth?"**

"**Here, I find I like the idea of my child being a legal Vulcan. And you do know how ironic your statement about safety is?"**

"**Yes I know. The truth is still strange at times. I am so glad you want this. Amanda seemed worried about that. She wants me here. I can see why really. To be honest I am glad she will be close too."**

"**What ever makes you happy Adrianna. I admit it will shock the general but it can be useful when the time for our people to reunite comes. Our child will be proof we can unite and live in peace."**

"**Well it should please your boss having one of your people born here. Our child can be a voice for peace." Adrianna said.**

"**We can hope. In any case at least they will have a place to belong and call home." Garak said.**

**Adrianna held him tightly. She could hear the longing in his voice. "You are my home Garak. I do not care if we live here or Earth or even Romulus. I only need you."**

**Garak felt his emotions stir up. He swallowed hard and once more wished he had Sarek's controls. However he did not and he turned pulling his beloved into his arms. "You are my home as well. I love you. I just want our family to have roots."**

"**I love you too." Adrianna said. "We will."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sarek briefed T'Pau and Skon along with the rest of the council. They were rather quiet as he explained the long term goals Amanda and her people had laid out. **

"**I believe that this could work." Sarek said. "Ambassador Felix has assured us of Andoria's support in this endeavor."**

"**I never thought that the day would come when Andoria and Vulcan were allied in peace."One elder said.**

"**Salon we have been allies with Andoria for over 100 years."T'Pau said. "We owe them much."**

"**It is not a criticism Minister. Indeed the idea that our peoples can work together toward peace is proof IDIC can work. The only danger is that if this gets out the terrans may think we are betraying the Alliance."**

"**It is a risk. However we must begin somewhere."Sarek said. "I believe that our kin wish to reunite. Peace is a logical goal. Yet we are strangers and that can be dangerous. They are not Vulcan and they are not the same race that left our home world so long ago. We each must learn about the other. Amanda's proposal is perhaps the best way to do this. While generally I would speak out against dealing with smugglers this may be the best way to begin a dialogue."**

"**I agree with Sarek sometimes it is easier to use less formal means to begin relationships."Skon said. His mind drifted back to Carbon Creek.**

"**I believe the council should vote on this now. All in favor say Aye."T'Pau said.**

**Not a single voice objected and Sarek leaned back with relief and pride. **_**Amanda and her family had done what they could not. They had opened a path of communication with Romulus. Perhaps peace could one day happen.**_

**TBC....**

**TBC...**


	51. Chapter 51

**2009-08-23**

**IDIC- A New World **

**Disclaimer****: See part one**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**BY: Fire Star**

**Part 55**

**John Grayson read the letter from his only child. He sighed and sipped his hot tea. It seemed that the first part of Amanda's plan was in play. This was going to get complicated he just knew it. He sighed and folded the letter. He would have to take this news to the Home place personally. His Uncle would want to know.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mestral Grayson read the note and nodded. "Amanda has done well. We will support this John."**

**"I know Uncle. I just thought you should know at once."**

**"Well done and do not worry I will pass this on to the Khans family. Go home and get ready the news will soon be out. The human president will likely call you for confirmation and comfort."**

**"Yes sir." John said leaving. "This is a good thing?"**

**"Yes it is. Soon peace will come to all of the quadrant." Mestral said. John nodded and left. Mestral watched John leave with a sad heart. He loved the boy. Yet he was never to know the truth. His great-grandson was to human to know he was Vulcan. Jeremy had done the family no favors with his life and actions. Even now Mestral wondered how his son had gone so terribly wrong. At least John still considered him family even if he only ever thought of him as an adopted uncle. He sighed and went to meditate. He would need to before he told the council that all was going according to plan.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The news of the new trading agreement sent shock waves through the Federation. Most could not believe that anyone would willingly trade with the Klingons. There was even greater shock and outrage from Star Fleet when they learned that Altair 7 was going to allow Klingon vessels the right to come in for shore leave. The Admirals were furious and many were calling it treason. John listened and was glad Amanda and Sarek were on Vulcan for the moment. As it was he and Maria were fending off a **

**multitude of questions. Jamie had returned to Earth and she was fending off questions with the skills of a trained diplomat. John listened to her interview with INN and smiled.**

**Reporter Daniela Rollers was demanding answers but Jamie just sat their serenely and then spoke softly. 'Many times Ms. Rollers we have said that Altair 7 is an independent colony. We receive no support of funding from any Earth government. We are a part of the Federation and we as a free colony have the right to establish trade. That is under article 154 sub paragraph 2 a. We are on the boarder of Klingon Space and they patrol the region and keep out the trash. Their patrols have almost eliminated the Orion raiders. Now it would be most rude of us as a colony not to show our appreciation for this brave service. We have created a base for them to come and visit and refuel. Shore leave allow them to rest. We will not turn away Star Fleet as we have always welcomed them as well. I find that the Klingon people have much to offer in a cultural exchange and I hope the people of the Federation will see this as a start of friendship and peace. We can use Altair 7 to get to k now each other and perhaps we will find we have more in common than not."**

**Daniela asked a few more questions that were expertly fielded and John smiled. **_**Damn I wish I could get her to come work for me. She is a PR genius**_**. He picked up the phone on the second ring and began to try to calm the President down.**

**TBC...**


	52. Chapter 52

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

09/21/2009 1:01 PM

Part 56

Admiral Barton Black cursed. He had just taken over Star Fleet and this had to be dropped into his lap. _Damn it all to hell. How the hell had this happened? How could any colony of humans willingly trade with their known enemies? Sometimes he just did not understand civilians. All right maybe technically the Klingon Empire was not an enemy but damn it all to hell they sure were not friends or even allies. What had Amanda Grayson and her family given to the Klingons to ensure they were safe? _He leaned back in his chair and considered the ramifications with care. _He could not openly condemn Amanda Grayson. Hell that was how he got this job. His predecessor had come out and openly accused Altair 7 of treasons. Within an hour he had been reassigned and forced out. Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar and even Betazid had came down hard claiming that it was outrageous that a free colony be accused of treason. Hell this was ridiculous. One hour how was that possible. Unless of course all the founding races knew before hand about this treaty. That did not sit well with him at all. Earth was clearly the last to know. He did not know how a human could choose to side with aliens. He did not like it at all. However it was now more than clear that Amanda Grayson was compromised. The problem was the Grayson family was to connected to attack. _He sighed and rubbed his temples he had the mother of all headaches coming. Just then there was a soft knock at his office door. "Come in." He said leaning back.

Jonas Pike walked in carrying a large glass of water and two tablets. "I thought you might need this sir."

"Thank you commander. I do. "Black took the tablets and water and swallowed them in one gulp. He looked at his aide and aid. "Thanks I needed that."

Jonas smiled and said. "Well inheriting this mess was bound to give you a headache sir."

"Indeed, so what type of medicine is it?"

Jonas grinned at this. "An old family cure they call them aspirin sir. They should kick in about twenty minutes. I know you hate hypo sprays."

"Well the normal ones make me sick. Thanks Jonas. I do not know what I would do without your help."

"Well sir my secondary specialty is as a medic." His aide said holding back that he was in fact a fully qualified Vulcan healer. It was not something his Star Fleet superiors needed to know. "It is kind of hard not to pick up some medical knowledge."

The admiral laughed at that. "I guess given your mother is a doctor. Anyway thanks. I was just sitting here trying to figure out if we are royally screwed or just screwed with this treaty thing."

Jonas sighed and said."Maybe it is a chance at peace sir. Learning about a new species is Star Fleet's mandate."

Black snorted at that. "Klingons are not a new species commander. Even the Vulcans warned us away from them."

"Maybe sir, but we could try. I mean we do not have the ships or infrastructure to fight a war with them. Peace is in our best interests."

"Jonas I know you come from Carbon Creek and I know that you were taught peace is the best way of things. It is maybe about half the time. Only when the other side wants it too."

Jonas nodded not wanting to argue with his Admiral. "Yes sir." he tried to hide his clear disappointment in this attitude but he could not.

Black sighed again and took a long drink of his water."You are young yet son. Time will show you that not every species can be dealt with in peace and harmony."

"Yes sir, I do wish is was otherwise though." Jonas said softly.

"So do we all." was the reply. "So do you have those reports on the new ships progress?" Black said changing the subject.

"Yes sir I have them here on this padd. The science vessel Hubble will be ready ahead of schedule thanks to the Vulcans."

Black smile faded but he took the report and said. "Very good news. What about the Atlantis?"

"Well sir that ship is on schedule. It should be ready in 5 months." Jonas said. "It looks like she will be a beauty sir."

This made the admiral smile. "Yes it should be. I am told she will go warp 6."

"Aye sir that she will she a fast ship."Jonas said with a grin glad to be onto a topic they could agree on.

"Do you want to be posted on her?" Black asked.

"It would be an interesting assignment sir. However I am learning a lot here and if I am totally honest I think being posted on Earth at this time is best for my family. Paul is just entering High school and you know how hard that is on kids and frankly I like to be here to see him through. Julia asked me to stay here if possible sir."

Barton Black smiled at this. "Well far be it from me to disappoint so lovely a lady. " He said. "So is Paul still taking about joining the fleet?"

"Yes sir he is. In fact he is hoping to get your sponsorship."

The admiral smiled at this. "If he keeps his grades up he has it. So is he playing football this year?"

"Yep he made the team and is a reserve quarterback not bad for a freshmen." Jonas said with clear pride.

"Well get me tickets. I want to see my god son play after all."

"Aye sir I will. " The two men went back to work harmony restored.


	53. Chapter 53

10/26/2009 2:41:57 PM

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend and former Beta Terry. You will be missed my friend and without you this series would never have begun.

Lisa

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

Part 56

Jonas Pike took off his over tunic as he entered his home. It had been a long day. He sighed and went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a large drink. He liberally added four teaspoons of sugar. A rare indulgence but he needed it after dealing with the Admiral. The man was going to be a problem and Jonas hated that. He hated it because Barton Black was genuinely a good and decent man. He was spooning in the raw cane sugar when Julia came into the room. She noted his actions and came over and hugged him. "What is wrong Jonas bad day at work?"

He sighed setting his cup down he turned and hugged her to him tightly. "Yes and no. I have a new job. Well maybe not knew but...Admiral Black has been promoted."

"Ah I see. He is a good man Jonas you can help bring him around I am certain."

"Maybe, sometimes it is hard to...I know we have to protect the family and I know that in doing so we protect Earth but sometimes it feels like I am betraying those I serve with." He said.

Julia laid her head against his chest and thought for a moment. "It is not betrayal not to tell them everything. Honey if he knew what you were then he would have you locked up. We all serve Earth but because we have augment genes they would not care. You know how hard it is for those who have been exposed. They cannot find work and are hounded. The police round them up anytime something happens. We have no choice."

"I know this. Yet there has to be a better way. I know Admiral Black is upset about the treaty and he is nervous. I know others in the fleet are as well. That could cause issues. In a way it already has he wants me to take a post on Atlantis when it is finished."

"Oh Jonas that is an honor." She said "Are you going to?"

"No, not if I have a choice. Honey Paul needs me here and so do you. I also think it would be best if I stay close to the Admiral. I may not like feeling torn but we need to know what is happening." He pulled away and picked up his cup. "Maybe I am just being overly cautious. "

"Do not worry so. The treaty will help bring peace and that is a good thing. Besides Amanda knows what she is doing she is almost as wise at negotiation as Mestral."

"Maybe, in any case it is a worry for another day. So what is for dinner?"

Julia knew that Jonas wanted to think more about the situation rather than talk it to death so she let it go. "I was thinking maybe we could go out? The Marcus's called and want to try that new Japanese place on 5th street. They say the Sulu's make a wonderful sushi."

Jonas sighed "Well maybe I could be persuaded. Though you know sushi is more your thing then mine. But it has been a while since we had a chance to go out with Drew and Dana. Let me go grab a shower and we can go. Why don't you call them at let them know we can meet them there. I think I want Drew's insight on this."

Julia nodded and watched him head to their room to shower. She went to the com and 10 minutes later everything was set.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jamie Nighthawk was glad to be home. While she enjoyed visiting various colonies and even Vulcan Earth was home. She felt herself relax as she entered her longhouse. It had been far too long. There was a connection here that she had deeply missed. She sighed as she sat down on the floor and started a fire in the pit. The actions were automatic and easy. Oh how she had missed touching Mother Earth. She said a silent thanks for being home safe and a prayer for Amanda. She loved her dearly but sometimes wondered how she could bare to be away from home. the flames leaped up and she set a small pot over them. Her tea would be ready shortly. She rose and went to change. This long house was her true home. While she had a modern on this was the place she felt most at peace at. Here she could be herself. In reality she hated much of the modern life. She briefly wondered if she should not have been born in the 1400's or earlier. She sighed as she slipped into more comfortable clothing. The formal outfit looked wonderful for the press but were way to confining. Bare feet walked on the tightly packed earth and she shook loose her long hair. Oh that felt so much better. She mentally reviewed the last week or so. She would give the council a report in the morning. Of course it was only a formality as they knew the situation but she felt it important to show respect. She walked over and took her tea off the fire. It was hot and refreshing just the thing she need to help her sleep well tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrianna watched as Garak carved a long staff. She had been rather surprised to learn he liked to work with his hands. The wood he was using came from Earth but the design he was using was pure Vulcan. That shocked her somewhat until she remembered that Vulcan and Romulans came from the same stock. "What are you carving?" She asked.

"I am making a staff for a lirpa. If we are to have roots here we will need formal weapons. Appearances must be maintained. While there is the fiction of me being from the colonies most people can tell I am not human. I am for once grateful that Vulcan's do not go into each other's lives too deeply. Yet if most assume I am some long lost Vulcan then it is only logical I have the tools of a Vulcan. As an orphan Vulcan it is logical for me to make my own weapons and tools. I know Jamie adopted me and I am proud to call her mother but it is still vital I do not cause curiosity. So making these might prevent that. Plus I am honoring both our houses. I am using wood from Carbon Creek and metals from your home. The design is pre-reform so it honors my people. In a way it is what I always intended to do. Create the symbols of my house and my clan."

"You know I will never challenge you."

Garak smiled at his beloved and Adrianna's breath caught. At times like this she was reminded he was not Vulcan. "I know, however it would be bad form not to have them."

"Ok, I guess I can see that. They would be better then store bought."

Garak looked scandalized at that idea. "Really Adrianna....practice tools are one thing but house weapons...Never."

She laughed at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel caught T'Mir around the waist and fell back onto their bed. He had seen her unpacking and suddenly had a strong desire to hold her. The two of them fell onto the bed in a heap knocking off the cloths onto the floor. T'Mir had been so intent on unpacking she had not sensed her mate enter their quarters. Daniel grinned highly pleased with his ability to sneak up on her.

"Daniel what are you doing?" she said as she looked up into his eyes. Daniel grinned and kissed her to silence. _I would think it should be obvious beloved. I came here to make love to my mate._

T'Mir shivered in anticipation. Her annoyance fleeing as Daniel kissed her with passion. _Why am I always on fire for this man? _she thought before even that became impossible.

_Because you love me like I love you._ He sent back. Then like his mate he had no more time to think only time to feel.

TBC....

A/N: Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing. This may be the last chapter for a bit as real life is a bit busy for the next month or so. Please bare with me on that. Reviews make me smile and if you could drop a line to let me know if it make sense it be appreciated.

Fire


	54. Chapter 54

11/18/2009 12:39:45 PM

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend and former Beta Terry. You will be missed my friend and without you this series would never have begun.

Lisa

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

Part 57Training PG

T'Mara watched as Garak and Daniel spared. _She had once been highly concerned about this practice but her mate had convinced her it was a good idea to learn as many forms of combat as he could. She was still not certain she wanted him to train as a warrior but she knew deep down if she tried to prevent his learning he would still do it behind her back. He was a stubborn male. At least this way she had a chance to supervise and perhaps learn something herself. Oddly enough T'Mara respected Garak. She was not certain she trusted him completely but she did know he was highly skilled as a fighter and agent. She had no problems at all with learning more about the Romulan fighting style. In many ways it was far more brutal then the Vulcan forms. However it was designed to quickly disable or kill an opponent and that was something Daniel needed to learn. She did not like it but he was human so ending a fight sooner rather than latter was always in his best interests. If that meant killing she had to accept it. Better the enemy then her beloved life-mate. T'Mara had no doubts Daniel would always feel the need to protect her and the family so ensuring he had every edge was vital._ She looked over and noted her sister had arrived and was carrying a tray of cool drinks. She took the water and sipped it even as she continued to critique both males fighting styles.

"His skill level has grown. Daniel is holding his own."T'Kara said. Her tone suggested this outcome surprised her.

"Indeed, I believe it is his ability to switch styles and alter the rhythm of the fight that is allowing him to do so well. Watch he is switching forms."

"He is not using any pattern."T'Kara said agreeing.

"Daniel has switched styles four times and is going from defense to offence. Observe look how he attacks and then faints back." T'Mara said sipping her drink. "That attack is from the forms Ambassador Czarina taught him."

"It is surprising a male would use a female form." T'Kara said taking her own water from the tray she set down next to her sister.

"Daniel said it would be unexpected. " Garak landed on his back but quickly sprang to his feet. "I see he was correct in that. Other males would be caught off guard."

"Your mate is using a logic rarely seen in humans."T'Kara said. She was impressed with the youth. While she knew her sister had been drawn to the young man she had concerns. However, as time went on he was proving he was a worthy match. "What form is that?" She asked as Daniel delivered a rather vicious blow to Garak.

"Daniel called it Krav Maga. It is a form he learned in Carbon Creek form Eli. It is a very old human form." T'Mara explained she almost felt sorry for Garak but he had wanted this session to be no holds barred.

"He is very skilled at it." T'Kara said. Garak went down and rolled out of the way of a foot that Daniel brought down. However as he sprung to his feet he flipped back his feet kicking Daniel in the face knocking him down and out.

T'Mara flinched and ran to Daniel side. Garak was staggering to his feet and went to help check Daniel.

"T'Mara Daniel is going to be just fine. He has is a dangerous man."

T'Mara wanted to glare at Garak but the look of respect he gave her mate made her want to smile. "He is good."

"Yes, he is and he will get better. He may just be human but I think he will do well in his chosen profession. Most will underestimate him because he is young and human. I did and he almost beat me because of it. I assure that is not a mistake I will ever make again."

T'Mara nodded as Daniel slowly woke up.

"Man what hit me?"

"Are you well Daniel?"

"Yeh, man Garak that was a sweet move. You so have to teach me." Daniel said trying to get up.

Garak could not help it he laughed. He hated to admit it but this human grew on him. He liked the kid. "Perhaps I shall once you are checked over and rested. I believe I kicked you a bit harder then I intended too."

Daniel laughed and said. "Yeh , ya did like a mule. Ok maybe later. Hey anyone have any water?"

T'Mara brought a bottle to his lips and he sipped it with gratitude wincing somewhat as his lips were cut.

Garak sighed and rose he wanted a sonic shower and a chance to review the training tapes. _He almost got beaten and that would not do._

TBC....

A/N: Reviews are welcomed. They help me write better and let me know if this monster is being read.

Fire


	55. Chapter 55

**Tuesday, January 19, 2010**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 58**

The sonic shower did much to make Garak feel better. His sore muscles seemed to relax under the pulsing shower. He mentally reviewed the fight with Daniel. _The human was becoming highly skilled. It was not that he had mastered any one fighting style but more that he had learned to adapt many. It was a unique approach and it showed that he was very adaptable. He considered this with care. It was clear that the human race was not anywhere near as powerful as his own. Romulans were a strong and powerful race and like their Vulcan Cousins had grown used to being at the top or nearly at the top of the food chain as humans would say. This exercise however proved that complacency could become dangerous. Romulans often mocked their Vulcan cousins for becoming to tradition bound and set in their ways. Yet today he had fallen into that same pattern. Garak knew himself well. He was a good fighter perhaps one of the best in his races martial arts forms. Yet, he had almost been beaten by a human child._ _That did not sit well with him. Had he not gotten that last kick in the outcome of the spar would have been different. He sighed as he pulled on his clothing. One of the reasons he had been sent on this mission was his ability to adapt and learn. He had been observing the humans but until now he had still considered his people's to be superior. The last month or so had shown him that Romulans were not the only intelligent and cunning race. He carefully crafted a warning report to his superiors. He wanted them to think twice before considering the humans weak or foolish. He had a deep down gut feeling that if they were to directly engage the humans they might well get beaten._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel was ecstatic. _He had held his own against Garak. Yes, he had lost the fight but he had learned so much. He loved learning new ways to fight. The challenge of controlling his body was one he loved. He relished learning new ways to defend his family. Deep down he had no illusions that they would ever be 100 percent safe. Amanda, Sarek, Skon, Solon were simply all to high profile to ever be safe. Hell even Garak was now drawing attention. He knew that there were many beings out there that feared this new Human/ Vulcan connection and they would not hesitate to destroy it. He was determined to keep his loved ones safe. He looked over at T'Mara who came in carrying his clean clothing. He smiled at her. She was his everything. He was honest enough to admit if only to himself he wanted to be worthy of her. She deserved a man who could stand at her side. He worked hard to learn his craft to keep her safe because he knew deep in his soul she was always going to be there protecting their family. She knew no other way and he loved her for it. However he was human enough to want to be there with her and keep her safe. He would finish school and he would gain diplomatic credentials but deep in his soul he knew his real role would be like his beloved keeping the First Family of Vulcan safe. Even if it meant having to fight to do so_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevlar's report was meet with mixed feelings by the Klingon High Council. Yet they could find no real fault with the alliance. In the end they let it stand and decided it would be a test. Perhaps the humans were more civilized then they appeared to be. There was one thing they did not want to risk and that was Civil War. The fact that Amanda Grayson and her family had Klingon Alliances had come as a shock especially the ones they were in alliance with. However, it suggested that perhaps humans and Klingons could find common gr0und. It was worth considering because they needed to find new ways to make the Empire stronger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarek watched as Amanda cooked dinner. _He knew she enjoyed these simple tasks. It smelled like something from Earth. He decided that he would tease her for this. He understood in a way why she was making this. It was likely she had enough of the exotic diet they had to maintain for her guests. However, he knew she would make an very good me_al. Amanda felt him approach and she smiled. "Come over here Sarek and try this. Tell me do you think it needs more salt?"

Sarek walked over and tasted the soup. It was tangy and hot. "Perhaps a little and some more pepper as well."

Amanda grinned at this. Sarek loved spicy food. She was craving it herself and decided to indulge while they had easy access to the ingredients they needed. She reached over and added several pinches of Kosher salt and some red pepper. Stirring the spicy soup she added some more spices. Then she covered it and set it to simmer. She turned to face her husband.

"I see you are cooking us a human meal? Have you grown wary of Gaa and blood wine?"

Amanda chuckled at this. "Sarek I like other foods but I was craving the soup. We are alone tonight so I am making that for us." She hugged him. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"I shall set the table beloved. Sit and rest. Have we sourdough to go along with it?"

It was Amanda's turn to be amused. Sarek loved bread. It might not be the best thing for a Vulcan but he loved the crunchy sourdough bread they had from San Francisco. "Yes, I made some bread for us. It should be done in 10 minutes. Now go set the table."

Sarek did as she asked and Amanda sighed with contentment. _Sometimes it was good to just be Sarek and Amanda. _

TBC....


	56. Chapter 56

**Friday, January 22, 2010**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**IDIC- A New World Order**

**Part 59**

The Romulan Star Empire was in shock. The news that a human colony had established relations with the Klingons chilled many in power. That however was not the greatest piece of news. Javan stood before the senate and fought his deep fear. He knew that the Empire was not always kind to its messengers. However he had a duty to bring this new information to those in power. He resisted the urge to shift around. Instead he stood tall and proud like the warrior he once was. Looking at Jarvan it would be hard to believe he had once commanded a Romulan vessel. Granted it had only been a small scout ship but he had been proud of the Lyre. It had been small and fast and served him well. They had been scouting the Klingon Empire when they ran into a fleet of warships. They had managed to report back but his proud little ship had been severely damaged. He had lost a third of his twenty man crew to the stars and ten more had been to wounded to continue in service. He himself had lost a leg and his right arm and eye. Now once more he had a chance to serve his people and he was not going to fail. He might just regain some of his lost honor.

Senator Charvan spoke to him. "What news do you bring to us Captain?"

"Senator Charvan honored memebers of the Senate the news I bring is shocking. It seems that Altair 7 seeks to trade with the Klingons."

This pronouncement caused an uproar. Jarvan was forced to wait while the room was called to order.

"Is this the only news you bring?" Charvan asked. He knew it was not but he was not going to lead the Captain. It was far better if the man told his story in his own words and way.

"Sir, yes, there is more. On my journeys , in my capacity as a trader of wines and other goods-"

From the back of the room there was a snicker and a voice called out."Smuggler."

Jarvan froze then sighed and continued. "As a trader of goods I came into contact with a ship. It was called the Sunfire. This ship belongs to the Grayson Clan." He paused. He noted that the senate did not seem to know the name so he elaborated. "The Grayson family is the ones that hold Altair 7. The ship was seeking out merchants. It seems that the Grayson clan wants to open trade with our people."

This pronouncement created another uproar. Jarvan waited patiently for Senator Charvan to bring the room back under control.

"Order , order let the Captain speak."The senator called. "We can learn nothing with these continued interuptions."

The Senate fell silent once more. Charvan looked at the Captain and smiled. "Please continue sir."

"The Clan Grayson wants peace and trade. They have strong ties to our brothers on Vulcan. In fact the leader of Altair 7 is bonded to Sarek son of Skon. They are the heirs to Surak of Vulcan."

There was a stunned silence.

"Is it possible that Vulcan is using them to open a line of communication?" Charvan asked softly.

The Captain shifted uneasy. He then chose his words with care as he reached into his pouch and withdrew a letter. He handed it to Charvan. Charvan took it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Senator that was given to my hand by the Captain of the Sun Fire. He told me it was given to him by Amanda Grayson and Sarek of Vulcan. I have no reason to doubt his word. Vulcan's do not lie." Jarvan said softly.

Charvan nodded and faced the senate. "This has the seal of Surak on it."

Once more the room became chaos. Charvan sighed and knew that it was going to be a long day. He looked at the captain and said. "You have done well. This service will not be forgotten. You may go to my home and await me there. We will speak of your future service then."

Jarvan was stunned. He had just been given his life back. Senator Charvan was perhaps the best of the leader of his people. He knew he would not suffer for bringing this news. Perhaps now he could take care of his remaining crew. He bowed and saluted the Senator and turned to leave. He would let the senators figure this mess out.

Charvan smiled it was good to reward faithful service. He turned to his fellow senators they had much to consider and work out. He broke the seal on the parchment and knew nothing was ever going to be the same again. With luck perhaps this was the beginning of true peace and a chance for his people to be whole once more.

Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael watched the scene unfold. "Well my brothers it seems perhaps peace may stand a chance."Michael said.

"Time will tell."Gabriel replied. "Lucifer and my children can still mess this up."

Michael laughed at that. "Well humans are a wild cared for certain."

Both his brothers glared at him. Lucifer however said. "Perhaps this will help Garak some."

"One could hope."Gabriel replied. "That one walks a thin line."

"They all do."Michael said with a sigh. "To bad we had to include free will."

His brothers laughed and Lucifer said. "It would be boring without it Michael."

TBC...


	57. Chapter 57

AN: This is just a short thank you to everyone who has placed me on their alert list or reviewed. More will be coming sometime soon. I am going to school again right now so please be patient with me. I appreciate the kind reviews and support a lot. I am glad someone likes this insane story.

Fire Star


	58. Chapter 58

AN: This is just a short thank you to everyone who has placed me on their alert list or reviewed. More will be coming sometime soon. I am going to school again right now so please be patient with me. I appreciate the kind reviews and support a lot. I am glad someone likes this insane story.

Fire Star

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

5 August 2010

Part 60

_Sometimes there is was very little time to simply be Sarek and Amanda._ She sipped her soup and watched her beloved husband break off a piece of crunchy sourdough bread. _This time for them was very special and precious. Amanda Grayson knew that their lives were not their own._ She sighed with a certain amount of sadness at this. _She knew that they both had important roles to play. Peace and the establishment of IDIC was necessary if the star system was to know any real peace. For that to happen it needed role models. For better or worse like it or not she and Sarek were the model most people would see_. _Most people at least on Earth only saw them as the glamour power couple. They saw young viral, strong and wealthy Vulcan and his oh so human wife. They were not jet setters but they were trend setters. Already the idea of trade with the Klingons was spreading. Amanda had watched the IBC and noted that they were talking about the sudden craze for blood wine among the young people of earth. It seemed that they wanted to see if they were tough enough to drink it down. _Amanda almostregretted the alliance then. _She recalled her own days as a student and how many of her peers had often drank themselves into oblivion_. _At least it was still expensive. Then there was the fact that it was not that tasty to the human pallet and she hoped that would keep the alcohol poisonings down to a low and manageable level. Blood wine was an acquired taste. Amanda could admit at least to herself that it was a good way to relax. One small shot of wine and she would be really relaxed and sometimes it was enough to ensure she could sleep. However, she also knew it could be damaging in to large of a quantity. With luck most would be wise enough to use the drink in moderation._

Sarek watched his wife and could tell she was deep in thought. It _was these quiet times he treasured the most. He did not really mind the talking during any meal however, it was comforting to sometimes have only silence. In the silence he could observe his wife and find peace between them. It was the time he felt the deepest spiritual connection and it gave him inner peace. He would not change his beloved for anything in the universe but, being bonded to a human was a strain. She was very emotional and it was often a rewarding aspect of their lives yet, it could be tiring as well. There were times her emotions pushed against his shields and even her love could be stressful. It was therefore refreshing when they had quiet times. He loved his wife though he might rarely say it to her. He would rather show his affection in concrete things. The rose garden and pool were ways to show he valued Amanda. The private houses on Earth and Risa also were for her comfort. He was not human so saying the words was difficult. He had long ago chosen to show rather then tell and he was fortunate that his beloved accepted this. She had even teased him about it. _He watched her and she smiled at him. _Yes these were the best of times._

xxxxxxxxxx

Garak entered his kitchen with caution. He knew he was late and hoped Adrianna would not be to upset. She looked up and said "Could you set the table Garak. Rordan is washing up."

"I am sorry, the call took longer than expected."

"There is not going to be a problem is there? She asked clearly concerned.

"No, I just had trouble with the receiver. I think I need to have it replaced." Garak frowned because he had no idea where to get the parts to fix or replace his unit.

"Well you could send to Earth for the parts. Order one of those kit things. You and Rordan can build it together."

Garak's brow rose in shock. "You do know what it will be used for Adrianna?"

She laughed and said."Yes, I do and if Sarek has no issues with it then neither do I. He trusts you Garak and I do too. I knew you were Romulan when I married you so nothing different. Just try to send good messages."

Garak laughed not believing his wife was so supportive. _Then again it helped when Sarek and Amanda gave their support. The idea of building the machine with Rordan held a great deal of appeal. He wanted to ensure his son had skills. Adrianna was right it would be a good father son project. _Garak sent the table with care as he considered what company to order from. Maybe he could ask Felix or Sarek. It would be fun to see both men's reaction to his request. He grinned at the thought _sometimes it was fun tweaking them friends or not._

TBC...


	59. Chapter 59

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates I have been really busy and had a terrible case of writers block for this storyline.

Fire

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

Sunday, January 16, 2011

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

Part 61 Meeting in the middle

"Sarek I need your assistance in building a communication device to contact Romulus." Garak said.

Sarek was at first angered at the request that Garak made. He of course kept his reactions under tight control. However, Garak smirked showing he clearly could see his Vulcan ally reaction. Sarek however was quick to push it aside as the logic of the request hit him. While it was true that Garak would be building a machine to communicate with Romulus he had been open and honest about his intentions. He had come to Sarek to gain access to the needed materials which showed he had no hidden plans.

Or at least none that Sarek could conceive without more careful considerations. Having pushed his initial reaction aside Sarek immediately began to consider what type of communication array they could and should build for Garak to use. It would have to be powerful but, not easily detected but he authorities here or more importantly on Earth because Sarek was certain that Garak intended to make two such machines. "We must ensure that the machines are logical in design so that your superiors do not think you have been compromised."

Garak smiled at this. "Indeed that would be most prudent. I know this seems an odd request Sarek. "He paused. "I gave you my word about not deliberately harming Vulcan. I intend to try to keep it."

"I respect that. I have been ordered to assist you in this. As you know T'Pau has a desire to see reunification as much as your own nation does. Both sides will make moves to achieve this. While I am certain our goal of reunification is the same the means will be vastly different. We desire peaceful reconnection while your government may seek a more radical solution. That however does not mean we can't seek to move things along. I would rather know the agent here then be caught unaware."Sarek said. Letting Garak know he was trusted to some extent.

"Fair enough Sarek. But, please keep in mind I may not be the only agent here. I suspect there may be others placed both before and after I arrived."

"That is logical. I understand the risks but, I do not believe any others would be so highly placed."

"Perhaps, please warn T'Pau. It would not due to have an unexpected surprise.

Sarek nodded at this. That was logical. He hated that peace had to come by way of deception and these high stakes games. So much could do wrong. However he knew that both groups needed each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda set aside the paper work. It was never ending on some days. She just wished that she had more time to just be Amanda. She looked up as there was a knock on the door. She smiled as her Adrianna came in.

"I was wondering if I could drag you away from all of this? Sarek and Garak are busy working on a project and Rodian is at School. I was thinking that maybe you and I could take a break and do some shopping. I want to get a few more things to wear and I want to update Garak's wardrobe. I love the man but his choice of clothing is so dull."

Amanda laughed at that. She knew Garak dressed to blend in. However Adrianna loved bright colors and patterns. It was a part of their heritage to love finely woven materials and colorful dyes. "You know I could use a break. I would also love to pick up a few things. Sarek said something about some conferences that may be coming up and I will need some outfits to wear. I am glad you stopped by. You can help me pick some out. This lot is done for now." She rose turned off her computer and pad and followed her cousin out.

They headed down to the air car and were discretely joined by several guards. Both women rolled their eyes but knew that they would have shadows. It was just the way it was. They had both slowly accepted it would be a part of their lives.

"So are we shopping in the Vulcan or human sectors?"

Amanda got a wicked grin on her face. "I was thinking that both Garak and Sarek should update their wardrobes for at home as well as the public. Maybe we could buy some human outfits for them."

Adrianna laughed at her cousin's idea with a smirk. "It would so serve them right. I mean look at us we both wear the Vulcan dress here. They should have to wear human cloths at home on Earth. Well at least in our quarters. Besides I think Garak would look good in Jeans and a dark red or blue t-shirt."

"The red might not go so well with Sarek's coloring but, Green for certain. I also want to see him in some decent dress suits. My friend Remy has a new line. I think it would look good on both of them. Besides if we dress them as Terrans we might just be able to sneak out on the town because no one would expect either male to dress as a human."

Adrianna laughed at Amanda's oh so logical of an argument. "Good point. I also want to get something nice for Felix. He has become a good friend to Garak. It's hard to believe they actually like hanging out together now."

"Well they are both warriors and they are bonding over that and Hockey. While Sarek likes hockey and is a reasonably skilled martial artist he does not have the same drive to be a warrior they do. He is more a man of peace. They are a lot more connected on the warrior level which is good really. I am glad that Garak has a friend besides Sarek. While I now our husbands are allies they both have to play their parts. Felix on the other hand can just relax to a greater degree with both men."

"Yes, I agree Amanda. Anyway I saw this really nice cloak which should help protect Felix from the sun. So I want to get it for him." Adrianna said."Farina seemed to think Felix would accept it from me more than from her. Something about her being over protective?"

Amanda laughed at this. Sometimes all males were the same regardless of species. To stubborn and to set in their ways to admit their mates only had their best interests at heart. "I can see that. I had the same problem when I wanted to buy winter gear for Sarek. Fortunately Farina stepped up and gave him that deep dark thermal coat and boots. Men are all the same regardless of race."

Adrianna nodded at that as she got into the hover craft to drive to the store.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Felix listened to the report from his top agent. The plan to set up discreet trade talks with the Klingon Empire was a success. They were going to begin slowly and with care but, it was possible to do so. While he had no hopes of trade opening up at once it was a start. He knew that many years ago some trade had taken place between certain groups within his own world. That fact gave him hope. He never liked the idea of being adversaries to the Klingons.

They were a dangerous people one he would much rather have as an ally then an enemy. While he knew that relations with both Vulcan and Earth were strong it never hurt to have a possible back up plan. He was no fool. He knew full well that Sarek and Garak wanted to reunite their peoples. While he trusted both men's honor and good intentions he did not trust the governments involved. He did not really trust the humans all that deeply either. While they were allies recent events and actions had made him wary. No he wanted options and so did the General. Making peace or at least a truce with the Klingons gave Andoria a much stronger position. Besides Lady Amanda was right if they were dependent on each other for trade then it was less likely they would engage in armed conflict. While Felix was a warrior born and breed that did not mean he wanted to shed blood cheaply. He would rather fight when it was worth while not over a hunk of rock for resources they could trade for. Life was to precious to waste foolishly. Besides he liked blood wine and it was expensive to get it off the black market.

TBC...


	60. Chapter 60

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

By Fire Star Tuesday, September 06, 2011

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

Part 62 Reports

T'Pau read the report Sarek sent. She had to admit if only to herself she liked Garak's audacity. Only that Romulan would dare ask a Vulcan of Sarek's rank and position to help build a radio transmitter and call it a science project for his human son. Over the years that Romulan had become a valuable ally. His being here on Vulcan gave them vast insights to their Romulan brothers and sister. It was strangely ironic that they were still so emotional. In many ways they were even more difficult to understand than the humans. At least the humans had the advantage of being alien. Then again given the divide between their races perhaps the Romulans were alien as well? T'Pau decided to meditate on that thought. She deeply wanted to believe that they could achieve reunification and that their logic would appease the warrior race. However, having met Garak that idea faded. It was far more likely that Klingons would become pacifists then the Romulans turn from their own chosen path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shopping expedition had been a huge success. The women all sat in a small café sipping cool drinks. It was not often that they simply got to relax. All too often their lives were busy with official functions.

"So Amanda how soon do you think the baby will be here?"

"I'm not sure. If it was human within the next few months. The healers think that the baby will be born a little late for a human and a bit early for a Vulcan. I just know that Sarek is becoming more overly protective. He was not even happy with me coming out today."

"I can understand that. Garak is the same. You know it's times like this that I can so see them being related."

Amanda almost choked on her tea. She gave her cousin a hard look. She could not believe Adrianna was teasing her in public. "Yes it seems to be a genetic trait. I just wish we had more information on the process."

"Well you could always go to Carbon Creek. They are experts you know." Adrianna said.

Amanda sighed. "I know, but, I really have not told Sarek everything yet. I mean he knows some but…"

Adrianna chuckled at her cousin's clear unease."Well the sooner you come completely clean the better. Besides Amanda it's not fair of you to keep such deep secrets from your mate. I know you are trying to keep him safe and give him plausable deniability but he would want to know the full details. I understand he knows about the colonies, but maybe if he understood that your baby is not the first mixed child he would ease up some."

"Well he knows about me." Amanda said a little put out.

"Perhaps but you seem human, that has to be throwing him a little. I mean I would bet he sees you as human most of the time."

Amanda frowned at that. It was true, recent events showed her this. "Maybe you are right. But I so wanted to stay home for a while. For Sarek to understand we would have to go to Carbon Creek."

Adrianna smiled "Yeah, I can see that. Maybe we should plan a trip. I mean it be fun to shock our husbands."

Amanda giggled at this. "Garak will be as happy as Sarek. I mean it's not going to be easy for him to see how deeply our people are connected either."

"We told them. It is not our fault they did not get it. " Adrianna said with a grin.

Amanda rolled her eyes not believing they would get off that easy. It was going to change their husband's persecutions of them not that that would be a bad thing really. It was time that they all begin to be a bit more honest about themselves. They all had to be honest or their lives would not work. It was perhaps time that their loved ones understood the full impact of who their wives really were. Besides she owed it to her unborn child to ensure he would gain an understanding of his full heritage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do?" That damned Vulcan and his bitch of a human are causing waves. I swear our syndicate is at its lowest point ever."

"I'm not sure. Short of killing them both we have few options. Not that I am against sending assassins only it be costly."

"Well if they increase trade and their patrols our influence will suffer. We have already lost several prime hunting grounds. Our slave trade is down by 30 percent this sector alone. Aro told me he lost a ship last week."

"That is true but, it has driven the profits up. Fewer slaves mean greater profit."

"Damn it Orton it hardly matters it is killing our way of life. We are Orions not some weak human. We should take that colony and teach the Grayson woman a lesson. Make slaves of her people and lay that world to waste."

"Oh, that sounds logical. Piss off that company who by the way happens to have some damned fine ships which we both know are far more than mere cargo vessels. Plus there are Vulcans on that colony. I can hardly see them taking it calmly."

"Well we have to do something!"

"I know, however it will take more than we two. We should contact the others and gather their support. Olie going off unprepared will lead to our defeat."

"All right, maybe you have a point. It should be a situation looked at and over by all the members of the Syndicate."

TBC….

A/N: Sorry for the long delay I've had some real life issues and a severe case of writers block. I will try to update this and my other works shortly.

Thanks,

Fire


	61. Chapter 61

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

Part 63 Road Trip

It had not taken long to convince Sarek to go to Carbon Creek. That had surprised Amanda but it was a welcome one. They drove through the final check point as they headed into town. It was still a thrill to come here even after so many trips as a child. Harris was driving them and Amanda, Sarek, Sara, Garak and Adrianna were all sitting together. Rordan and their pets were in the back of the vehicle.

It had been decided that Jamie and Heather would meet them there as both still had a few things to do. Martel would arrive latter with his Heather and her family. Skon and T'Lara were also hoping to be back in time to attend this meeting. Amanda also knew that her brother in law Daniel and T'Mara would be joining them soon. However they had her brother had exams to take and he had to do that before he could come over. He had not been overly thrilled with the idea but education had to come first. Much to the young man's annoyance however he would not really miss anything as the main party wasn't going to start until Saturday. It was only Thursday now so he had plenty of time to get there. This would be almost a new first contact. Not for the first time Amanda wished that the others had been more open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral waited on his grandchild's arrival. He knew she was worried about her son's development. It had disturbed him greatly that the people of his father's home world had considered mixing the races a bad thing. Then again perhaps it was simply cultural blindness. The people of Carbon Creek had been very fortunate. Rarely had there been issues with viable children being born; it was as if they had been touched and blessed. As logical as he was he still had some faith. It was impossible not to with the native peoples and the priests that lived in the town. However he hoped that this news would please his distant kin and perhaps smooth the way for more mixed couples. If that happened perhaps it would not be so shocking if the truth of their being here came out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarek considered this trip with care. While he knew intellectually that Amanda was both Human and Vulcan he rarely considered this. To him his beloved Aunda was human. She was the best of that species. It still was hard for him to ever consider she was anything more or less than that. Sarek wondered briefly if he loved Amanda because she was part Vulcan? He considered this with care. He did not want to believe he had fallen for her because of her being mixed. He was surely not that shallow? While many Vulcans would deny having emotions Sarek had never been among them. He knew full well he was an emotional being. It was why he worked so hard on the disciplines. His actions when Amanda had been kidnapped were a stark reminder of just how emotional he could and would be where she was concerned. Sarek resolved to meditate more. He glanced over at Garak and was glad to see he was not the only being having difficulties with this. Adrianna was a wonderful woman but like Amanda she too been reserved about who she was. In a way it had to be a lot more difficult for Garak. He was in a difficult position yet so far he had not broken faith with them. A part of Sarek was wary about letting Garak come along to this hidden colony. However as Amanda reminded him it was not his place to forbid it. Garak was as much a guest as he would be. He sighed and prayed that this would not be as shattering of a revelation as he feared it would be.

Garak noted the pensive look on the Ambassador's face. He had to hide a smile. It was almost a relief to see that Sarek was as disturbed by this as he was. Of course most would not notice that Sarek was pensive. However Garak was not most people. He had learned a lot about the Ambassador and he was actually glad of it. While they were still somewhat wary of each other Garak did trust Sarek and by extension his family. He knew it was not logical. He sighed and made a mental not to not keep becoming more Vulcan like. Yet in a way it was somewhat freeing to have to think like a Vulcan. Of course he would never admit that to his distant kin. He was relieved to see his own reservations were shared by Sarek. Garak wondered how he was going to be able to keep this secret or if he even should. Had he been so deeply compromised that he even considered not informing his people of this colony? The answer was sadly yes. He knew he loved Adrianna and Rordan and that he would never willingly betray them. He would die for them and his unborn child if needed. So keeping this colony a secret well…that was nothing to that, he wondered if perhaps this colony could be a way to help unify their people. He would have to think about this. One thing was certain he had a feeling that this would change everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felix sighed as he read the report. He knew something was going on and he really wished his friends had told him more. However, he did understand and decided that they would come clean as the humans say in time. He set the report down and took a sip of his Vulcan tea. It was as always wonderfully warming. He looked at the cup and decided that he was as trusting fool. However Farnia was right they were friend no family and he had to trust that in time he and his wife would know the full truth. There were sometimes very good reasons for secrets and while he suspected the answers to this one he would wait and let his family process and then explain it all to him. In the end it changed little because what was could not be changed. He had a feeling that in the end it would prove to be a benefit to his people. He did not really know why he felt that way but his gut told him it was and he had long ago learned to listen to that.


	62. Chapter 62

Thursday, March 08, 2012

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life has been a bit of a challenge lately. I promise to try to restart the updates now. This work and my others will eventually be finished it may just take some time. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and inquired about this work. It means a lot. Again I'm sorry for the late updates.

Fire

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

Part 64 Infiltration and hiding in plain sight

The presence of Star Fleet was clear to see. Garak knew that this place was one of the most protected in the Federation and on Earth itself. He observed Star Fleet personal walking around the town but he noted that many of the locals were watching some of them closely.

Others were greeted as family even if they were in uniform and close friends. He wondered again how deeply Amanda's family was tied to the Federations military arm and if they had any idea of the infiltration by the Vulcans. Yes it was an infiltration even if they might not intend it to be. Garak knew from his research that Carbon Creek was one of if not the primary and most important medical center on Earth. The doctors and other medical staff from this place filled the ranks of both Star Fleet Medical and many of the top facilities on Earth.

That meant that they were in the perfect place to hide their kinsmen in plain sight. Garak was impressed at this. He watched the locals move around and could easily see the Vulcan like gait and their alertness. He was surprised that the Federation personal never seemed to notice. They just went about their business. However to Garak's trained eye he could pick out those of mixed blood. It was not overly obvious but, having spent so much time with Vulcans of late he could almost sense them. The disturbing thing to him was that it appeared as if the hybrids were closer to his people in their emotional reactions then that of their Vulcan relatives which given his own peoples volatility was a considerable issue and danger. Damn, this is so complicated. I so want to shoot the Admiral for putting me in this situation. However, on the plus side they can help look after Adrianna so maybe it won't be a total disaster. Not for the first time he wished it had been a Romulan and not a Vulcan who had crashed on Earth. Oh what an Empire they would have had. Or maybe they still could have. He risked a glance at his wife whose eyes grew big and then softened. Well maybe not….

Like his Romulan Kin Sarek was also observing and cataloguing the people of Carbon Creek. It was easy to spot those that were simply assigned here. They walked with arrogance and seemed condescending to the local people. Of course Sarek knew that there was a large Star Fleet Presence here however seeing it was a bit shocking especially considering the nature of this place. Then again it was rather clever to hide in plain sight. Sarek would have been disturbed had he known that Garak had similar thoughts on the matter; however he logically concluded that the people of this place kept themselves well hidden and informed all the while keeping a close eye on Star Fleet and her training facilities.

Sarek knew that the medical center and ship building facilities here were the best Earth had to offer. In fact he would be hard pressed to find better facilities even on Vulcan. He had long admired many of the designers of the star ships that came from this place. He had only wished that they were designing more peaceful vessels. Of course he knew that they were all connected to Grayson Shipping which facilitated the Federation and Star Fleet. He sighed and wondered once more how his people never noticed that there were some Vulcan like designs on the Star Fleet vessels? Then again humans were adaptive and could alter things quickly and often with surprising results. Maybe that was why no one had ever realized the truth? Or maybe they had more direct help. He would need to speak to Amanda about this.

Amanda watched as both her husband and Garak were observing the town as they drove though. They just have to dissect everything. Sometimes they are so …. She looked at Adrianna who shrugged they were male and of Vulcan stock.

It was a part of them to be curious and to seek answers to questions. It was the one trait that both Romulans and Vulcan shared in abundance with each other and their human counter parts. Asking them to not try to figure out how this situation evolved was like asking the sun not to rise in the east. Adrianna knew Amanda was concerned no worried about how this would all play out. She however was not. They were all family and she trusted her mate and Sarek to always act in their best interest. Amanda was worried because she knew that Sarek might not understand everything and might consider this as a lie. A lie because she had not told him everything. Of course Adrianna knew Amanda had tried but they all had rules and the timing had never really been right. She had told him the important part about their mixed heritage. She sighed and knew it was simply the pregnancy that was making Amanda crazy worried. For herself well she knew Garak he would understand as he too was keeping secrets. A small part of her worried but in the end it came down to trust and love. She loved Garak and trusted him with her life, Rordans and her unborn child. She also knew that Garak was a being of honor. He would strive to keep his word. While she knew it might not be possible she also understood it would destroy him if he failed to keep his promise to protect her and her family. So she would trust and have faith enough for all of them.

Amanda sighed and knew Adrianna was far more at ease about this then she was. However she could see this being a major problem. While she loved Adrianna she knew her cousin had never really seen the dark side of humanity and of Vulcan. Sadly Amanda had and it scared her to death to think that this colony might still be endangered by both sides. It was one of the reasons she wanted more colonies for the family and why she worked hard to make alliances with other races. It would be a safe guard if the worst happened.

Sarek suddenly felt Amanda's worry and fear. He carefully touched her fingers sending reassurance and his commitment to them and their bond. While he did not like this situation he did understand why Amanda's family acted as they did. He knew sometimes some things were important enough to guard. His own world had several things they kept hidden and for similar reasons. He just hoped that this would not become overly complicated. Sarek had hopes that perhaps the people of Carbon Creek would become allies and in doing so perhaps facilitate peace in the quadrant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sat in his class waiting for the first exam to begin. It was times like this that he wished he was a little older. Oh he enjoyed being young but, he so wanted to be with his family. He wondered if Amanda or Sarek had any idea how excited he was. Then again if he had been with them he might have slipped up and reminded them how young he was by asking that time honored question all young people did. "Are we there yet?" Oh well exams first then the family vacation. Oh that had such a wonderful ring to it. He was also looking forward to taking his bondmate,brother and sister around the town to sight see. He had read that there were some very rare species of flowers and trees in Carbon Creek something he knew his family would enjoy. Oh yes he was excited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skon was glad that there were no meeting planned for this next week. He knew his sons and daughter-in-laws needed a break. He also knew that the time for family on Earth was often limited due to their work. He was glad that for once it would not be an issue. His recent call from Silek was also promising. It seemed his second son might also make the family reunion at Carbon Creek. It had taken some rather careful planning to ensure that they would all be able to meet up here and perhaps create a closer alliance with Amanda's family. However T 'Pau had insisted that it was vital to strengthen ties with their lost kin and colony. He wondered how such a place had managed to escape the old High Command's notice for so long. It was a rather remarkable feat given that their old government had such long reach. It was also a rather strong reminder not to underestimate humanity. He sipped his tea and hoped that this trip would prove to be a chance to rejuvenate and learn more about the possibilities of IDIC. Because Carbon Creek was a stunning and stellar example of the possibilities that Surak had so often preached of and it was worth studying as a possible guide for them to engage and learn about not only humans but themselves as well.

Mestral forced his emotions under control. He had been very pleased to learn that Amanda was coming to Carbon Creek. He and the other elders had much to discuss with her and the delegation that had created the trade treaty with the Klingons. They were very happy that conflict had been avoided and that this small step may lead to more peaceful relations.

He raised his hand in the Tal as Amanda and the others approached.

"Live long and Prosper my children." He greeted. The last words were filled with emotion despite his strong controls.

Sarek's brow rose at this greeting. If he was surprised at the fluency Mestral had with Vulcan he hid it well. He waited and let Amanda return the greeting.

"Peace and long life Shaile." She said with a warm smile. The formalities given she went to him and gave him a strong hug. He grunted but hugged her back this did shock not only Sarek but Garak as well.

"I guess they are a bit like us." Garak whispered to his wife."This could prove interesting."

Sarek said nothing but his mind was reeling and considering this display. It was shocking that Mestral was so open. Yet there were few around who could observe this display of emotion. He wondered if perhaps there was a way to have a balance. He would have to meditate on this as he wanted Amanda to be happy. Perhaps Mestral could offer council to him.

TBC….


	63. Chapter 63

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a sequel to IDIC Future King Part 4 in the IDIC universe.

By: Fire Star

2012-03-19

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

IDIC- A New World Order

Part 65 Communication Updates

It had been a while since he had received communication from Garak so the message was a welcome one. It had been a deep concern when communication had been cut off. However given the fact that Garak was a good agent he had withheld judgment giving his agent time to reconnect. Reflecting on that he wondered if perhaps he trusted this agent to much? No it was not that it was the fact that for the moment Garak was the most highly placed Romulan agent they had and ending him without careful consideration was not to be done. He pushed aside the small voice that said he truly did trust Garak and was perhaps beginning to consider him and ally and friend. Opening the message was done with care. He read it and was stunned. He then began to laugh rather loudly which had several of his subordinates looking at him in shock and fear. He shook his head with incongruity and decided that Garak was either the bravest most daring agent they had or the craziest. His insitct was to consider it the later rather than the former. He grinned and decided that the reason for the delayed message was acceptable and the update and method might just deserve a meritorious citation in the young agent's records. This was a message to be shared for certain. Charbaal sent a message to his brother the senator this letter was one that he was certain that Senator Charvan would find informative and highly amusing. It was not often that one got to enjoy the reports from one's agents as the Tal Shair was not known for its humor. However there was something wickedly funny about a Romulan agent having his human son help build a communications array with the help of not only the Ambassador to the Federation Sarek of Vulcan but the Andorian Ambassador Felix as well. It was just so improbable that it was funny more so when one considered that they had both gotten the parts needed for the long rage communication array and that Felix had even offered to let Garak use their communications array to send messages from both earth and Vulcan. Yes Garak was amusing and this letter might just lighten his brother's day. He had grown increasingly annoyed with the senate. This missive would surely make him smile. I am so glad I abandoned my plans to take a Senate seat. It clearly is not as amusing as I thought it would be. Charbaal thought. I do however wonder about this marriage and this sudden trip to earth. Oh well Garak will inform us all in good time. He is right in that this is not an immediate threat and it is logical that he attend a family wedding. Logical oh lord now I sound Vulcan. I am glad was laughing earlier or I might just worry about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garak was enjoying the tour of the facilities of Carbon Creek. He was astounded at the openness that Mestral was allowing. He was fully aware that the Hybrid Vulcan Knew full well he was a Tal Shair agent. He was not certain if he should feel honored or insulted by the fact that he was being given such access. Adrianna took his hand and grinned wickedly at him.

"Relax Garak it's both. Well that is to say that Mestral knows you have a duty and it was far easier to give you the same tour as Sarek rather than have you feel you had to come look about yourself. It would be highly problematic if you got caught spying when it is easier to simply show you. Besides this tour is more inclusive then what you might get if you came on your own. Plus it's less likely to cause a disruption and you can ask questions to your heart's content as well."

Garak scowled at this. Sometimes he hated that his wife knew him oh so well. He would have pulled away but Adrianna tucked herself under his arm. Garak glared at her only to find Mestral giving him a hard and dangerous look. He swallowed hard as he suddenly realized that Mestral was as protective of Adrianna as he was.

"Do not allow this to cause friction in your bond. Does it do so we will end this tour immediately? It is not logical to stress one's mate." Mestral said.

"There is no stress. I merely have some difficulty with my mate's sense of humor at times." Garak said softly.

Mestral stared at him intently as if to judge his honesty and then nodded. "Yes they can be difficult to understand at times. Then all females are the same they do not always follow the logical path."

Garak almost burst out laughing at that remark and was pleased to see that Adrianna and Amanda were both glaring at their elder. Sarek however seemed to agree with the remark though he wisely kept his own council.

Ok maybe this tour is more informative then I thought it would be. Garak thought. He was relieved however when Mestral seemed to move on and once again began talking about the latest improvements to the hospital wing.

TBC….


	64. Chapter 64

IDIC IV

Disclaimer: Please see Part One

Monday, August 13, 2012

Part 66 Check Mate

Garak sat alone in the room and considered with care the tour he had received. It was both enlightening and frightening at the same time. He could clearly see that there was more going on in the ship building facilities then he had been shown. In fact he had to admire Mestral's rather devious nature. The facilities he and Sarek had toured were some of the finest ship building situations he had ever seen. However, that was simply too easy. It was more than clear that these facilities were merely a faint a decoy. The ships being designed here were clearly meant for the human's Star Fleet and perhaps the Federation but….that was the faint. They were clearly not the main facility. Garak was many things but he was not a fool. His education had been extensive and like his Vulcan cousins he had studied several fields. Engineering was something he enjoyed though it was not his primary area of study. However having had the experiences he did he could tell that the facilities he toured were merely the tip of the iceberg as the humans would say. Clearly there were more in depth hidden facilities. It was rather impressive to think about and even disturbing. The People of this town clearly were far more than they seemed. Just as they hid in plain sight among the personnel of Star Fleet and the humans Garak suspected a second and maybe even a third or fourth facility for building space craft existed. The question was how extensive that facility was and how the hell did they remain hidden and how many ships did the Grayson family actually command. His hands flew over the key board as he was reading the annual reports well the public ones and tried to figure it out. Somehow he had a bad feeling that Grayson shipping was far larger and more powerful than he had been led to believe. He frowned and sat back. His mind did not really want to comprehend what he had figured out. '

Damn…they have a private fleet that makes ours seem like a backward reserve. This is so not good. If we went to war with them and the people of Carbon Creek became involved….the Empire would surely lose…..because we would be facing over twice the number of combat ships then even we ever calculated. This Mestral…he commands a fleet of ships that could give us a run for the money and if they are even half as powerful as those Federation ships….we would lose and lose quickly. The Empire would never be able to match them we would fall. Hell, it's almost enough to make me thing Adrianna's forefather was Romulan.'

Adrianna came in and took the padd from her mate. She shut off the computer screen and sighed. "You just had to keep digging. Garak there is no conspiracy and no need for you to worry. I mean we are not planning on starting a war."

He looked up into her eyes."No but if one started….."

"We would defend our Mother Earth with all that we are as you would defend Romulus and Remus. Sorry if that worries you. There really is a simple reason, we are in shipping and the galaxcy is a dangerous place. Of course our ships are well armed and we do have several colonies as well. Pirates can be an issue."

Garak snorted at that, "Ah huh, yeah right."

Adrianna giggled at that oh so human snort. "See being human isn't so bad."

Garak glared."I have to report something."

"I know, that is why Mestral gave you the tour. He assumed your superior would want to know about our ship building for Star Fleet. After all that what they think they would be facing in a fight. The rest well that is just the family business."

Garak glared but realized his wife was right. It really was all he needed to report. It was all he could confirm. The rest well that was speculation and he hated to speculate. He liked his reports honest accurate and confirmable. Besides, his own people had private ship builders as well. Ok none as powerful or as….damn it…I am justifying myself.

Adrianna kissed Garak. His worries fled as he suddenly had other things to worry about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral was pensive. It had been a calculated risk taking Garak and Sarek on the tour of the ship building facilities. However he had to have them both know that Earth was well defended by far more than those short sighted idiots in the government. He did not like that they had to remain hidden and he hated having to play games. Politics was often dark and to his mind counterproductive to his goals. However the needs must. He had to ensure that Garak would warn the Romulan Empire that taking on Earth would be difficult and costly. He hated war but, with luck it could be avoided. Self interest was important and dedicated self interest could encourage peace. If war was too costly peace became a viable option. Even warriors could see some fights were futile. While Mestral longed to ensure IDIC and to perhaps facilitate the reunions of all of the children of Vulcan he was no fool. He knew that all sides had to see the value of peace. It had to be the best chance at survival. If that meant he and his family had to have a war fleet and be the best warriors in the universe then that is what they would do. Then when the time was right they would make all those in the galaxy an offer they could not refuse. Peace or war that would end them. He just hoped that peace would by choice and perhaps by family ties. He had high hopes that Garak and Adrianna's union would help pave the way to connect with Romulus. Garak was clearly the key to getting his superiors to consider peace. The children that would soon be born would help heal the breaches and with luck…the matches made would ensure that peace was their family legacy.

TBC….


End file.
